


Bad News From The Zones, Tumbleweeds

by thedarkreceiver



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 57,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkreceiver/pseuds/thedarkreceiver
Summary: The true story of the death of Jet-Star and Kobra Kid out on Route Guano and the woman who couldn't help but fall in love.  Based on Danger Days album; mixed in a little Equilibrium movie to set the stage.  This is going to be a long story with a possible part two; bare with me.  New to posting here but updates will be on a regular weekly basis.





	1. Better Living Industries Official Report

**Author's Note:**

> Sense offenders (those not taking tablets)  
> Cleric is our original characters BLI handle  
> basic initials apply (OC = original character, YN = your name, JS = Jet-Star, etc)  
> Lots of bad language and moderate smut

Report on the incident on Route Guano: death of the Killjoy criminals Jet-Star and Kobra Kid  
Exterminator 1031 Cleric Reporting

My mission as assigned from Korse was to locate the Priority 1 criminals, and kill them. I was given explicit instructions to do whatever necessary to locate the four of them and destroy them, Dr. Death Defying, his accomplices and their pirate radio as well.

I'd been out in the zones for some time following leads on the four Priority 1 criminals known as Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet-Star and Kobra Kid. I extrapolated a tip out of a killjoy sympathizer who said two of them would be making a supply run and where I could find them. I arrived at the supply point and laid my trap.

I had studied their profiles, all the information we had gathered. I knew them inside and out; emotional sense offenders, who prided themselves on their willingness to help a stranger, their arrogance of fighting against the Company. I acquired some clothes from previous victims, hid my vehicle, rolled around in the dirt and staged myself a few feet from the building of supplies. My tip rang true and a few hours later Jet-Star and Kobra Kid arrived. They "found" a lost woman passed out from heat exhaustion. After carrying me inside and offering me water. I explained I was a sense offender who ran from my home when Exterminators killed my family. I’d been traveling alone and ran out of supplies and must have collapsed. The offenders 'nursed' me back and offered to help me find others. We stayed overnight and as I prepared to let them take me to Dr. Death Defying and the other 2 criminals, Draculoids attacked. We defended, when the smoke cleared the Dracs were dead and so were Jet-Star and Kobra Kid. I did not find out the coordinates of the other criminals. I will immediately return to the zones to investigate leads and complete my mission. 

I will speak to Korse directly about the Dracs in the zones being more aware of my position and my determination to kill anyone in the way of my mission; this includes them. I blame them for this disastrous incident and the fact that I am back at square one.


	2. Personal Diary Entry

I left out a lot in the official report.  Jet-Star died in my arms as I cried and killed every Drac I could.  I've been off the tablets for a while, having run out just as I received my tip to catch the killjoys at their supply stop.  No one will mention it but I'm quite sure that’s why I was so vicious with the sympathizer.  I tortured, and then killed him.  I was with Jet-Star and Kobra for a week or two before the Drac Attack and I didn't meet them at Route Guano, I kept that supply shack location secret.  Korse will have me killed for this unless he decides to do it himself.  I didn't realize how much the tablets affect us till I was out.  I had actually fallen asleep on the warm sandy dirt, the sun rising when the boys found me.  I wasn't playing a character, when they found me I was a hot, sweaty mess; parched and disoriented and feeling.


	3. Plans within plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble breaking this into chapters, so bear with..  
> OCIM Original character inner monologue.   
> Etc

   
JS She isn't waking up, hurry up with the water.  
KK Take the jacket off her.  He removes his bandana and wets it.  Here, handing Jet the bandana and sitting next to them on the floor.  How'd she get out here on foot and alone?  
JS pressing the bandana to her forehead, I don't know but she needs help, we can interrogate her later.  
OC moans  
KK Here, try a sip, gently pressing cup to your lips.  
OC mmm, eyes flutter open, then wild…you realize you are being cradled by one guy while the other is holding your head.  You scramble away from them; shuffling from them till your back hits the wall.  W-What, What, W-who who are you?  
JS We are just trying to help, you were unconscious outside.   
KK How'd you get out here alone?! His words dripping with suspicion.  
OC I, I was lost, ran out of supplies.  Saw the building on the horizon.  
KK No vehicle? All the way out here? On foot?  
OC Where is here? I don't know what's going on.  I don't know where I am or who you are and (reaching for holster) where are my guns?! What did you do with them?!  
JS Okay, calm down.  Kid why don't you sweep the area.  
   
A long look passes between them and Kid finally says OK and leaves.  You are sitting on the floor, back to the wall wild eyed and frantic.  
OCIM Of course I was acting.  S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W training was intensive we could act as if we were sense offenders.  But now the tablets were out of my system for real.  I wasn't scared but waking up in his arms, smelling faint cologne and motor oil.  His gentle touch as he caressed my cheek.  I felt...well, I felt.  
   
JS They call me Jet-Star and my hotheaded friend out there is Kobra Kid. Slowly moving closer to you.  What's your handle?  
OC I don't have a handle, my name is YN.  
JS Well, it's nice to meet you, he extends his hand and you slowly extend yours and shake.  
OC Thank you for helping me.  Where am I?  
   
Outside Kid made a sweep of the area and found 2 guns near where you were lying.  Taking them to the car, he called his brother, Party Poison.    
KK We may be a few days here, found a girl collapsed near supply shack.  
PP Really?  Drac?  
KK Nah but something's off.  Jet is working his charm, we won't return till we know everything is cool.  
PP Okay, things are quiet for now.  Stay Safe.  
KK Back at ya.  
As Kid enters the building he hears their conversation.  
JS...I think the best thing is for you to stay with us.  
Kid smiles to himself as he closes the door, she'll be telling us all her secrets in another hour.  Jet and you were now sitting side by side both with their backs to the wall facing the door and Kid.  
JS Everything clear?  
KK Yeah, we're good.  Found these near where we found you.  Holding guns up.  
OC Smiles Oh Thank God. You move to stand, wobbling back toward the wall JS stands and steadies you...  
JS Hey careful.  
KK places your guns on a shelf. You won't need them while we are here.  Besides, looks like you’re still weak.  
OCIM Weak? HA! But I do feel drugged, can’t be just the heat.  What the hell?  
OC Yeah seems so.  
KKIM (watching JS help her to a chair) She is pretty.  I still don’t trust her story I hope Jet-Star’s instincts are right.  Normally he was scary right about people.  
JS Kobra? Hey Kid, come back?  
Kid was staring at you.  What?  
JS Food?  Let’s stock up and eat it’ll help YN get some strength.  
KK Okay yeah.  
OC Chuckled.  
OCIM I'd fed JS my story which contained a lot of my true story. My parents were sense offenders and killed in front of me but instead of running I was recruited into BLI. I was the #1 Exterminator, more kills then anyone. Even Korse. Watching KK and JS load up supplies I could deduce the number of people in their group was 6-7. The tablets suppress sex drive and emotions. JS was a rugged striking tall figure with his wild curly hair and scruffy facial hair and dark eyes. KK was slender, tall and his jawline could cut you it was so sharp. The wanted posters didn't do them justice. I decided to give standing another go and fell flat on my face. What the Hell was going on?!  
OC Whoops well fuck!  
KK walked in just in time to see you fall down.   He rushed over to help you up. JS walked in to see Kid with his arms all over you and before he could stop himself he said, hey what's going on here?!  
KK well YN has fallen for me, can't you see?  
OC laughs, What?  
When JS didn't smile or laugh, Kid says. She fell down.  
OC I can't seem to stand on my own, exasperated you flop back on the chair.  
JS you just need your strength built up, when was the last time you ate?  
Dinner was quiet, just the sounds of spoons hitting cans of power pup. Everyone was in their or own heads.  
KKIM there is no good place to bunk here; we aren't prepared to stay overnight. She is cute, smells good, like cinnamon and flowers? When was the last time he held a woman in his arms?   
JSIM she's so beautiful; I hated seeing Kid with his arms around her. Jesus man, you just met this girl. How fucking horny can you be? I gotta calm down, eat. Yes concentrate on the food, happy food.  
OCIM four and a half hours and I like them both. Wait, I'm to be plotting how best to kill them. Suddenly you drop your spoon loudly.   
JS & KK at the same time say, are you okay?  
OCIM Oh god I don't want to kill them.  
OC Uh Yeah, sorry.  
Everyone resumes eating.   
JSIM YN went ghostly white and stopped eating.   
KKIM shelves everywhere the storeroom in the back has a small area of floor space--it's gonna be cramped and cold; no blankets, no heater, unprepared – I hate being unprepared.  
OCIM Jet-Star was staring at me and I tried to finish my power pup but the thought of them dying at my hand was making me sick.  I could go Rogue; no, its fine, it’s just being off the tablets.  I have a mission to complete.   
OC So-a, what is the plan? Do we keep a watch and do shifts?  
KK there’s room for a small pallet in the back but we don’t have any blankets, we didn’t plan to stay over.  
OC Sorry to cause a problem, we don’t have to stay here, I mean you can go.  
JS I don’t think you are ready to go on patrol just yet; Kid and I can do shifts tonight.  
KK I’ll try to find something to use as a blanket, it’ll get cold tonight.  
OC Jet, can you help me walk a bit I feel like if I move it’ll help.  
JS wrapped his arms around you as you stumbled around the room.  
OC I just don’t understand this, dehydration – Okay, heat stroke – maybe but paralysis? WTH  
Kid smirked to himself.  
JS felt a little guilty using the insect venom on her legs but it was a good trick to keep someone immobile till you knew their intentions.  It would wear off by tomorrow morning.  
Your knee gave way forcing you to grab Jet by the neck and pull him close or fall.  
OCIM Jesus, he smells intoxicating.  
JS I’ve got you. Holding you tight and setting you back on your feet.  Patience, maybe that’s enough for now.  Helps you to a chair.  
KK Jet give me a hand.  They rearranged some supplies to make enough floor space for two people.  Kid stepped back, kind of proud of himself. Well what do you think?  
JS nodded approvingly.  OC I don’t know, I’m stuck in this room.  JS and KK laughed.  JS helped you into the other room to see the new bedroom.  OC I don’t know, I mean if we sleep in shifts and I go first that puts you two sleeping together, it’s gonna be a cozy scene.  
KK shot you a cold stare.  That’s not funny.  
JS Yeah, it kinda is – but you don’t get a shift, you sleep and get well.  
OC sleep with one of you next to me.  
KK we swear no funny business, just sleep.  
OC It looks more comfortable then the dirt outside.  Who’s sleeping with me?  Wait, that didn’t come out right.  
The boys laugh.  
JS Kid’s going on watch, that puts you with me first. Oh God, that sounds worse.  
They all laugh.  
OC Just come on.  JS helps you to the pallet, basically a tarp KK found. You pull your jacket over your shoulders as a blanket.  It’s already cold in here.  
JS temperature drops quickly in this zone. He does the same with his jacket.  He is lying on his back. You are lying on your side with your back to him.  
OC thank you for the help today.  I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t showed up.  
JS We’d never leave a lady in distress.  
OC I don’t normally sleep with guys I just met.  
JS laughed.  Fun Ghoul would like you, you two have a similar sense of humor.  
OC Really, tell me about him.  
JS started talking about Fun Ghoul and Party Poison and how they came to be Killjoys.  You trembling and shaking, your teeth start to chatter as you talk.  
OC This is-isn’t w-w-working, I’m f-f-fr-freezing.  
JS Here turn towards me.  You do and he does the same and wraps you in his arms and you bury your face in his shoulder.  Better?  
OC MMmhmm.  
You don’t speak as you snuggle close into each other, he rubs your arm and you fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	4. Things Heat Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions start flowing...

Kid walks the perimeter one last time before heading inside to sleep. He kicks Jet’s boot to wake him without disturbing you. Jet moans and groans realizing it’s his shift. He gently releases you, rolls away and gets up. He pulls his jacket back on.  
JS Take off your jacket you’ll need the body heat to stay warm.  
Kid lies down next to you as Jet leaves.  
OC Here I’ll spoon you to warm you up.  
KK I thought you were sleeping.  
OC I was till you two started talking.  
KK Sorry.  
OC No, I’m sorry. If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t be here.  
Kid could feel your warm breath on his neck as you fell back to sleep.

You wake up with Kid’s arms wrapped around you tightly. You wiggle out and stand at his feet.   
OCIM he looks so young in this light. You smile, thinking there was nothing young about how he held you. Walking out the front door you see Jet reach for his guns till he realizes it’s you.  
OC Easy there Jet Killer, I’m unarmed.  
JS Jet. Killer? Laughing, that is awful.  
OC Quit laughing, I thought you were gonna shoot me.  
JS truth, I was starting to nod off and you woke me from it.  
OC why don’t you go get some more sleep, sun’s gonna be coming up soon and I’ll scrounge up something to eat.  
JS I’d argue with you but I’m too tired.  
OC Go, nap. Pushing Jet towards the doorway.  
JS collapsed next to Kid and fell asleep quickly.

You sat on the hood of their car and watched the sun come up. Being off the tablets was far more intense then you were told. Against everything, you liked them. Especially Jet.   
OCIM What do I do now? I’m not going to kill them; even if they lead me straight to all the others and I could kill them all. Even if they leave me here alone; I won’t complete this mission.  
Why?  
Because of Jet. It was all I could do not to grab him and kiss him. Those dark brown eyes, his full lips, the way his hair curled around his ear when he absently tucks it there. I don’t want anything bad to happen to him or anyone he cares about.  
You chuckled half-heartedly at your predicament and it wasn’t till you ran your hand over your face to push your hair back you realize; you’re crying.  
Tears? How long has it been since I cried? I didn’t cry when my parents were slaughtered in front of me. Why tears now? I’m not hurt, my situation sucks, here I am trapped with men I’ve sworn to kill. Yeah but I’m not gonna. I’m not sad about leaving Better Living Industries…Oh My GOD, I’m happy because I’ve met Jet-Star. No matter the circumstances, I’m happy I met someone I’m attracted to and who makes me laugh. 

You walk inside and wash your face and then do a proper perimeter check. No one for miles. You find a small stash of canned fruit and when you went to wake the boys, Kid was awake and pulling on his jacket.   
OC good morning, how’d you sleep?   
KK looking puzzled, well I slept fairly well until I woke up to find Jet spooning me.  
OC laughed, I have breakfast ready. Let Jet sleep.  
Kid followed her into the other room where they ate the night before. They ate silently.  
OC I woke up early and sent Jet to bed, swept the perimeter and found some fruit. Good day so far.  
KK you swept the perimeter?  
OC Yeah  
KK really?  
OC you still don’t trust me? You spent half the night pressed against me and you still think I’m looking to hurt you?  
Kid stepped up to you, face to face he said. We can do a lot of things together, doesn’t mean anything. Trust is earned not given.  
OCIM only inches between us, his hair tousled from sleep, so close he could…  
Kid bent slightly and kissed you gently, softly, just capturing your lips then releasing them.   
KK (Stepping back from you) See? Doesn’t mean anything; still don’t trust you.  
You looked at him intently for a moment, smiled and softly laughed.   
OC Ok, Kid. I’ll let it go.  
JS walks in rubbing his eyes and tucking his hair behind his ears. Did I miss anything?  
You gave Kid a look.   
KK Nope, just having breakfast.   
Jet sat down, wow fruit?  
KK I’m going to check the perimeter.  
OC Be my guest.  
JS what’s that about?  
OC He doesn’t trust me, spent half the night next to me and doesn’t trust me.   
JS this is amazing, I haven’t had fruit in ages, and you’re amazing.  
OC Thanks, how did you sleep?  
JS not as well as I did next to you.  
OC really?  
JS Look, (standing and walking to you) It’s been a long time since I met anyone I wanted to, (pauses) spend time with, (another pause) I mean…  
OC I know what you mean, me too, well if you mean what I think you mean.  
JS laughs and his lips come crashing down on yours. Soft, full lips pressing against yours, forceful, his hands were on your face, tilting your head to the side. His tongue grazed your lips and you accepted by opening your mouth for him to explore. You wrap your arms around his waist and run your hands up his back. You both pull each other closer. A small moan left your lips when he releases you. Gasping for air he smiles and places another kiss, a chaste one this time on your lips.

OC are you going to tell me that meant nothing too?  
JS (confused) what?  
OC what? I meant to say that meant something to me. I mean I like you.  
JS smiles and kisses you again; a longer fuller kiss, with tongues exploring mouths.   
Your hands inside Jet’s shirt now, pulling him close.   
He breaks the kiss in order to plant small kisses down your neck to your collar bone.   
You moan.   
Jet smiles against your skin. Mmmm, that’s the spot. Is it?   
He nibbles and sucks your collarbone as his hands are everywhere. One pulling your shirt down for better access to your neck and sweet spot, the other on your hip pulling you closer.   
JS moans YN as he presses his growing erection into you.   
You can’t concentrate, the excitement, the way his hands feel, how he nibbled and bit your flesh. The feeling of his cock rubbing against you even through clothes, you are drunk on him. Jet lifts you slightly onto the nearest counter where you wrap your legs around his body; while he continues to kiss your collarbone and neck. He lays you back on the counter, just then Kid busts through the door. It’s a flash of limbs and moans.  
KKIM what am I looking at? They were intertwined, limbs everywhere all wrapped together.   
Jet’s shirt is half off.   
You and Jet spring apart, but the picture is quite obvious.   
KKIM Lips swollen, clothes askew, and is that a hickey I can see?   
KK what the fucking hell is going on? There is a Drac out there, Jesus! Pull yourselves together. (Draws his gun). I want him alive.  
JS what do you want to do?   
KK I want to interrogate him.   
OC I’ll draw him closer and you two grab him – you’re sure he’s alone?   
Kid nodded and the plan worked. 

A short time later they had the Drac tied to a chair and Kid was asking questions.   
KK where’s the closest patrol? Why are you so far out?   
The Drac, struggling to catch his breath, spoke. No patrols in this area. No one even reported here. I was sent to help an Exterminator.  
JS who? Why would an Exterminator be out here?  
DRAC hunting the 4, priority one fugitives.  
OC Why would an Exterminator need you?  
DRAC Korse sent me with tablets. Exterminator has been out in the field to long and needs tablets.  
KK Who is the Exterminator?  
DRAC Unknown.  
JS If there are no patrols out here and no Exterminators, why are you here looking for one?  
DRAC We are sent out in general directions, Exterminators find us.   
OC And do you Drac return to control? what happens?  
DRAC no they are sent on  
JS Sent on?  
KK shrugs. What does that mean?  
OC suicide mission?  
DRAC Yes, glorious mission completed.  
OC Oh my God that’s stupid.  
JS it’s too good for him.  
KK should we kill him?  
OC we have to  
JS no one can find us, we can only hope this Exterminator hasn’t followed us here.  
KK Fine, let’s take him outside.  
You move to grab the chair and reach for the Drac when Kid stops you.  
KK No YN we got this.  
JS Kid is right, stay here we’ll be back soon. He winks.  
OC I’m not a child.  
KK God, I hope not after that display earlier.  
JS Jesus, grow up.  
OC Fine, go. I’ll stay.  
JS Lets just get it over with.   
They drag the Drac outside. Once they are safely away from the building.   
KK a few more questions.  
JS Why?  
Kid ignores him, and turns back to the Drac. You have no idea who the Exterminator is?  
DRAC Correct.  
KK Male or female?  
DRAC unknown  
KK Are there female Exterminators?   
JS What are you getting at?  
DRAC Everyone takes the tablets, do not have sexual feelings, and do not register as male or female.   
KK But Exterminators don’t wear these goofy masks, I mean you know there are female Exterminators, right?  
DRAC Yes.  
KK You’ve seen them?   
DRAC Yes.  
JS What difference does it make?  
DRAC few.  
Jet steps behind the Drac and shoots him in the head, steps over him to Kid.   
JS What the fuck are you thinking?  
Kid mad that his interrogation was interrupted. Just needed to know a few things.  
JS You think YN is an Exterminator? You don’t trust her.  
KK I wasn’t the one about to fuck her on the counter but NO I don’t trust her.  
JS If she wanted to kill us don’t you think she would’ve tried by now?!  
KK I don’t think she’s an Exterminator. I was just asking for information.  
JS I wasn’t about to fuck her.  
KK OH Bullshit! Don’t lie to me.  
JS I do like her.  
KK I like her too, not THAT much; but Jesus Ray.  
JS Oh fuck you! You’re such a prude. Bury the body and knock when you come back.  
KK Slut!  
Jet raises his middle finger to Kid as he returns to the building.   
KKIM Jet wasn’t a slut. In fact he must really like her. He normally moves at a snail’s pace with a girl. Shit now I’m doing this alone.   
He starts digging.


	5. A First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicting emotions and sex
> 
> BEWARE - SEXUAL SITUATIONS AHEAD

OCIM I’d gone through the Dracs stuff, nothing more then what he’d said, just a bunch of tablets. Freak chance to have him stumble on us here but I’d bet someone else will follow. Dumb fuckers, follow each other blindly. I could only hope they’d think he’d found me and I killed him once I took the supplies. Jet came through the door with determination.  
OC look I found his extra batteries, maybe we could…  
Before you could finish, Jet’s lips were on yours; rough, forceful. He pulls out of the kiss, takes your hand, leading you to the make shift bedroom.   
OC Oh Okay.   
OCIM Jesus, he’s hot like this. Once there he closes the door and removes his jacket. I mirror his move and removed mine. His eyes seemed to be darker. I start to comment on them when he grabs the hem of my shirt, pulls it off over my head and his lips crash back onto mine. I reach for his shirt to do the same to him. But he removes my wrists and wraps them and his arms around my back.   
OC No fair. I murmur into the kiss.   
He finally breaks the kiss and removes his shirt.   
OCIM He pulls me down on the pallet and the kissing continues, such soft lips. What a great kisser, well I guess Kid was my first kiss so I didn’t have a lot to compare. Lying on top of me, our legs intertwined, his hands on my breasts gently caressing as his lips moved from one collarbone to the other, trying to see which was more sensitive. I kept playing with his hair; running my fingers through it, smelling it but when he bites my collarbone I grab a fistful of his hair and yelp.   
He releases me laughing.  
OC oh you think that’s funny?   
OCIM I do my best move and roll him over. Now I was on top, normally I was killing someone with this move but this time…he was still laughing. I was straddling him, I wiggled my hips lower, pinch his nipple and suck his collarbone at the same time. A moan left his lips that was so feral I felt it down to my toes. Suddenly his hands were reaching for the button of my jeans and I was already feeling the growing bulge in his jeans as I wiggle against him; lick his neck, and suck on his earlobe. With a frustrated groan, he pushes me off, hands around my waist band and pulls my pants off. We couldn’t get our clothes off fast enough. We both laugh as we stumble out of our clothes. Once naked, the laughing stops. He was gorgeous, so lean and tall. His chest was just hairy enough to want to pull on it and a love trail that lead to his beautiful cock.  
JSIM She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. No words. We fell on each other kissing, caressing, grabbing; like a starving man on a buffet. I wanted to be tender, and delicate but I couldn’t keep from entering her roughly. She cried out.  
JS Christ. I’m sorry, too rough? I’ll be gentle.  
You breathlessly replied, No, don’t. I like it.  
JSIM I smile and kiss her again. We kissed and caressed and slammed into each other. As her breathing got shorter, I bit her collarbone and she cried out as she reached her climax. A few moments later I joined her with a groan. Then silence as we both slowly came back to Earth. Still holding each other I placed small kisses over each bite and mark and made my was up to her lips. A longer more intense kiss. I placed my forehead to hers.  
JS That. Was. Amazing.  
OC Yes, is it always that incredible?  
JS Wait, what? You don’t mean?  
OC What?  
JS Why didn’t you say? I was so rough, you said, I thought..  
You silence him with another kiss.  
JS pulling back from your lips. Did I hurt you, YN?  
OC I’m fine. I may be sore tomorrow but it’ll be a sweet reminder, it was wonderful. I loved it, don’t apologize. I might even be willing to do it again.   
Jet kisses you. It was slower and sweeter and gentler.  
OC Nope, I like it better the other way as you flipped him over on his back and straddle him.   
JS You sure?  
OC Shut up, I’m trying to be sexy here.  
He laughes and pulls you into his lips.

Kid was shoving the body into the shallow grave.   
KKIM Damn Jet, leaving me here to do this alone. He could hear occasional noises and laughter from the building. I should’ve kept my mouth shut and I’d have had help. Never seen Jet so crazy for a girl before. His instincts about people were usually infallible so what’s my problem? Why did I kiss her? To prove something? Maybe but what, I have no idea. Jet has designs on her now, so am I jealous? Do I care that she is with Jet instead of me? Maybe, but it’s something else. Why was she out here alone without a vehicle? The Drac might not have been in sight during her perimeter check but…maybe Poison would be able to help me sort it out. Why wasn’t he here? He kept shoveling dirt. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked back at the building and sighed. Let it go, nothing else to do about it.

OC grabbed her shirt and shook it right side out.   
JS ah, you getting dressed already?  
OC already? We’ve been in here for hours. Kid will be wondering in here any minute.   
JS I told him to knock next time.   
You laugh.  
When Kid walks into the building, you two are sitting at the table eating.  
OC Hey Kid, got you something to eat and some water. Come join us.  
KK Thanks. Sitting down across from Jet. They ate in silence.  
JS (standing) I’ll go check the perimeter. He leans down, and kisses you before walking outside.  
KK So you and Jet? Hmm.  
OC Yeah, you reply timidly. You okay with that?  
KK Why wouldn’t I be?  
OC Well you know you don’t trust me and all.  
Kid smiles, chuckles. Yeah, alright. If he’s good with you I guess I can be.  
You open your mouth to say something when he continues. But you could be some crazy seductress who’s got him under a spell.  
OC you’re not serious? Have you met me? I’m far from a seductress, no one is less sexy then me.  
KK And yet in less than 24 hours you two are, are what exactly?  
OC We’re, uh, I mean, I’m uh, honestly Kid, I don’t know. How’s that?   
You stand and clear away the empty cans and bottles. You walk into the make shift bedroom, seeing where you and Jet spent the last few hours you turn and walk past Kid who says, Hey YN. Wait.   
OC I’m not listening or stopping.   
You say as you exit the door.  
OCIM Fresh air, yes that’s what I need. I could see Jet in the distance and hear Kid’s words echo in my head. “known for less than 24 hours…” I’ve never been with a man before. Was this love or just the tablet withdrawal? Hormone explosion? Well explosions for sure and enjoyable ones. But am I being a fool? What is my plan here? Go off with the four most wanted men in the zone and what? Live happily ever after? Lie to Jet forever? I couldn’t tell him about my past could, I? They’d kill me and rightfully so. It’d be a betrayal and I know enough from the files to know that’s enough for them. I could leave and let them continue with their lives but I’d miss Jet. Less than 24 hours and I didn’t want to be away from him. Even watching him now, he is so diligent in how he scopes the perimeter.   
You smile as you notice he is walking to you.  
JS Hey beautiful, why are you out in the heat? Couldn’t take Kid’s third degree?  
OC How’d you guess?  
JS Oh I know him to well. He worries and is skeptical of everyone and he’s never seen me so crazy about someone – change freaks him out a bit.  
He grabs you by the waist, pulling you close.   
JS What about you?  
OC Me? Yes, I’m crazy about me too.  
You smile and kiss him on the nose.  
JS Nice, let’s go inside.

Kid watched you walk outside and finished his lunch. Slightly arguing with himself.  
KKIM I’m not going after her. I said nothing wrong. I wish Poison was here.  
You and Jet walk in.  
KKIM Oh lord, he’s holding her hand.  
JS Kid, we need to talk.  
OC Should I go into the back room? (pulling you hand from Jet’s)  
JS No, you too. Look Kid, I know you and what you’re thinking.  
KK Really?  
JS Absolutely, you think I’m crazy and you wish you could talk to Poison about me.  
KK Well…  
You look at Jet then back to Kid.  
OC Amazing, is he right?  
KK Maybe he is – what do you propose we do about it?  
JS Go home and talk to him. I’ll stay here with YN.  
KK Wait, what if I leave and something happens?  
JS I trust YN with my life (retaking your hand and kissing it)  
KK Okay  
JS If you return and I’m dead then it’s my own fault, if not great.  
KK And what if Poison agrees with my doubts?  
JS He won’t. Ghoul will.  
OCIM What am I witnessing?  
KK And?  
JS They will want to meet YN. You three decide if you come here or we come there. Till then we will stay here and home stays safe. That’s your biggest fear. So you can go first light tomorrow and I’ll stay here with YN.  
KK And tonight?  
OC Why don’t I take patrol and you guys talk and get some rest.  
KK No if any of my doubts turn out right then we’re murdered in a supply closet. Together.  
OC Oh for fucks sake! I could’ve killed you both half a dozen times over by now. Either I’m the worse assassin ever or I’m not going to kill you!  
Jet smiles at your outburst. Kid sighs.  
KK Maybe you’re waiting for something or someone.  
JS Really?  
KK Okay I’ll leave first thing tomorrow. Jet you take watch and I’ll keep an eye on your girlfriend here.  
OC Fine. I’ll sleep like a baby. My conscious is clear.  
JS That’s my girl.  
KK Jeez, get a room.  
OC We had one. You will be sleeping there with me instead.  
Jet (laughs) I’m telling you Kid, Ghoul is gonna love her once he decides she isn’t going to kill us all. I’m going to call Poison and give him the news. You too finish loading up the car.  
KK Fine.  
They spent the rest of the day loading up the car and reorganizing the supply building. Jet took a nap since he was going to stay up on patrol during Kid’s last night there.

OC Look Kid, I’m really not a threat to you guys. I understand your hesitation, really I do. I’ve never openly trusted someone like this before. I would’ve hidden from strangers had I not passed out before getting to the building. I’ve never been involved with a man and I really like Jet. I like you and I want you both to be safe. I truly do. Believe me or not. I can’t control your feelings and I wouldn’t want to if I could.   
You finish your power pup in silence and walk out the front door. Kid thinks about what you said and everything that had happened in the last few days while he ate. Jet walks in while Kid is finishing dinner.  
JS Hey  
KK Hey  
JS You okay with this plan?  
KK Yeah I don’t know why I’m having such a hard time trusting YN. Hell, I normally follow your lead on people blindly. I just can’t get passed something and I don’t know what it is. I’m sorry man. Sincerely.  
JS I wouldn’t want you to be any other way then you are. But I trust her. It’s something more than just taking a liking to a stranger, you know?   
KK Yeah. She’s outside.  
Jet walks out and doesn’t see you right away. You walked till you could barely see the little supply building. You turned and looked at it.  
OCIM am I willing to leave everything at BLI behind and join the Killjoys? Yes, definitely. So now what? Let Kid leave tomorrow and maybe I can “Find” my car. I have enough stuff in there to set a proper perimeter. But I can’t let Jet see my BLI badge. It’s the only thing in the car that ID’s me as an Exterminator. Either way I have to get rid of it, can’t have anyone finding it.   
With the last of the light fading, you head back. Jet sees you approaching.  
JS What are you doing so far out without guns?!  
OC Oh I didn’t even realize Kid still has them.  
JS Jesus! What would’ve happened if you came across a Drac?  
OC I, uh,   
Jet’s tone was surprising, authoritative and demanding. Jet quickly closes the space between you and grabs your face firmly but with a gentle touch.  
JS Promise me, you’ll be more careful. Never do that again! Promise me!  
OC Okay, O.K. I promise.  
Jet pulls you into a firm hug.  
JS I just found you. I won’t lose you over something so stupid.  
You couldn’t speak as the urgency, fear and emotion radiated from him.  
OCIM Wow, he really cares for me.


	6. Alone, just us two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid has left, leaving Jet and OC alone for a bit...

Jet-Star slowly releases his grip and you reward him with a kiss.You try to show in the kiss, just how much his declaration means. You two walk back inside.  
JS Kid, give YN her guns.I won’t have her unarmed again.  
KK Okay, but I thought….  
JS Jesus just do it!  
KK What the Fuck!Here.He shoves the black and white guns at you.  
OC It’s been a full day of excitement.I’m going to sleep. Turning to Jet, be safe tonight.Please.  
Jet smiles.You walk into the bedroom and place your guns next to your side of the makeshift bed.You remove your jacket and lay down.  
OCIM What to do about Korse? He won’t take my disappearance lightly and he’s been out in the zones more and more.We can repaint the car but if I encounter him with the Killjoys, he’ll recognize me.I need a new helmet and some different clothes, something colorful.And a new name.  
Rolling onto your side, facing your guns you try to sleep.

Kid hands Jet a can of power pup.  
KK You sure about this?I mean I know you trust her but you two won’t have a car what if someone shows up this place isn’t exactly defendable.  
JS I think we will be okay.I have a few ideas for trip lines to warn if people try to sneak up on us.You shouldn’t be gone a day or two.You think?  
KK Yeah that sounds right.  
Jet walks outside and Kid walks into the bedroom.He takes off his jacket and lays down next to you.Trying to be quiet, unable to tell if you were asleep, he sighs deeply.He’s tired and as his breathing slows he hears your teeth chattering and feels you shivering next to him.He rolls onto his side and pulls you into his body; spooning you for warmth.  
OC You d-d-don’t have to.I’m, I’m f-f-fine.  
KK Shut up, your freezing and it’s gonna get colder.  
You sigh as Kid holds you tightly and feel his body heat.You drift off to sleep and Kid soon follows.

Next morning, you and Jet watch Kid drive away.  
OC Once Kid is safely away, we should sweep the perimeter one more time before you go to sleep.  
Jet hugs you from behind and nuzzles your neck.I can think of something better to do before sleep.You moan at his kisses.  
OC I don’t know, if we fool around and get jumped by some Dracs; Kid will kill me, if they don’t.  
Jet laughs.I love your sense of humor.He turns you around to face him and kisses you properly.A long, slow and sweet kiss with promises of continuing later.Okay, one last check then we go to bed.  
You raise an eyebrow, questioning.  
JS Please?  
OC Am I so easy?  
Jet’s tone turns serious.NO, that’s not what I meant.  
OC Relax, Star Killer.I’m kidding and I’m yours.  
Jet smiles and you check the surrounding area.  
JS Are you really calling me Star Killer?  
OC Yes my parents had pet names for each other, lovey names.  
JS Star Killer is hardly lovey.  
OC It’s cute, like you.  
Stealing a kiss and running in the opposite direction laughing.You chase each other laughing as you walk the perimeter.Further out then you’d been checking.You catch Jet in a hug from behind playfully but a second later your demeanor changes.  
OC Do you see it?  
Jet immediately following your gaze.No, wait a Drac…near a car?  
OC Yeah he’s not looking this way I can hit him from here but it will only stun him for a bit.We’ll have to be quick to finish him off.Jet was impressed when you made the shot and while the Drac was down you both rush up and he takes the kill shot after you ask about others in the area.Another dead Drac but this one gives you a car.But it’s your car.Eager to get inside, you reach for the door handle.  
JS Wait! It could be booby trapped.  
OCIM Damn, that’s a good idea.Why didn’t I do that?! Stupid Cleric.  
OC I don’t think a Drac has brains enough to set a trap.  
Jet checks the car.It’s partially covered by the desert camo tarp.  
JS I’ve never seen one Drac with a car.Normally they run in groups or with an Exterminator.  
He opens the passenger door and you open the driver’s side.You lean in and over the seat slyly slipping your ID out of the side pocket and kiss Jet’s nose at the same time.ID safely tucked in your pocket.  
OC Well looks like only one person’s been in here.  
JS yeah, check his pockets for keys.  
You go through the Dracs pockets, finding an order from Korse. “Seek Exterminator Cleric and assist, receive report and return to control.”That goes in your pocket with the BLI badge.  
OC No keys or anything of interest here.What do you have?  
JS I got batteries, four guns, and couple of cans of power pup.AH! Keys!  
OC Wonderful, let’s take it back and I can give it a thorough look see while you nap.  
JS Let me check for a kill switch or something mechanical before we start it.  
OCIM Damn this boy is smart.  
Once Jet is satisfied he starts the car and it roars to life.You hop in and head back to your makeshift home.Jet reluctantly agrees to go inside for a nap. You go to work stripping everything of use out of the car.You do it coldly as if it wasn’t your car.You always travel very lightly. You gather all the clothes out of the car and look at it; BLI gear all of it.  
OCIM I definitely need a new handle.Cleric is well known in the zones as much as Korse, more really cause you were the one terrorizing and killing BLI criminals.That life is over, I’m with Jet now.  
You find your black n white helmet in the car.You are staring at the items from the car.You have them all spread out on the table.A few small things, nothing personal.You feel a kiss on your neck.  
JS Hey Star Child, you awake?  
OC Hmm?  
JS You seem out in space, you know lost in thought.You okay?  
OC Uh yeah, just looking at his stuff from the car.Wait, did you call me Star Child?  
Jet smiles.You like it?  
OC I don’t know, maybe?  
OCIM it’s hokey, but it could work.Kid will hate it.  
You laugh.  
JS what’s so funny?  
OC Kid’s gonna hate it!You keep laughing.  
JS Your right, he will.That settles it!He grabs his bottle of water and flicks water at you.I christen you Star Child, Killjoy extraordinaire.  
You laugh and grab Jet, shaking your head and spraying his with water too.He laughs and you kiss him, pulling his close and grabbing his hair.You kiss him deeply with passion and when you release him he pulls you back for another round.He presses you against the table, handing roaming from your breasts to your hips and grinding into each other.When you break the kiss, you unbutton Jet’s shirt and start nibbling his collarbone.  
JS Let’s move this to the other room.  
OC Mm hmm  
It’s heated.You are more aggressive with him as you’ve grown more comfortable with each other.You strip his shirt off and continue kissing his neck and collarbone.He moans and pulls your shirt off, stealing a kiss.You push him down on the ‘bed’ and straddle him as he sits there smiling at you.You grab a handful of hair and push your tongue into his mouth for a passionate kiss.Tongues exploring and fighting for dominance.He moans and you feel his cock twitch beneath you.You pull away from the kiss and smile.  
JS You’re not playing fair, Star.  
OC I not playing.You push him down so he is now lying flat.  
JS No, I guess you’re not.He pulls you to him and kisses you again.  
Both topless, the warm feeling of being skin to skin turns you on.He is so beautiful to you and delicious.You lean down and lick his chest.  
OC Mmm, you are delicious my Star Killer. You chuckle.  
JS Is that funny?  
OC No! But I’m afraid I’m having some very twisted thoughts about what I’d like to do to you. Jet flips you over so he is on top. With a serious look in his eyes, he kisses you deeply and sweetly.Well then, let’s get these pants off of you!  
You both laugh.Each time you’ve made love, the foreplay of kissing, caressing and touching is longer.When he enters you, you are so ready for him.Wet and eager you almost climax immediately.In fact, it doesn’t take you very long.  
OC I’m sorry I couldn’t wait. You say quietly.  
Jet slows the rhythm.Never apologize, if I do nothing in this world but make you feel that way.I’ll die a happy man.Besides, he says whispering in your ear.I bet you can do it again.  
He drops his head to your collarbone and sucks lightly as he resumes his quickening pace.You try to speak but as he bites down you moan and can’t seem to think.The pleasure builds slower this time.His lips seem to be everywhere, on your neck, your earlobe, your collarbone and with each bite of pain, the pleasure increases until finally you can feel yourself on the edge and just need that push into another orgasm.  
It finally comes when he whispers, wait for me love, I’m close.As he begins to climax you join him and it’s only when your heart stops pounding, you realize you’ve been screaming and clinging to him.  
JS Ah, I knew you could do it again.He says breathless, still inside you.  
OC Huh? You manage to gasp.  
Jet laughs and holds you tight.You lay quiet for the longest time.He’s rolled over and pulled you into his arms.Your thoughts start to return and you sigh.  
JS Penny for your thoughts.  
OC Huh?  
JS What’s wrong?  
OC I was thinking about the few items from the car.A whole life summed up in a few weapons, batteries and food packets.What kind of life is that?How do they not realize how much they are missing?  
You pull him closer snuggling into the crook of his arm.He is absently playing with your hair.You continue to talk.  
This.Passion, feeling alive, feeling love just feeling.  
You were really talking about yourself.You never knew happiness, just anger and numb.You’d lost count of how many people you had killed and never felt a thing.Now with Jet you are afraid it will end.The joy.You start to cry.  
JS Hey, hey… moving to cradle your face and look you in the eye. I get it, I know.It’s hard to see the drones of the city.I was one till my parents were killed. Korse and the S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.S accused them of tampering with the pills and killed them. I was lost for a long time after that almost became a S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W myself till I met the guys.That’s why we fight to try to save people even if it’s just one at a time.He kisses you.I think you saved me because I was starting to hate feeling because I all I felt was loneliness.But now I have you.  
You kiss Jet.  
OC You saved me too, more than once this week.You smile.I, I think I love you. You stutter.  
Jet smiles wide.I know I love you.


	7. Enter Party Poison & Fun Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid gets back to home base, what will the boys think of his story?

Kid came speeding into the canyon where they made their home base. It was sparse but safe and it had become a beacon of creativity. Drab colored buildings blended into the desert sand but inside it was bright and colorful, a bit cluttered. It was home. Poison met him as he got out of the car.  
PP Hey Kid, good trip?  
KK Yeah, hugging his brother. Grab Ghoul and let’s unload the supplies. Kid says all business.  
PP No, we can do that later. I think we need to talk about this girl first.  
Kid follows Poison inside. Ghoul is sitting on his favorite chair, strumming a tune on his guitar.  
FG Thank God you’re here. Your brother has worn a path outside pacing and worrying about you.  
PP Sit down and tell us what is going on.  
Kid sighs heavily as he sits and shrugs off his jacket. He’d gone over everything in the car, replaying it over and over.  
FG Jesus, is it that bad?  
PP just start at the beginning.  
Kid tells his side of everything from arriving at the supply hut to leaving this morning. Poison and Ghoul let him talk. Poison sits on the arm of the chair Ghoul is sitting in and by the time Kid finishes Poison is draped across Ghoul’s lap.  
KK That’s what happened.  
FG Ok now tell us what about it all bothers you.  
KK I’m not sure.  
PP Describe YN.  
KK Well, she’s about my age? I don’t know. YC hair, longish. I don’t know she has eyes, I don't know the color but they have a wildness to them, you know?   
FG Well at least she has eyes! He rolls his eyes and glance to Poison.  
KK Maybe its sadness.  
PP …and THERE it is  
Ghoul looks at Poison and shakes his head NO.  
KK What?  
Kid repeats himself. What? What am I missing?  
Before Poison can explain, Ghoul interjects. No, he’s right to be suspicious. Something sounds odd.  
KK Even Ghoul can see it.  
Poison smiles and shakes his head in disagreement. I think you like her but you don’t like her with Jet.  
FG Jet isn’t the type to toss aside safety over a piece of ass.  
PP Exactly! He kisses Ghoul on the top of the head. Thank you for making my point.  
KK Wait Poison, are you really trying to say I’m jealous? His voice getting louder with each word. Really? Jealous?! He’s now standing.  
Ghoul looks to Poison to respond.  
PP Don’t get all bent outta shape. Stop and hear me out.  
Kid slowly sighs and sinks back in to the chair.  
PP First, how many single girls have we met since we’ve been in the zones?  
FG I don’t know 20-30  
Kid starts to speak and Poison holds a hand up for him to wait.  
PP How many has Jet been into?  
FG Zero.  
PP Why?  
KK He’s gay!  
Ghoul throws an empty can at him.  
PP He’s met plenty of girls, known them for ages. Nothing. So it’s gotta be someone special that pulls his attention. As Ghoul pointed out crudely, he wouldn’t risk what we have for a piece of ass. You agree?  
KK Okay, yes but how does that mean I’m jealous?! I felt nothing when I kissed her and told her so.  
FG What The Fuck?! Was that before or after you caught Jet bending her over the counter?  
PP Before, am I right? You kissed her and she picked him. Come on Kid, you gotta see it.  
FG Oh I gotta meet this chic. She’s got you both making a play for her. Maybe I’ll make a pass.  
Poison tousles Ghoul’s hair. Sorry baby, but your gay and your mine.  
FG Oh yeah, I forgot. Smiling at Poison.  
KK Fucking Jet!  
PP What now?  
KK He said you’d agree with him.  
FG He’s always had a way to read people.  
PP If he trusts her, I’m good.  
FG I’d still rather meet her way from here.  
KK Fine, we’ll all go back. I’ll warn you they are more lovey dovey then you two.  
Ghoul and Poison look at each other shocked.  
PP What?  
FG More?  
FG Come to me my love, my reason for living! He grabs Poison by the face and lays a long, loud, sloppy kiss on him.  
KK Fuck you all. He says standing and storming off to his room.

Later that night in bed, Ghoul is smoking as Poison’s head is in his lap, absently playing with his red hair. Poison has his eyes closed and is humming softly.   
PP Spill it Ghoul, what’s bothering you?  
FG Hmm?  
PP Something is on your mind. Tell me.  
FG I’ve never seen Kid and Jet disagree. In fact they have always been close.  
PP Yeah, so?  
FG Well maybe he is jealous. But not over her.  
Poison lifts his head and looks at Ghoul. What are you saying?  
FG I’m not saying anything, but I’m wondering. When have we seen Kid show interest in a girl? Really serious interest?  
PP I don’t know, I’ve never thought about it. You think he has feelings for Jet? Really?  
FG I don’t know but something seems off with the whole situation.  
PP Maybe you’ll feel better once we meet her.  
FG What about Kid’s feeling?  
PP I don’t know, he’ll have to get over it. Either way looks like he won’t be with Jet or this girl; no matter which one he’s hot for.  
Ghoul pulls Poison to him. I love it when you say ‘hot’.   
Poison smiles and kisses Ghoul, a small peck. I love it when you shut up. He kisses him again, a longer deeper kiss with tongues exploring.   
Ghoul breaks the kiss. Jerk!   
Ghoul flips them over so Poison is lying under him. He straddles him and pulls off his shirt and begins to plant kisses from his jaw down to his collarbone. Poison moans. Ghoul pulls his own shirt off and resumes his seduction of Poison.

Kid is lying on his bed in his room. Replaying everything from meeting YN to his conversation with Ghoul and Poison.   
KKIM Jealous? That’s ridiculous.   
She’s not my type, she’s too pretty, she’s a stranger, can’t be trusted.   
Why can’t Jet see that’s somethings off? He’s smarter than this. I’ve never seen him so gaga for a girl like this before. He’s blinded by her.   
Maybe I should tell him I kissed her. Maybe that will make him see she’s …she’s what? Not loyal? A slut?   
Why did I kiss her? I remember thinking how good she smelled and that she was pretty and her lips were soft.   
It meant nothing!   
I’m not jealous.   
When I saw her and Jet kissing I felt nothing then too.   
Poison’s an ass. I’m not jealous. I don’t care about YN.   
With that thought Kid rolls over and goes to sleep.

The next morning the three roll out back to the supply shack. They ride in silence listening to Dr. Death Defying’s broadcast. “Listen up you motor babies. Report just came in our favorite Crash King has been dusted. Looks like Cleric is on the scene and in the zones looking for the Killjoys. So if you’re listening, keep your guns handy and your eyes open.” The music resumes and Ghoul turns it down.   
FG Cleric? How the FUCK would Cleric find Crash King?!  
KK Did he know when we were making our supply run?  
PP No, last time we saw him he said he was heading back towards the city to scavenge.  
FG but that wouldn’t matter, he knows where the shack is.  
KK Fuck, that Drac we killed said he was searching for an Exterminator to deliver tablets. What if…  
PP You think Cleric could be on his way to the shack?  
FG No, you think YN is Cleric.  
PP Kid, you said she pressed the Drac for answers as much as you guys did. She had plenty of time to kill you. Why wait?  
FG I can’t say I’ve ever heard of an Exterminator seducing a victim before killing him, I mean why bother? They are supposed to be emotionless killing machines. Korse is all anger but I don’t see him making a pass at me or you.  
KK Funny, very funny. I don’t think YN is Cleric.  
PP Good, I don’t think she is either.  
FG I’m still not sure.  
PP What?  
KK Really?  
FG I think Kid is jealous.  
KK Fuck you Ghoul.  
Poison laughs and they drive on.  



	8. A visit with Dr. Death Defying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short traveling chapter to set up the coming reunion

You wake up early and slip out from under Jet’s embrace and go outside. You check the traps and the perimeter; everything clear.   
OCIM I’m lying to Jet. I should tell him the truth.   
If I do he will hate me, maybe kill me. I’d rather be dead then live without him but I don’t want to lie to him.   
Without the tablets I’m a different person. I’m not Cleric anymore. I’m Star Child, Jet Star’s girl or girlfriend or lover? Whatever he wants to call me. I’m good with as long as I’m his.  
Jet walks out yawning and stretching. He sees you sitting watching the horizon. Quietly, he walks over and sits next to you.  
OC Good morning Jet Ski  
Jet laughs, where do you come up with this stuff?  
OC What?  
JS Good morning, Star Child. He kisses you. Are we watching the sun rise again?  
OC Yes it seems we are.  
JS Did you check the perimeter?  
OC Yes Kobra Kid, I did. You both laugh. You think he got home ok?  
JS Oh yeah, I’m sure they’ll be here late tonight.  
OC You worried about introducing me to your family?  
JS No my love, I’m sure they will love you just like me. Well not like me or else I’d be jealous but they’ll love you enough. Yes, good.  
You smile and say, Ah, leaning in for a kiss. Jet moans in the kiss.  
OC You have the best lips for kissing. You kiss him again, a quick one. So soft.  
Jet kisses you back expertly caressing her lips and moving down your neck drawing a moan from your lips. Jet smiles and laughs against your skin and mumbles, I love hearing that moan from you. God, it’s sexy.  
You laugh, I’m not sexy.  
Jet stops, sits up to face you eye to eye. You are truly the sexiest woman I’ve ever known. The way you laugh, smile, kiss, everything. You are intoxicating.   
You blush and quietly say, Thank you Jet. I appreciate that. I’ve never thought of myself that way but you make me feel desirable and loved. I like that. A lot. It makes me feel safe, I think I should tell yo-  
Before you can finish Jet captures your lips with his. Demanding, deep and passionate. When he releases you he asks, Tell me what?  
OC Let’s go back inside  
Jet smiles, standing extending his hand for you. He leads you back inside to your make shift bedroom. Closing the door, he turns to you. I love you.  
OC I love you too.  
JS My Star Child. He smiles, kisses you and lays you down on the bed.

Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid and Party Poison stop at Dr. Death Defying’s make shift studio to find out more about Crash King’s death.  
KK How do you know it was Cleric?  
DDD Well we don’t know for sure  
FG Then why add to his reputation?!  
DDD Look this is something I’d never say on air but Crash King wasn’t just dusted. He was tortured, mangled first. Worst thing we’ve seen from any of the BLI drones or S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.S Hell even Korse isn’t this sadistic.   
KK Jesus, that’s messed up. He says quietly.  
DDD Cleric is the only one we know of that constantly sweeps the zones and kills all he comes across. Besides, we know Korse was in Battery City when Crash died.  
Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.  
FG this fucking sucks but we gotta get back on the road.  
They say their goodbyes and leave. They ride in silence each thinking about Crash and how quickly life can end.


	9. Hey, hey the gang's all here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our original character finally meets the rest of the Killjoys, will it be a happy reunion?

You and Jet spend the day in bed with intermittent trips outside to check on the perimeter. Jet tells you about his childhood and meeting the guys. Several times you start to tell him you are Cleric but something always stops you. The situation or a kiss. Such a short time together and you are completely in love with him. His smile, his lips, his kiss. You two are watching the sun set when you spot the dust from a car. You both stand and step away from each other in case it’s not the boys and you need to defend your positions. 

JS It’s the boys.  
OC you sure?  
JS I can see the spider from here.  
You look again and smile.   
OC Looks like your pretty eyes are sharper than mine.   
Jet wraps his arms around your shoulder.   
JS Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.   
You smile and steal a quick kiss as the car stops and they step out. You step away from Jet but he pulls you closer. 

Party steps out of the driver door; Ghoul and Kid from the passenger’s side. Everyone is quiet and the boys look leery.

OCIM they aren’t moving closer, not talking, somethings wrong. Eight feet away and silent.  
JS Jesus, what’s wrong? Jet’s arm drops off your shoulder but he takes your hand in his.  
OC Something has happened, hasn’t it?   
OCIM Oh God, they know, please don’t let them shoot me this close to Jet. He can’t get hurt by accident.  
PP Lets go inside. Kid, check the perimeter.  
Kid nods and unholsters his gun. Poison motions for Jet to lead them inside. Jet turns, still holding your hand and walks inside. Ghoul and Poison follow.

Poison closes the door and approaches you.  
PP How did you find this place exactly?  
JS Poison, wait a minute.  
PP EXACTLY, step by step. How?  
OC Well… you begin quietly.  
Jet pulls you behind him and steps up to Poison. What is going on?  
FG Stay out of it Jet!  
Poison pdraws his gun and points it in your face over Jet’s shoulder.   
PP Start talking! HOW?!  
JS Back off Poison!  
You are stunned, flabbergasted and you can’t pull your hand from Jet’s. If Poison shoots, Jet will get hurt. You start to ramble.   
OC I, I don’t know. I don’t know where THIS is! Really. I ran out of supplies. I haven’t seen anyone for a week maybe more…even then I hid, didn’t talk to them.  
JS Are you OUTTA YOUR FUCKING MIND?!  
OC I stole some food from a trash sight, I was lost. I’ve been too afraid to talk to anyone I’ve seen. I didn’t want to get hurt or attacked. I killed a Drac and stole his batteries. I kept walking at night till the patrols scared me.  
JS PUT THE GUN DOWN POISON!  
Ghoul is silently watching the exchange intensely.  
PP We have to know HOW Jet  
JS FUCK YOU!   
Jet pushes Poison, he stumbles back a few steps but never lowers his gun.  
OC I saw something in the horizon and got closer saw this building, next thing I knew Jet and Kid saved my life. I still don’t know what zone this is. If you kill me now, I’d understand. 

Closing your eyes, the fear of the situation paralyzing, tears falling freely from your eyes.  
OCIM This is it, I’m going to die. You begin to whisper softly to Jet. I love you Jet, you are my Star Killer. Theses have been the happiest days of my life. I love you.  
You wait to hear the gun fire; you repeat over and over how you love Jet. Your voice breaking by the emotion and crying.  
Jet pushes Poison again, tears now visible in his eyes.  
JS IF YOU SHOOT HER, SHOOT ME NEXT. I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT HER.  
FG okay, that’s enough Poison.  
Poison lowers his gun and turns to Ghoul.  
PP Believe me now?  
FG Yeah okay.  
JS A test? This is some kind of bullshit test? Are you fucking kidding me?!  
He turns to you and pulls you tight into his chest. You are trying to catch your breath as you sob uncontrollably.   
Kid walks in to see tears in Jet’s eyes and you sobbing.  
KK WOW, you made Jet cry Ghoul, you are a mean bastard.  
PP It’s why we call him Ghoul.  
JS You ALL suck! She never drew her gun; that alone should’ve been enough.  
KK Crash King is dead Jet.  
JS What? How?  
FG before we get into it; take care of your girl.  
PP Let’s give them few minutes.  
They go outside.  
PP We secure?  
KK Yeah they set up some nice traps and warning devices. She must have suggested them. I’ve never seen them before. So, you pushed her hard, huh?  
PP Harder then I should’ve. Jet isn’t gonna forget this you know.  
FG Yeah I know.

You stop crying but Jet still holds you tight and you cling to him.  
JS Are you okay Star Child? My friends are assholes.  
OC No, they have no idea who I am, I get it.  
JS Why didn’t you draw your gun?  
OC Honestly? I was afraid you’d get hurt if he fired and I forgot about it.  
Jet smiles and kisses you sweetly.  
JS I love you Star child.  
OC I love you Star Killer.

KK They are laughing.  
FG You’ve got ears like a bat.  
KK Trust me it sucks. Especially with my room next to yours.  
Poison laughs as they enter the building. Jet introduces the guys to your properly.  
KK Star Child? Star. Child. What happened to YN?  
JS It’s her handle.  
KK Seriously?  
FG It’s cute.  
PP I like it.  
KK It’s SUCKS!  
You and Jet explode with laughter, exchange a look with each other and laugh again.  
JS So tell me what happened to Crash?  
FG Dr. D thinks it was Cleric.  
OC Cleric? You whisper going pale.  
KK You know Cleric?  
OC I’ve heard the name.  
JS They don’t know for sure?  
PP It wasn’t Korse, he was in Battery City.  
FG Whoever did it, did quite a number on him. Tortured him and carved him up.  
PP He knew where this place is, he could’ve told.  
JS We killed another Drac.  
KK When?  
JS After you left, this one had a car.  
OC It’s out back. We didn’t find much in it.  
FG That’s what? Two Dracs here in like 2-3 days?  
KK That’s too many.  
JS Agreed.  
PP I say we take all we can carry and head home. Avoid this place for a while.  
Everyone agrees.  
KK Do we really want to head out tonight?  
FG I hate driving at night; always seems like a bad idea.  
PP we can’t stay here.  
OC Why not? I mean if it’s too dangerous to travel at night…  
Your voice fading out as everyone’s attention turns to you.  
KK No room.  
OC We have a room.  
JS You three can sleep out here.   
OC It’ll be cozy.  
Ghoul laughs.  
KK Fuck you Star. Child.  
PP Maybe if we move some things around.  
KK OH Hell no, I’m not sleeping with those two.  
You look to Jet for an explanation.  
JS Ghoul and Poison tend to get loud when they are together.  
OC Oh, OH.  
OCIM There’s something not in my files.  
KK Christ, they are louder then you two. Gesturing to you and Jet.  
OC Why Kid, I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about. Jet has been a complete gentleman.  
KK Please spare me your sexy stories.  
Ghoul and Poison laugh.  
PP I like her.

Everyone starts loading up the cars with supplies and moving the shelves around for sleeping space. Even though the mood has relaxed, Jet doesn’t leave you alone with anyone. Once the place is almost cleared out, you go into the bedroom.

PP Look Jet, about earlier.  
JS Just save it, I really don’t want to hear it.  
FG It was my idea  
JS I don’t care, I don’t want to…  
KK I didn’t think it’d go so far.  
JS Enough! You should be apologizing to Star Child.  
KK Jesus Jet, that name is awful!  
JS Fuck you too KID!  
Jet turns, walks into the bedroom and closes the door roughly. You turn to see him standing there facing the door. You walk over and hug him from behind.  
OC I’m fine. You shouldn’t hold this against them. They have every right to protect you and their family. I’m a stranger. They don’t trust me and that’s okay.  
Jet shakes his head no and he holds your hands against his chest.  
JS There was no cause for that; he never should’ve pulled his gun. It was too far. I’d never do that.  
OC you should accept their apology. They love you. Maybe I have cast a spell on you. You don’t know me, really. I’ve killed before. You would be safer if you left me behind and forgot about me.  
Jet turns to face you  
JS IS that what you want?  
OC NO! But I want you safe and if something happens to you because of me. Well…I’m not sure I couldn’t live with that.  
JS You won’t have to, because I’m not going anywhere without you. He pulls you into a tight hug. I know this has been sudden.  
OC I’ve wanted you since I woke up in your arms. My parents told me they fell in love at first sight. I never thought that was real, till you.   
You look up him, your chin on his chest. He looks down, his hair falling around his face, framing it. You smile.  
OC I love you so much it hurts, you know?  
JS Yeah, I know.  
OC Am I saying it too much? Like it’s just not enough to express how I feel.  
JS I’ll never get tired of hearing those words from you.   
He presses his lips to yours, softly at first then more demanding. He pulls you down onto your bed.

FG I guess I should’ve expected that.  
KK He’s taking it too personally.  
PP Well, isn’t it? I mean, if someone draws on either of you I’d be mad as hell. AND that’s if I didn’t kill them for it.  
FG But that’s us. Hell, he’s known her for a minute. Maybe less.  
KK See? It’s what I’ve been saying. Am I wrong? Something isn’t right, is it?  
PP I don’t know. She seems sincere. I think she really cares for Jet.  
KK Okay but that doesn’t mean something isn’t off; just cause she likes him.  
FG Still I guess we should apologize to her.  
PP I agree but let’s wait till tomorrow.  
KK I’m not sleeping next to Ghoul.  
PP Why?  
KK He always tries to spoon me and I’ve been spooned by Jet this week. I’m done.  
FG I’m hurt.   
He says laughing.  
PP Fine. Baby. I’ll sleep in the middle.  
KK Damn right you will.  
Ghoul laughs.


	10. Good Road trip or Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT in this chapter and coming chapters...  
>  The thing about talking in a care; you can't escape when the truth comes out.

Next morning, Kid wakes early and goes out to check the perimeter; leaving Ghoul and Poison alone. Kid notices them snuggling closer as he walks out the door.

In your room, you wake to Jet nibbling your neck as he spoons you from behind.   
OC Mmm, someone is up early.   
Running your hand down his stomach and cupping him. You can feel him stiffen as you gently rub him through his boxers. He moans at your touch and pulls you down; now on your back he rolls on top and rubs himself between your legs.   
OC Should we do this here? Your friends are just outside the door.  
He bites on your collarbone. And you moan not caring anymore. He makes his way with kisses from your neck to your lips. He stops and smiles at you, an inch away from kissing you. You pull him down till his lips crash into yours. Kissing roughly and deeply; you wrap your legs around his waist and he hisses at the friction on you rubbing his body with yours. Moaning.  
OC too many clothes, you mumble between kisses.  
Jet quickly remedies the situation. Now both naked; you reach for his hard cock, stroking it slowly and sucking on his neck. He moves to align his body with yours and you gasp loudly as he enters you forcefully. You shove your face into his shoulder to muffle the moans and gasps. He buries himself as deep as he can inside you and holds you there till you can’t take it anymore and struggle to move against him.   
OC tease  
Jet laughs, me? Never!  
OC Please Jet…  
JS As you wish my love  
He slowly draws back, just to the point of withdrawing from you and pushes back in roughly and again to his hilt. Again and again. Slowly and forcefully; driving you crazy. You’re trying to be quiet but with each stroke your gasps and moans get louder. Jet’s shoulder is already turning purple from your biting him to keep from screaming. When he finally pushes you over the edge; you give up and slam your hand over your mouth as the waves of pleasure cause you to shudder. Jet’s joins you quickly after planting his mouth on yours as you scream. 

Poison wakes to Ghoul snuggling closer to him and seeing Kid is up.   
FG Listen, he whispers in Poison’s ear, they are having sex.  
Poison giggles quietly.  
PP Oh my God, they are!  
Ghoul nuzzles Poison’s neck.  
FG They are trying to be quiet, but   
PP they aren’t.  
Poison turns to face Ghoul and smiles. Ghoul raises an eyebrow questioningly. Poison pulls him into a kiss, a demanding kiss that Ghoul knows means more. He rolls on top of Poison. Poison reaches for Ghoul’s waistband and begins unbuttoning his jeans. Ghoul pulls Poison’s shirt off.  
FG Do we have time for this?  
PP I don’t really care, I need my baby.   
Capturing his lips again; he pushes Ghoul’s jeans down his hips. 

Kid opens the door to see Ghoul’s bare ass facing him.  
KK Jesus Christ!   
He covers his eyes.  
KK What the fuck!? Can’t you two keep it in your pants for one fucking day?  
Poison and Ghoul start laughing so hard they can’t speak. Ghoul tries to pull his jeans over his ass and each time Poison giggles and pushes them back down. Kid turns his back still screaming obscenities and yelling “My EYES!” Ghoul finally wins the battle with Poison by kissing him quickly and jumping up he redresses himself. You gingerly open the door stand in the doorway with Jet watching Ghoul and Poison laugh as Kid gets madder.

OC Good morning?  
KK let’s just eat and get home  
JS I’m good with that.  
Ghoul and Poison stand and grab their jackets off the floor. Everyone eats in silence with occasional glances between Ghoul and Poison and giggling; and you and Jet smiling. The shack is cleaned up and locked up.

PP Before we head home Star Child, we owe you an apology. I’m sorry things went so far yesterday. I can see you care about Jet.  
FG It was my idea and I can’t apologize for coming up with it but we were harsher then we should’ve been and for that I’m sorry.  
You look to Kid expecting him to add his apology and he silently glares back at you.  
OC I appreciate the apology. I can see how much you guys love each other. I understand why you did it.  
KK Who is riding with whom?  
JS we can take one car and you can take the other.  
KK Let it go Jet; no one is going to hurt her.  
JS She has a name.  
KK STAR CHILD, okay? Dumbest name ever.  
OC Hey! I like my name. It matches my Star Killer.  
FG Star Killer? That’s fucking great!  
KK Jesus, whatever.  
Poison laughs. You and Jet walk to the newly found car.  
PP Star Child, why don’t you ride with us so we can get to know you more?  
You look to Jet.  
JS No  
FG Come on Jet, we are trying to be friendly.  
KK She can handle herself.  
OC Stop talking about me like I’m not here.  
PP Sorry Star Child.  
JS She rides with me.  
OC Why don’t you guys ride with us?  
PP Yeah  
FG Okay  
KK Finally!  
Everyone climbs into the cars and head out. Jet lets Ghoul drive giving the back seat to the two of you. You cuddle into Jet’s arms in the back as Poison rides shotgun. Ghoul reaches over and holds Poison’s hand while driving. Kid following in their car.

PP So Star Child tell us your life story.  
OC Oh, uh okay. I was born in the city. My parents were sense offenders. They taught me to pretend to be on the tablets. They were so in love; they hated the company and what it does to people. They joined the resistance. We could’ve left the city and lived out here but my father always said you need to dismantle tyranny from within. Korse and the S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. unit shot him in our living room. They dragged me out in the street after they used a flamethrower and burnt my mother alive as she clung to my father. I don’t know why I was spared. I was held by Korse as my family burned. He. You pause remembering how creepy Korse held you. He whispered in my ear how I’d be his best creation, a killer who would do everything he wanted. I was disgusted and tried to be as unemotional as I could. I kept silent and I waited. After a few days of refusing to eat and sleep he ordered that I be moved to his dorm and once we got outside the company building I bit the Drac holding me and ran. I didn’t stop until I couldn’t run anymore. I hid. It was weeks before I got out of the city. Korse had Dracs looking for me. They almost caught me too. The Ritalin Rats I was hiding with tried to trade me for some extra units. As they were driving me back to Korse they told me how much he’d paid to get me back. They said no one was worth that much. They said some pretty disgusting things to me. I knew then for certain that Korse’s plan for me wasn’t just S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. training. I was going to belong to him completely.

Jet hugs you tighter as you stop for a moment. Your voice breaking. You brush away a few tears.

JS That’s enough for now.  
PP Jesus, that’s sick.  
FG and he thinks we are the perverts.  
OC Is that why you left the city? Cause you’re gay?  
Ghoul still holding Poison’s hand; holds it up and kisses the top of Poison’s hand.  
FG I left because my man was going. I had to follow.  
PP He’s so in love with me, he’s almost obnoxious about it.  
FG Actually its cause no one sucks cock as well as he does.  
JS Whoa  
PP It’s true.  
OC Well, o.k. then.  
Everyone chuckles.  
PP So you never found another gang or crowd to call home?  
OC No I’d mostly hid from people and became a scavenger. Honestly I don’t know if I’ve ever spoken more in my life then in the last week. I do feel bad that I’ve come between you guys.  
PP That’s bullshit.  
FG We are good.   
OC Kid’s got a mean hate on for me. He’s trying to be polite for your sake.  
You look at Jet and kiss his cheek.  
JS He needs to try harder.  
OC But seriously how do I win him over?  
JS Kid will be fine.  
FG I don’t think he’ll let it go.  
OC Poison, you’re his brother. What can I do?  
PP I don’t know. He’s never been like this before. I’ve seen rage; apathy; but this is something else. Until I know what, I can’t fix it.  
JS Fuck you’re always coddling him. He’ll get over it.  
FG No normally. Poison is at his throat and you’re the one defending him.  
OC Oh My GOD You think he’s jealous?  
JS What?   
FG Yeah I do.  
PP Ghoul….  
FG She asked.  
JS You think he wants Star Child?  
OC NO, he wants you!  
FG Damn she’s quick.  
PP This isn’t the time Ghoul.  
FG I like her, can we keep her?  
JS Dammit you two! Stop the car.  
Ghoul pulls off the road and Kid follows. Everyone steps out and stretches. Jet deliberately walks away from the cars.  
OCIM Should I follow? Should I stay out of it?  
Ghoul, Poison and Kid are standing by the cars.  
KK Hey Star Child, you want some water?  
You glance towards Jet then back to Kid.  
OC Yeah. You know I can hear your eyes roll when you say my name.  
KK Your name. HA it’s unoriginal.  
OC Sorry, I’m not more creative for ya. How about hand signals? Know this one?

You flip him your middle finger. Ghoul and Poison laugh and Kid can’t help but join in. You take your water and walk out to Jet.  
OC Hey, you okay?  
He turns to you.  
JS Yeah  
OC you seemed bothered by what I said. It was just an idea and I could be wrong. If you…  
JS I just needed a minute to process the idea that it could be true.  
OC Do you think you might feel the same?  
JS Even if I was gay, he wouldn’t be my type. I love him like a brother and I just don’t think that’s it. He couldn’t want me, why would he?  
OC Wait! Why do you say that? Why wouldn’t he want you and love you? You are very desirable, sexy, kind and compassionate. I can believe it. Who wouldn’t be in love with you? I’m in love with you.  
He kisses you, a long sweet kiss that ends with a chaste one and a long tight hug.  
JS Yes, thank God you are.

FG They make a cute couple, don’t they?  
Poison shoots him a glare and Kid grumbles something inaudible. You and Jet walk back towards the boys with arms around each other.  
JS Kid, can I ride with you for a while?  
KK Yeah sure Jet.  
Jet gives you one more kiss before releasing you to walk to Kid’s car. You climb in the back of the other car.  
FG So, good talk?  
PP Ghoul drop it.  
OC its fine, Jet’s cool. Although I have no idea what he’ll say to Kid. He’s not freaked out or anything. He doesn’t actually think anyone would want him. Can you believe that? I mean he’s adorable. Sweet, and kind and practically a sex god personified. Oh Shit, did I just say that out loud?  
The guys explode with laughter.  
FG SEX GOD should be his new handle.  
PP YES!  
OC Oh God, please no. Forget I said anything.  
They laugh harder.

The other car is quiet, oddly quiet. Finally Kid breaks the silence.  
KK So you’re okay with YN being alone with Ghoul and Poison now?  
JS Star. Child.  
KK Fuck really?   
JS that’s her handle and you need to start protecting her real name just like ours.  
KK Fine  
JS But yes, I think she will be okay. I wanted to ride with you so we could talk.  
KK Look man, I’m trying to be cool about STAR. CHILD. Really I am.  
JS I’m not feeling it. Try again. At least lie better.  
KK Fuck you Jet.  
JS I’m just going to ask this point blank.  
KK Ask me what? I’ve told you I’m not interested in her like that.  
JS What about me?  
KK What?  
JS Are you upset about Star cause you are into me?  
KK Wait. OH. MY. GOD. So many things wrong with that. I don’t know where to start. Are you really calling her Star now? I mean, Jesus what is that?  
JS Just be honest with me Mikes. Really I need to know what is going on in your head.  
Kid reaches for his bottle of water and takes a drink and looks out the passenger window, sighing heavily.  
JS Talk to me. We’ve fought side by side; slept side by side; I’ve known you for more years then I haven’t. I don’t want you to get hurt by anyone or anything. I…  
KK Jesus, Okay. I like Star Child or is it just Star.  
JS without the attitude, please.  
Kid sighs again. Calmer this time.  
KK I wasn’t sure if I was being hostile because I wanted it to be me with her or what exactly. After talking to Ghoul and Poison I started to really think about it and I think it is you. You and I both have had one night hook ups with girls, uh women. I haven’t been attracted to a guy since I was younger. I didn’t know I was attracted to you till she showed up. Even now if you weren’t with her I know you wouldn’t be with me and honestly I don’t know if that’s what I want or I just don’t want you with anyone. Now everyone is coupled up and I’m alone. Before at least we were alone together.  
JS Ah Kid, I’ll always be here for you man. You know that.  
KK You are already pulling away. Siding with her. You are a couple and you’re together.  
He sniffles and continues. Ghoul and Poison are together; I’m the 5th wheel.  
JS I love you man, I do. But that’s some mental thinking. Do you think Ghoul or Poison love you less because they have each other?  
KK Poison’s my brother.  
JS So am I. So is Ghoul. You don’t abandon family, you just add to it. Star likes you, in time you will feel like she’s family too.  
KK I don’t know   
JS I do. Remember how long it took me? I was messed up when you found me and look at us now.   
KK Yeah, look at us. I’m fighting with a girl over you.  
Jet laughs and Kid can’t help but chuckle too.  
KK If the boys are good with her I’m sure I will be too. Just give me time.


	11. Home at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to setup the next ones....LOTS OF SMUT COMING

Arriving at the Killjoy compound the boys drive the cars around back and park. Everyone climbs out of the cars; stretching Jet walks over to you, cups your jaw in his hand and plants a long deep kiss on you. When he releases you, he pulls you towards the house and inside. The boys watch from the cars.  
FG Jet – are we gonna unload the cars?  
JS Later.  
You smiling and laugh as he pulls you along.  
KK See? Obnoxious aren’t they?  
PP Maybe they are more lovey then us.  
He looks to Ghoul sentiment and doubt on his face.  
Ghoul looks shocked.  
FG Ah HELL no. No way baby.   
He wraps Poison in his arms and kisses him sweetly at first then pushes his tongue into Poison’s mouth and Poison moans.  
KK Fuck my Life!   
Kid walks past them into the house only to find Jet innocently showing you around.   
OC Wow, it’s so colorful and bright.  
KK Yeah that’s Poison, he’s the artist.  
OC Do you think he could paint a helmet for me?  
JS Yeah  
Kid trying to be nice says, He’d love it.  
Jet puts his arm around your waist and guides you into the living room. He points to two doors; Ghoul and Poison are over there and Kid is next door.  
KK Lucky me! He pushes past them, slamming his bedroom door behind him.  
JS We are down the hall.   
He leads to you down the hall to another door, opens it and leads you inside. He releases your hand and you walk around. It’s clean. There’s a guitar in the corner, gadgets on the desk half assembled. A few books and stuff, a stereo and some CD’s; you look around touching a few things.  
JS Welcome home baby.  
OC Home? Sounds strange.  
JS Strange in a good way?  
You stand silently looking around and shrug.  
JS Hey, you okay?  
He walks over to you, turning you to face him. Tears in your eyes.  
OC I haven’t had a home.  
Jet kisses you sweetly.  
JS You have one now.  
You laugh.  
JS What?  
OC Well, it’s funny. We could’ve stayed and lived the rest of our days on that shack floor and I’d been happy but this…this is REALLY nice!  
Jet laughs.  
JS So what do you want to do first?  
He pulls you towards the bed.  
OC isn’t that a little obvious?  
JS Am I?  
OC I mean shouldn’t we unload the supplies? I’m trying to make a good impression on your friends.  
JS Yeah, okay.   
They walk back into the living room to find Ghoul pounding on Kid’s door.  
FG Get your lazy ass out here and help unload!  
Poison walks in the kitchen with an armful of stuff.  
Kid yells from inside his room, FUCK THAT! I’m not playing pack mule while everyone else is FUCKING their brains out!   
He opens the door to see Ghoul and Jet shocked, while you turn and walk outside to the cars to avoid Kid. You grab your backpack from the car.  
Kid sees you walk outside and the looks on the boy’s faces.  
KK Fuck! He follows you outside. Look YN I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick.  
OC I get that you’re having a hard time with all of this; I just want to fit in and be with Jet. I don’t want you all to hate me.  
KK I don’t hate you.  
OC You just wish you never met me. I get it. I’ll try to keep my distance from you but you gotta do something for me.  
KK What?  
OC Call me Star Child.  
KK FUCK  
You smile at him.  
OC Come on Kid, you can do it. I know you can...  
Kid grabs some stuff from the cars as the other come outside. As he heads back inside, Kid says. Fuck You STAR CHILD.  
You smile as the boys look confused.  
OC No thank you Kid, let's leave that to Jet.  
Ghoul and Jet laugh.  
PP oooo Ghoul, she’s gonna fit right in.  
KK Fuck all of you.  
Kid storms inside, drops his supplies in the kitchen and heads straight to his room. Slamming the door; as the others unload the rest of the supplies.  
PP He really should be helping.  
OC It’s my fault, he was trying to be nice and I couldn’t help but devil him about my handle.  
JS He’ll get over it.   
With everything unloaded and put away; things settle down. Kid still in his room as everyone eats and then settles in the living room. Ghoul and Poison in their favorite chair; you and Jet on the couch holding hands.   
FG Say baby, you wanna join me in a shower? He nuzzles Poison’s neck.  
PP Of course! They jump up giggling and Ghoul actually chases Poison out of the room.  
You look at Jet and laugh.  
OC Wow, they are cute together. Wait, did he say shower?  
Jet smiles. Yeah we have all the modern conveniences. Slipping his hand from your and placing it around your shoulder he pulls you closer. Whispering in your ear, would you let me wash you? Watch you get wet in the shower? I’ll soap you all over and…  
OC Jesus Jet….you half whisper half moan.  
He smiles and you grab his neck and pull his mouth into yours. Kissing him fiercely. He pushes you down on the couch lying on top of you. He pulls his lips from you to kiss down your jaw and neck to you collarbone. You’re gasping for air and as he bites you, you moan loudly.   
JS that’s it baby let me hear you.  
You whimper, please Jet.  
He kisses your lips harshly again then quickly releases you and jumps up off the couch. Grabbing your hand and pulling you up on your feet. He quickly leads you down the hall to the bedroom.


	12. The Shower Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerard - Very Much SMUT

Ghoul chases Poison into the bathroom. Both of them smiling and giggling. Once the door closes Ghoul’s expression changes to one of pure lust. Poison’s smiles when he sees the lust in Ghoul’s eyes.  
FG Strip. Now.  
Poison’s smile changes to a smirk as he slowly begins to remove his clothes. Making it a bit of a show; Ghoul stands against the wall watching. When Poison is down to his boxers, he turns his back to Ghoul to slowly bend over and push his boxers down. Giving Ghoul a full show of his ass; Ghoul moans and feels his cock growing harder and pressing against his pants. He growls at Poison, come here. Poison now completely naked turns to Ghoul; his cock hard, he walks over to Ghoul and Ghoul grabs his hips and pulls him close and kisses him hard. Poison runs his hands up Ghoul’s chest and pushes his vest off his shoulders. Ghoul doesn’t release Poison’s lips. Poison reaches for Ghoul’s pants; he slides his hand down and cups Ghoul through the fabric, rubbing him. Ghoul moans. Poison pulls away from the kiss and pulls Ghoul’s shirt off. Then he leans in and begins to suck Ghoul’s neck as he unbuttons his pants.   
Fuck yeah; he moans as Poison slides his pants down and kisses his way down Ghoul’s chest as he pushes the pants and boxers to the floor. Now on his knees in front of Ghoul, he leans in. Running his hands up Ghoul’s legs and dipping his head down to slowly lick Ghoul’s cock from base to tip. Ghoul reaches down and rubs the back of Poison head grabbing a handful of hair. Suck Me. Poison looks up at him and keeping eye contact, he slowly takes the head in his mouth. Ghoul moans and his head falls back to the wall as Poison slowly slides his way down Ghoul’s hard cock. Poison slowly pulls back, his tongue running around the tip and sucking gently. Ghoul looks down at the naked man on his knees, with his cock in his mouth and smiles. He tightens his grip of Poison’s hair and begins to push him back down his cock. Poison moans as Ghoul takes control, pushing and pulling Poison’s mouth up and down his cock, slowly. Each time pushing deep into his mouth and holding Poison’s head close, deep throating him. He releases Poison and he pulls back releasing his cock and sitting on his heels looking up at Ghoul.  
FG You’re so fucking good at that. Come here baby.  
Poison stands and Ghoul wraps him in his arms and kisses him. Ghoul tasting his own cock in Poison’s mouth; he grabs Poison’s hair and pulls back breaking the kiss. Poison pants, gasping for air. Ghoul looks him in the eye and says, tell me what you want baby. Poison’s eyes blown with desire and lust; he whimpers Fuck me. Fuck me in the shower. Ghoul smiles wide and says, then get in the shower. NOW. Poison smiles at Ghoul’s dominance and turns to start the shower. He steps in when the temperature is right, pulling Ghoul in with him. As the shower sprays on them; Ghoul pushes Poison against the shower wall kissing him roughly. Ghoul’s hands running down Poison’s sides and cupping his ass. Poison lifts his legs wrapping them around Ghoul. Prep? Ghoul asks moving his lips down his neck. Poison replies, No I need you inside me now. Are you sure? It’ll be rough. Ghoul says pulling away from his neck to meet his eyes. Please, I need it. I need the pain. Poison whimpers then pushing his lips against Ghoul’s. Ghoul slides his hand to Poison’s hole. Gently rubbing his finger around the outside, slowly pushing a finger inside. Poison tosses his head back and screams; I need your cock inside me. Stop teasing! Ghoul replies with a smile, just making sure you really want it. He pushes the head of his cock against Poison’s hole but doesn’t enter him. Poison wiggles and tries to push himself down on Ghoul. Please, he says his voice desperate with need. Ghoul pushes himself inside Poison. Poison moans and almost starts to cry. This what you want baby? Ghoul says still sliding himself slowly into Poison. Yes, please baby. Poison replies. Ghouls stops when he’s fully inside and waits a few moments for Poison to adjust. Ghoul kisses Poison’s neck as he slowly starts to pull out and push in. Slowly building speed; Poison is already a mess in his arms crying and moaning. God Ghoul, harder baby please. Ghoul gives Poison what he needs knowing he is now relaxed and stretched. Ghoul pumps harder and faster, Poison’s moans changing as Ghoul hits the right spot and Poison begins screaming. Ghoul slides a hand around to stroke Poison’s hard cock, that’s slick with precum. You gonna be a good boy and cum for me? Ghoul asks. Poison nods and gasps yes as he gets closer to climax. Ghoul pounds at Poison’s prostate. Poison screams out FUCK as he cums hard; shooting cum between their bodies and Ghoul joins him. As Ghoul slowly sets Poison back on his feet, they stand frozen in their positions. Poison captures Ghoul’s lips and kisses him deeply but tenderly. Such a good boy, I love you Gee. Ghoul says when the kiss ends. Poison presses his head to Ghouls and replies, God Frank that was incredible. They slowly release each other and Ghoul reaches for the shampoo and begins to wash Poison’s hair. Poison struggling to stay on his feet; his legs feeling like jelly. Once they are both clean they step out and dry off. Ghoul still helping Poison remain upright and giggling every time Poison’s knees falter. Poisons looks at him with a smirk and says, are you proud of yourself? Look what you’ve done to me. Ghouls smile and says, yes I am. And I’ll do it every day if you let me. Poison hugs him tightly and says, promise? Ghoul says, absolutely! They cover themselves in towels and head to their room to bed.


	13. Bedroom Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet & OC SMUT

Jet closes the door and locks it turning his attention to you. You smile as he walks over to you and begins undressing you. Planting kisses on your exposed flesh as he peels your clothes off. Every time you reach to undress him, he stops you. Once you’re naked, he pushes down on the bed. His eyes never leaving you, he quickly removes his clothes. He slowly climbs on the bed and starts kissing your legs as he pushes them apart. His hands caressing your inner thighs as he slowly open you up. Dipping his head down he kisses your thighs one then the other sucking and nibbling. You grip the bedspread with your hands as you collapse back with pleasure. His hand lightly rubbing your pussy lips, slowly exploring your folds. When you feel his wet tongue push inside you to scream out, OH God Jet. He continues slowly, knowing you’ve never felt this before and wanting to make it last forever. He slides his tongue up over your clit, kissing it softly and then back down to your entrance and inside your heat. He moans at the taste of you, the smell and he grows hard. His hands slide under your ass lifting you off the bed slightly and giving him better access to you. He presses his head into you more. And you can’t breathe. You look down to his head buried between your legs and he glances up at you stopping to smile at you. Good? He asks. Oh yeah you breathlessly reply. Holding eye contact with you he licks your clit and you shudder and drop you head back on the bed. You can feel him laugh against you skin. The pleasure building like never before, instinct takes over and you begin to grind and wiggle underneath his mouth. He eagerly licks, sucks and nip you from your clit down to your entrance. When he slides a finger into you as his tongue circles your clit you cry out and begin to whimper and moan. Oh God, that’s so good. You manage to say in between waves of pleasure. Your knuckles are white as you grip the bedspread and get closer to orgasm. Jet feels you tense up and knows you’re close. He continues to focus his attention on your clit as he pumps two fingers inside you. Your body tensing and your legs trembling as you feel yourself at the edge; he quickly moves to slide his cock inside you and rubs your clit with his finger you crack. Groaning thrashing under him as the orgasm takes you and he pounds his cock deep inside you. Fucking you as the orgasm washes over you like waves. You can’t breath and you can’t focus. He is biting your collarbone and the orgasm just goes on. He doesn’t slow his pace, it’s the rhythmic thrusting sustaining you and you are coming undone underneath him. When he finally comes you’re trembling underneath him and clinging to him. He kisses your neck and whispers in your ear, I love you. Then moves to capture your lips with his. You can taste yourself on his lips and you can’t believe what he’s done and how incredible you feel. You both don’t move, he’s still inside you and you both hold each other not moving. The kiss slows to a sweeter pace. Tongues still caressing but not demanding. He slowly pulls from you and rolls onto his back pulling you over till your head is on over his heart and your legs intertwined with his. You breathing slows to a normal pace and you finally find words. That, your voice horse and cracking, that was …there aren’t, words Jet. He smiles down at you and you place a kiss on his chest and snuggle closer.


	14. Kid's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter - Kobra Kid's internal struggle & smut.

Kid lies on his bed staring at the ceiling.   
KKIM this is my life now. Alone in my room, how the fuck did this happen?   
He hears you moan from the living room.   
Oh God, he thinks rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head.   
Tears starting to form in his eyes.   
When did this happen? I don’t recall falling in love with Jet but seeing him with her. It just makes my stomach knot up. It’s been the two of us for so long. He always takes my side when Poison gives me shit. He always has my back. His wild curly hair, the way he tucks it behind his ear. His full lips and his smile and the way he isn’t afraid to jump into a fight. Oh God, I am in love with him and he’s with her.   
He hears them leave the living room.  
He’s taking her to bed now.   
The tears starting to fall from his eyes.  
I told him I wasn’t attracted to him that was a lie. I want to kiss him, run my hands in his hair and feel him under me. Feel him kiss me, run his hands over me.  
Kid runs his hand down his chest to his jeans rubbing himself. Closing his eyes the tears still falling he imagines Jet’s hand rubbing him. As his dick gets harder, he rolls on his back and unbuttons his jeans freeing his erection. Slowly stroking, rubbing the precum over his dick his strokes become quicker. It doesn’t take long, before streams of cum are covering his hand as he cums. His breath returning to a normal pace. He stands and solemnly strips off his clothes and climbs under the covers. He turns to his side, and cries into his pillow. Why not me Jet?


	15. First morning at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start off a little rough...

The next morning still mostly asleep you feel Jet cup your breast as he spoons you tighter. You drift back into unconsciousness sighing contentedly. Suddenly you awake, unable to move and pain as your wrists are being held tightly against the mattress. Jet on top of you kissing your neck as he slides himself into you roughly, thankfully you are still wet from last night’s activities. You gasp and whimper, Jet I can’t move.  
He doesn’t respond to you, only continues to bite you neck. He’s being rougher than ever before. You struggle to free your wrists but he practically growls at you and holds you tighter. OC Jet? Jet baby, please.  
His eyes are closed and he doesn’t seem to be hearing you. He buries his head in your neck and groans in your ear as he thrusts come quicker.   
OC Jet? You whisper into his ear. Your voice shaking with the pleasure that is building. Can you hear me?  
He bites your neck hard causing you to orgasm and you cry out, Dear GOD. His eyes snap open and he comes quickly. Realizing what is going on, he looks down at you and sees he is holding you down, the bite mark on your neck already purple and slightly bleeding, he releases you and rolls over. A horrified looks on his face. He reaches for you gently.  
JS Star, baby are you okay? Oh My God, I hurt you. Please, talk to me.  
You’re breathing still shallow as you try to will your heartbeat to slow down so you can speak.  
OC You, you were like in a trance or something. What was that?  
You let him take your hand and he slowly massages the red marks around your wrist.  
JS I don’t know. I was dreaming. We were, I was… I’d never… Oh God are you bleeding?  
You reach up and tenderly touch your neck, the slightest trace of blood on your fingers. You smile at him weakly.  
JS I’m so sorry. Let me clean that up.  
He stands and still naked goes into the bathroom. (Apparently his bedroom is the only one with a bathroom in it) You hear water running and a few minutes later he returns and takes you hand, leading you from the bed to the bathroom where you see a tub filling with water.   
JS Climb in, it’ll help you feel better.  
OC Alone?  
Jet smiles and relaxes a little.  
JS I’d love to join you.  
You climb in and he climbs in behind you. The water is hot and feels good. You lean back into Jet’s arms. You’re both silent.  
JSIM Dear God, what the fuck did I do? I practically raped her in my sleep. I can’t believe she is being so calm right now.   
He reaches up and slowly washes the blood off your neck and leans in to kiss it gently.  
OC Jet?  
JS Yes, my love?  
JSIM here comes the bad news. Take a deep breath stay calm.  
OC If I tell you something, will you think less of me?  
Puzzled, Jet replies, of course not baby. Nothing could do that.  
OC Is it bad that I liked it?  
You glance at him quickly then turn back to stare at the faucet. Not able to admit this eye to eye.  
JS What?  
OC I liked how you held me down, how forceful you were. You actually growled at me before you bit me and …  
JS And?  
OC it was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.  
Jet sighs loudly with relief.  
JS Wow baby you make it sound so good.  
OC Wasn’t it? I mean did you enjoy it?  
You turn to face him, scared what he’ll say.  
JS I can’t remember much till you cried out and then it was all over and I was so afraid I had hurt you or attacked you. You wouldn’t want me, couldn’t trust me. I don’t know. I’ve never done anything like that before. Your body was so close to mine and I love how you feel, in my dream you were…  
OC What?  
JS you were rubbing your ass against my dick and all I could think was I had to be inside you.   
OC THAT sounds hot.   
You chuckle and Jet joins you. You lean back into his arms. He reaches for the soap and begins to rub it on your shoulders and neck, carefully cleaning your wound. Massaging you at the same time.  
OC That feels so good.   
He pulls you close and kisses the top of your head.  
JS I live to hear you say that.  
You both relax into the water. He is gently washing you and you can tell he’s trying not to be sexual about it, more sensual. It doesn’t matter to you, his touch excites you no matter where he touches your or how. You turn to him and pull him close for a kiss. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you out of the water to kiss you deeper. When he releases you, you’re both panting and you can feel him getting hard again.   
JS Damn I was trying to keep this romantic.  
You reach for him in the water and begin to lightly run your fingers up and down his shaft.  
OC Romantic? You mean no sex? Should I stop?  
JS God, no. Don’t stop, I love the way you touch me. I just well after earlier I was trying to not pressure you or jump you. I don’t know. I can’t think while you’re doing that.  
You laugh gently, nipping at his collarbone and kissing his chest.  
OC This is romantic to me, I love you so much. But…  
JS But?  
OC I’m getting cold.  
Jet laughs and reaches for the towels lying nearby. Then kisses your earlobe and whispers.  
JS Let’s get out and I’ll lick the water off you. Would that warm you up?  
OC God yes.  
You both climb out of the tub and Jet sits on the side and motions for you to come over to him. He takes the towel and slowly dries off your arms while he licks the water from your breasts. Then he moves to lick down your stomach and tongues your belly button. As he mouth moves lower you moan as he slides his tongue in between your legs. He pulls back briefly and smiles at you. He grabs the other towel, quickly dries his hair and then he dries yours. When he’s done your hair is everywhere and so is his. You laugh at the sight. You run your fingers through yours.  
JS Would you like a brush?  
You shake your head no at him, grab his hand and pull him towards the bed. Jet laughing the entire time. You pull him down on top of you and kiss him quickly. Jet pulls away from your lips and says; Actually I left off down here. And he moves down to position himself between your legs as he did the night before. When he starts to lick you, you close your eyes and lie back on the bed moaning. Just as you are really getting into it and grinding against him; someone knocks on the door scaring you and jarring you from your joy. You yelp. Jet laughs.  
JS Yeah?  
From the other side of the door you hear, Uh sorry wasn’t sure if you guys were going to join us for breakfast or not.  
JS We’re kinda in the middle of something here.  
Jet smiling at you and you turning red, thankful no one could see your embarrassment.  
PP Then I’ll leave you to it. Have fun.  
OC Oh Lord, what they must think of me. They know what we are doing in here. I’m going to die.  
JS Don’t worry about it. We are all adults here no one is going to say anything. Besides, Poison and Ghoul are at it like rabbits. They have no room to comment on anyone else.  
OC Are we rabbits? Do they do it any differently?   
You both laugh.  
JS Get back over here.  
Jet grabs you ankle and pulls you back into the position you were in and resumes his tongue lashing.

PP I don’t think we will see much of them today.  
FG Well it’s to be expected. Honeymooners and all. What about Kid?  
PP Still sulking in his room I expect.  
FG You know babe, you should cut him some slack. I really think there’s more to his feelings for Jet then he is letting on.

They finish eating and clean up, making their way to the living room. Ghoul grabs his guitar and strums it; Poison grabs his sketch book and sits drawing. Kid walks out of his room and without speaking or glancing at the boys, goes directly into the bathroom.   
PP At least he’s up and showering.  
Ghoul gives him a smile.

In the bathroom Kid strips and just as he steps in the shower he hears you screaming from Jet’s room. FUCK JET, Oh GOD. Kid turns the water on and the tears start again. He holds his head under the water drowning out the sounds from your room.  
KKIM I’ve got to get my shit together. I can’t keep crying like a little bitch. Fucking bitch, I wish we’d never met her. She was right.   
He quickly washes and as soon as he turns the water off he jumps out. Drying and dressing. When he walks out of the bathroom, his hair is still wet. He sees Ghoul and Poison in the living room. They see his eyes red and swollen.   
PP Hey Kid, are you alright?  
FG Wanna talk about it?  
KK Fuck NO. He walks into the kitchen and grabs some food sitting at the table and eating.

Jet was torturing you with pleasure. He brought you to orgasm with his tongue several times and each time you reached to pull him to your lips, he’d hold your hands so you couldn’t.   
OC Please Jet, I want you inside me.  
JS Like this? Pushing his tongue deep in your pussy.  
OC FUCK JET, Oh GOD  
He’s relentless. Bringing you to orgasm and then gently licking and sucking till you came back to Earth. Then again. And Again. When he finally releases your hands and leans back to admire his good work; your legs are trembling and you are gasping.

JS I love seeing you like this. I want to remember it forever.   
You look him as he looks at your wet mound. You can feel the wet spot on the bed below you.   
OC You are a sex God; you mumble.  
JS What?  
You blush and quickly say, uh I didn’t say anything. He smiles and climbs on top of you pinning your body under his. He reaches for your cheek making you look at him. You are desperately trying not to look him in the eyes, embarrassed by your remark.  
JS No, you said something I heard you. Tell me.  
You shake your head no, Nope I didn’t say anything.  
Jet smiles and kisses you. A deep commanding kiss; you moan. He breaks the smile, moves off you and flips you over on your tummy.   
JS Get on your knees.  
OC Is that an order? You ask smirking.  
JS YES  
You do as he says and he moves behind you and you feel his cock pressing against your opening. You’re still so tender and sensitive from his mouth. You slide yourself down on his hard cock. Jet moans, Christ Star. He grabs your hips and begins to thrust in and out of you quickly. You push back as he pushes in, amazed at how deep inside you he feels. The pleasure building till you feel yourself cum around his cock and you cry out again. He moans as he feels you orgasm around him and he cums deep inside you. You both collapse on the bed together.   
JS how can it get better each time?  
I don’t know you reply breathless. He pulls you into his arms and you start to doze off.


	16. What do we do about Kobra Kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid is having a crisis.

Kid wearing his helmet stands outside looking at the house.  
PP He’s been out there most of the day.  
FG What’s he doing?  
PP Just staring at the house.  
FG You should go talk to him.  
PP Yeah. He grabs his helmet and walks out to talk to his brother.

Kid sees Poison approaching. He’s glad he has his helmet to hide his tears.  
PP Hey bro, what’s you doing out here?  
KK Nothing.  
PP Ghoul and I are worried about you. Do you want to talk?  
KK No.  
Poison sighs and steps closer; Kid steps back.  
KK Look Gee, I’m trying to keep it together here but I … I can’t talk about it.  
Poison grabs him and hugs him tightly. Aw Mikey, it’ll be okay.  
KK No, it won’t. He hugs Poison and cries.  
PP Wanna get outta here for a bit? You and me? We can go see Dr. D.  
KK Yeah, okay.  
PP I’ll go tell Ghoul what’s going on.  
KK I’ll get the car.

PP I’m taking Kid to see Dr. D.  
FG Okay? What’s going on?  
PP I’m not sure but looks like you’re right. He’s having a hard time. He was out there crying.  
FG Jesus. Poor Mikey. Want me to come along?  
PP Always, but I think we need brother bonding time.  
Ghoul stands and wraps Poison in his arms and kisses him.  
FG Be safe and hurry back.  
PP Will do.  
They kiss again.

You wake up in Jet’s arms and he’s staring at you.  
OC What?  
JS Nothing, just looking at you. You are so beautiful.   
He strokes your cheek and you lean in for a kiss.  
OC I’m hungry.  
JS Laughs, well it had to happen.  
OC What?  
JS We had to leave the bed at some time.  
You laugh and climb out of the bed; grabbing you bag and some fresh jeans. Instead of one of your shirts, you grab his off the floor. When you turn to him, he’s dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.   
JS My shirt looks good on you.  
OC you think so?  
JS Well you look better without anything on but yeah…  
OC Smooth talker.  
You close the distance between you two and wrap your arms around him and turn you face up to him. He smiles and kisses you. 

Walking into the living room, you see Ghoul and Poison kissing. Jet walks into the kitchen.  
OC OH, sorry you turn away.   
Ghoul and Poison break their kiss and see you standing with your back to them and laugh.   
FG No worries, Poison was just getting his goodbye kisses.  
OC Goodbye?  
PP I’m taking Kid to see Dr. Death Defying; he needs to get outta the house for a bit.  
OC Oh, realizing it’s because of you and Jet. I’m sorry.  
Poison leaves and Ghoul sits down in his chair and you on the couch. Jet walks in with a couple of cans of Power pup and spoons; and sits next to you trying to figure out what he missed.  
OC I hate that I’m the cause of all this.  
JS All of what?  
FG Kid is having a hard time and Poison is hoping he’ll talk to him if he gets him alone.  
Jet feels a pang of guilt and just nods. You both begin to eat. The joy of everything fading as   
You both feel guilty for causing Kid pain.

In the car, Poison drives while Kid stares out of the window.   
PP You want some music?  
KK Nah  
PP Okay, talk to me.  
Kid sighs heavily. I want Jet.  
PP Yeah I see that.  
KK He wants her and I hate her and I wish we never met her. Why couldn’t she have been dead when we found her?  
PP Oh Kid, I’m sorry man. Really. They didn’t do this to hurt you, you know that right?  
KK Yeah I know that’s what makes it worse. My head knows it wasn’t on purpose but when I see them together I just want to kill her or throw up.   
PP What can I do to help?  
KK I really don’t know Gee; it just hurts all the time.   
Kid begins to really cry. Poison pulls the car over on the side of the road and throws it in park. He pulls his brother into a hug and holds him while he sobs.   
PP Let it all out.  
Kid grips his brother around his shoulders and holds on tightly. Crying.   
PPIM Jesus, this is bad. He’s a mess.  
PP Look, I really don’t know what to say Mikes. I just know they didn’t try to set out to hurt you and you do to. AND I know that doesn’t help the hurt. But Jet knows how you feel, yeah?  
Kid sobs weakly NO.  
PP Wait, I thought you two talked about this in the car yesterday. Didn’t u tell him how you feel?  
Kid cries harder and shakes his head no.  
PP Why didn’t you tell him?  
KK It. Wouldn’t. Change. Things. He says between sobs.   
PP Try to calm down and tell me what happened in the car.  
Kid’s ragged breathing slows and he stops sobbing. Poison offers him a bottle of water and Kid takes a drink.  
KK Jet asked if I was jealous because I wanted him for myself. And I lied and said no.  
Tears still falling from his eyes.  
PP Why? Why did you lie?  
Kid looks at Poison like he’s the dumbest person alive.  
PP What?  
KK It wouldn’t make any difference would it? He already loved her. He doesn’t love me. It wouldn’t matter. He cries harder. How am I supposed to deal with her in the house? With them together? With them….? HOW Gee?! He breaks down again and places his head in his hands.  
PPIM Ah FUCK; he’s right. It’s not fair to tell him to man up and deal with this when his heart is broken.   
PP You’re right Mikes. It wouldn’t make a difference. It’s not fair little brother and I wish more than anything I could take away your pain, make him love you. But I can’t, you can’t and hell even Jet can’t. You can’t turn feelings off. We’ll come up with something to help you deal, I promise. That’s something we can do.   
Kid just shakes his head in agreement.  
PP let’s go home and talk to Ghoul, he’s bound to have some idea.  
KK Good, I’m not up for Dr. D anyway.   
Poison smiles, and turns the car around heading for home.

You’ve barely eaten, your just stabbing at the food in the can. Jet nudges your elbow as you both sit on the couch.   
JS Hey I thought you were hungry.  
OC Huh? Oh I guess not so much.  
Jet looks at you for a moment then over to Ghoul. He’s tinkering with some device not paying attention to them.   
JS Ghoul? What do you think we should do to help Kid?  
FG I’m not sure. It’s hard when you have feelings and they aren’t reciprocated. It’s bad enough to know someone doesn’t feel the same but to see it shoved in their face every day, its worse. Don’t be angry at him Jet.  
JS Angry? No I feel guilty  
OC Me too.   
JS We can’t help that we fell in love. And for the most part I don’t think we’ve been shoving it in his face.  
OC I should just go.  
JS if you go, I go.  
FG Don’t be such drama queens, sheesh. And I’m the one who’s gay. This is your home Star; you and Jet shouldn’t have to leave.  
OC So what do we do? Avoid him?  
JS We can spend the rest of our lives in the bedroom, I’m okay with that.  
FG OH my God  
OC Seriously Jet.  
JS Maybe we should just discuss it and get it all out in the open.  
OC When they get back; you four should talk. I’ll be in the bedroom, maybe I’ll take a nap.  
FG This involves you too Star.  
OC Yeah but you four have more history and should talk first, and then I’ll join you if you think it’s necessary.


	17. The Big Talk & Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some strife & night terror; slapping involved.

Poison and Kid return and when they walk in the house, you say hello and head to Jet’s room. You lie on the bed and look around at Jet’s possessions. As you begin to drift off to sleep you think about how things have gone so differently than the original plan.   
OCIM I was supposed to kill them, not destroy their lives. If I had killed them it would’ve been less painful then what is happening now.

PP So what’s up? Is Star okay? Noticing the strange way you left the room.  
JS Well…  
FG We think we should talk.  
KK I don’t know about this.  
Poison looks to Ghoul and they exchange a look.  
PP Maybe we should.  
JS Let’s just get it all out; clear the air and then move on, like we use to.  
KK you mean before SHE joined us.  
JS Kid…Jet says as a warning but Ghoul interrupts.  
FG Just calm down. Kid has a right to be angry but let’s try to keep it civil. Please.  
PP You know the rules.  
JS Fuck I hate the rules.  
KK Yeah me too.  
FG No talking over someone, they get their full say.  
PP No yelling, no biting, no spitting.  
KK Damn I like the spitting.  
JS I liked the biting.  
They both laugh and for a moment it was just like before. Poison and Ghoul look hopeful and when the laughter dies, both Kid and Jet look sad.  
FG I’m going first. I like Star Child, she has a weird energy, she’s witty and I can see she loves Jet completely. I can also see she feels bad about what’s going on and blames herself.  
KK (mutter) Good it’s her fault.  
PP Kid. Please the rules.  
FG She’s a good kid who’s had a rough childhood, was alone and found us. Isn’t that the definition of a Kill Joy? Hell Kid, she’d do anything to take away your pain. She’s quick she knows what you’re feeling and hates that she can’t fix it. But the heart wants what it wants man.  
KK You done?  
FG Yeah  
KK Good, fuck you.  
PP Does that mean you want to go now?  
KK Hell NO.  
JS I know it doesn’t help that we all live together. I know it doesn’t help that we’ve been so close for so long just us four. Maybe we should’ve tried harder to socialize. I know you lied in the car. I’m so sorry Mikey, I just don’t love you like that. I love her. I feel like hell when I see the pain in your eyes when we are in your presence. But at the same time, why should I have to hide in my own house? Why should I have to only be affectionate in my bedroom? Poison and Ghoul kiss, snuggle and do WAY more in the living room then I care to see sometimes but it’s their house too. I don’t know what else to say other then I’m sorry.  
Kid is staring at his hands while Jet is talking. The tears start to fall when he hears Jet say he doesn’t love him.  
Poison sees the state Kid is in.   
PP I don’t know if this was a good idea. We need to find a way for Mikes to deal not make him feel worse.  
FG I agree.  
PP I was thinking maybe a few days away, maybe a stay with Dr. D. There is nothing worse than having it thrown in your face all the time.  
JS Wait a fucking minute, we have been very sensitive of Kid’s feelings. Overly sensitive to the point of babying him…  
FG No one is saying you did this on purpose Jet…  
PP This isn’t helping him…  
KK Stop talking about me as if I wasn’t here! Fuck you Jet. Yes I’ll leave. I’ll go anywhere. Anywhere so I don’t have to see you with HER!

As soon as the words are out of Kid’s mouth, blood curdling screams begin to come from Jet’s bedroom. The boys all look at each other and everyone expressions change from arguing and sadness to being on guard and grabbing guns.  
JS Star!  
He runs to the bedroom with the other three right behind him. Opening the door, he and Kid reach you first. You are thrashing on the bed screaming  
I SAID KILL THEM ALL!  
Another scream.   
ALL THE KILLJOYS KILL THEM ALL!  
Jet jumps on the bed and is surprised that Kid is on the other side of you. They both hold your arms down to keep you from hurting yourself or them.   
JS Star! Star baby, are you okay?  
FG She’s dreaming.  
PP Sounds like a night terror.  
They are standing at the foot of the bed. Poison grabs your feet and Ghoul moves up and takes your hand away from Jet. Jet leans in and places his hands on the side of your face holding it still.   
Still you scream, OH GOD I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY. NO, NO NOOO.  
JS Wake up! Please YN, please wake up.  
OC BLOOD EVERYWHERE.  
Jet desperate and crying, He looks up at Kid needing an idea, some way to help her; Kid sees the pain he’s in.  
KK Slap her! You’ve got to wake her up.  
Jet nods and pauses a moment.  
JSIM Am I really about to slap the woman I love? I can’t hurt her.  
KK JET! Hurry up!  
FG This is too much to watch.   
Ghoul whispers to no one and stares down at his hand holding your wrist down on the bed and closes his eyes.  
Jet tries to raise his hand again to slap you but hesitates again.  
KK NOW JET!   
PP Jet, just do it!  
JS I can’t!  
KK Look at me! You are prolonging her torment. If you care about her, you have to do this!  
Jet pulls his hand back and slaps you across the face. Your eyes pop open but the terror doesn’t stop. You stop thrashing but you’re crying and looking around wildly. Your voice cracking and horse.   
OC The blood, do you see the blood? OH God there’s so much of it.  
JS Star? Baby? It was just a nightmare.  
PP She’s not hearing you.  
KK She’s still dreaming.  
JS HOW DO I HELP HER?!  
FG Just. Just do it again, Jet.   
KK You have to snap her out of it.  
OC I’m Cleric and you are all dead.


	18. Aftermath

JS Please Star…he slaps you again.   
You close your eyes when Jet hits you and when you open them again, you are quiet.  
JS Baby?  
OC (half whisper/half hoarse) Baby?  
You are trembling, almost violently. The boys release their grip on you as Jet pulls you into his arms.  
JS Baby, it was a nightmare. You are safe here with me.  
KK Safe with us.  
PP/FG Yes, safe.  
You are crying so, that you can hardly speak in between sobs.   
OC But. All of You. Dead. I killed you. Blood everywhere.   
JS Shhh baby, it was a horrible dream. We are fine.  
OC No, not fine. You two are barely speaking to each other.   
You say looking from Jet to Kid. Still sobbing.  
KK Look at me Star Child. You are part of this family now, and we WILL keep you safe.   
PP Yes Kid’s right. We are fine. We will continue to be fine. We always are.  
FG Poison’s right, he thinks I’m fine, don’t I look fine?   
He says turning and shaking his hips and flipping his hair. You smile weakly.  
FG There. That’s our Star Child, let’s leave them alone.  
The boys leave closing the door. Once the three are back are the living room and sitting, Poison begins,  
PP That was quite a turnaround for you Kid. Were you lying?  
KK What?  
FG You were very nice to Star, you tried to make her comfortable and safe. That was sweet.   
PP Yeah so what gives?  
KK Did you see the look on Jet’s face when we got to the room?  
PP No was behind you.  
FG And I was behind Poison.  
KK It was fear; I’ve never seen him that scared before. Not scared, terrified. He was crying the whole time, did you see? The pain on his face, he loves her so much.  
PP SO do you.  
KK I love him enough to never want to see that again.   
FG Wow Kid, that’s deep.   
Kid glares at Ghoul.   
FG I mean it, that’s some spiritual shit. I’m not taking a piss.  
PP He is trying to say that’s very mature of you and selfless.  
FG Hey I JUST said that.   
PP Sure you did.  
KK Yeah guys I get it. I’m a great guy, a saint, a pillar among men.  
FG OH Jesus, I can see his head growing.  
Poison laughs.  
PP Yeah, easy there Kobra.  
They all laugh and relax.

Jet is still cradling you in his arms and you are still trying to pull it together.  
JS want to talk about it?  
OC I’m Cleric, there’s nothing more to say. You were all dead blood everywhere and I did it. It is my fault.  
JS It was just a horrible dream Star. We are all fine. No one is dead and no one believes you are an Exterminator.  
OC But I am, Jet.  
JS Stop YN, you are my Star Child and I love you. Stop saying that – you are NOT Cleric. Cleric is as sadistic as Korse, cold blooded as a snake. There is absolutely nothing similar between you two.  
You begin to cry again.  
OC I’m sorry Jet. I love you so much. I’m so afraid I’m going to wake up and THIS is the dream. You will be gone and I’ll be alone.  
Jet holds you and kisses you tenderly while you try to stop crying.  
JS I love you too, nothing will take you from me. Not even Cleric.  
OCIM well I said it, I guess my subconscious told them for me. I know in my heart that I would never kill them and I’d kill to protect them but I can’t shake this feeling of dread. I’m too happy here; something is going to go wrong.  
Jet continues to hold you and plant gentle kisses on your face, and head as you grow quiet.  
JSIM No fucking way she’s Cleric. It’s just the bad news of hearing Cleric is on scene coupled with this Kid situation. Too much drama and she freaked; it was just a nightmare.  
JS Let’s get you something to drink.   
He pulls you to your feet and into a tight hug.   
OC I love you.  
You say weakly. Your voice still shredded from screaming.  
JS Love the voice baby, sexy.   
OC Thanks.  
JS Although I’d prefer if the results were from screaming my name.  
You chuckle.  
OC Always the charmer, Jet.  
He kisses you deeply.  
JS Better?  
You nod and you walk into the living room with his arm around you.

Kid, Ghoul and Poison are sitting causally talking when you both walk in.  
KK Are you feeling better?  
OC Yes I’m sorry, I seem to be the cause of all the drama lately.  
FG At least you’re not boring.  
OC I interrupted the big talk, didn’t I? Kid I want you to know that I feel horrible for coming between the friendship you have with Jet. He loves you. You and I both love him. I-  
Kid interrupts.  
KK its okay Star. I meant what I said in the bedroom. As far as I’m concerned you two are as together as Ghoul and Poison. Jet’s my brother and you’re my sister. We keep family safe.  
Jet looks puzzled and stunned.  
JS Why the change of heart?  
KK I saw fear in your eyes for the first time. I’ve never seen you like that; you were afraid you couldn’t help her. I’m sorry Star. I was being selfish and wallowing in my misery and I’ve been mean to you. Would you forgive me?  
You snuggle more into Jet’s arms and hug him to you. But looking at Kid,  
OC I wasn’t as nice to you as I should’ve been – I’ll forgive you if you forgive me.  
Kid stands, walks to you and you release Jet. You and Kid hug.  
FG Aww, it’s a family miracle!  
PP I’m so proud of you both!  
KK You two suck!  
OC I have to agree with Kid.  
Jet rolls his eyes.  
JS That’s enough hugging my girl.  
Jet grabs your hand and pulls you back into his arms.  
KK Hey! That’s my sister; I can hug her if I want.  
He grabs your hand and pulls you from Jet’s arms playfully, messing with Jet.  
Everyone laughs as you stand there holding hands with Jet and Kid as they playfully pull you back and forth between them.  
OC Okay boys, this is almost as weird as waking up and being held down on the bed by the four of you. What kind of kinky shit are you guys into anyway?  
Kid, Jet and Poison laugh but Ghoul absolutely cheers at your comment and claps.  
FG THAT’S IT! I love her!  
PP Wait, what about me?  
Kid drops your hand.  
Ghoul jumps up and hugs you.  
Poison is wailing and fake crying.  
KK Oh for the love of God.  
PP Fuck you Ghoul!  
JS Ah hell no, she’s all mine.  
Poison pouts dramatically.  
PP All these years meant nothing. OH WHOA is me!  
Jet finally gets you alone in his arms. Ghoul is left with his arms empty so he finally turns to Poison’s lamenting.  
FG OH Party Poison, come to me baby. I didn’t mean it. You know you are my reason for living.  
Poison jumps up and runs into Ghoul’s arms and they begin kissing, loudly with moans and hands everywhere.  
KK Don’t make me go back to hiding in my room.  
Everyone laughs, and all the tension is gone.  
You look to Kid.  
OC Are they always like this?  
KK Oh yeah, it’s always some drama with those two.  
Jet is holding you from behind watching the scene.  
JS Wait till you see them REALLY flirt.  
KK Best to hide.  
Poison and Ghoul stop kissing and turn to look at you three almost simultaneously say,  
HEY!  
PP That hurts.  
FG Don’t talk about us like we aren’t here!  
PP Let’s do something fun.  
FG YES!  
OC So, I’ve seen several guitars here – do you all play?  
As if rehearsed Kid, Ghoul and Jet say, Yeah.  
KK Except Poison.  
OC What do you play?  
PP I sing.  
OC Would you guys play something for me?  
PP What do you like?  
OC I don’t know, I haven’t heard much music.  
JS Let’s keep it light guys, something sweet.  
FG We don’t do sweet Jet.  
JS That one Poison wrote last week is sweet.  
OC Nothing about Blood can’t really think about the dream yet.  
KK The Sharpest Lives?  
PP Yeah  
Kid and Jet disappear into their respective rooms and return with guitars. You’ve taken a seat on the couch; Jet next to you but he’s sitting on the edge at an angle; Ghoul on the arm of his favorite chair with Poison across from him and Kid standing. No amps, no drums, two acoustic guitars, one acoustic bass and one singer. You sit and sip your water watching them get settled. Poison counts it off and Jet starts to play the beat with his guitar.  
Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

Ghoul is actually bobbing his head so much he’s tipping the chair slightly. Poison gave up staying seated, and stood. Kid swayed back and forth on his feet as he played. Jet sitting next to you bobbed his head in time with the music.

OCIM Poison repeated one part over and again. It is catchy and emotional and they are all into it. Jet and Ghoul join in singing here and there. It’s good. I think. I like it either way. This is talent, wow. In a different world, everyone would’ve loved this. Jet is absolutely adorable. His head bobbing up and down; (you giggle) I can’t see his face at all and he’s still sexy as hell.  
When the song ends you clap wildly.  
OC WOW, that was amazing!  
Jet sings just to you “A kiss and I will surrender.” You blush as he leans over and kisses you. You meant for it to be a sweet chaste kiss but he has other ideas and slides his hand behind your head deepening the kiss.  
KK To soon, Jet!  
PP Yeah get a room!  
FG Let’s play more music.  
Jet breaks the kiss and you are blushing and embarrassed by their attention you dare not look up afraid they’d hassle you more.  
JS You guys are assholes.  
FG Let’s do another!  
PP Okay, which one?  
JS I want to do the one Poison wrote last week.  
KK Yeah, okay. Let’s do that one.

Poison counts the song off and this one is slower.  
These are the eyes and the lies of the taken  
These are their hearts but their hearts don’t beat like ours  
They burn ‘cause they are all afraid  
For every one of us, there’s an army of them  
But you’ll never fight alone  
‘Cause I wanted you to know

That the world is ugly  
But you’re beautiful to me  
Well are you thinking of me now (now)

These are the nights and the lights that we fade in  
These are the words but the words aren’t coming out  
They burn ‘cause they are hard to say  
For every failing sun, there’s a morning after  
Though I’m empty when you go  
I just wanted you to know

That the world is ugly  
But you’re beautiful to me  
Are you thinking of me,  
Like I’m thinking of you?  
I would say I’m sorry, though  
Though I really need to go  
I just wanted you to know

I wanted you to know  
I wanted you to know  
I’m thinking of you every night, every day

These are the lies and the lives of the taken  
These are their hearts but their hearts don’t beat like ours  
They burn ‘cause they are all afraid  
When mine beats twice as hard

‘Cause the world is ugly  
But you’re beautiful to me  
Are you thinking of me  
Like I’m thinking of you  
I would say I’m sorry, though  
Though I really need to go  
I just wanted you to know  
That the world is ugly (I just wanted you to know)  
But you’re beautiful to me (I just wanted you to know)  
Are you thinking of me

Stop your crying, helpless feeling  
Dry your eyes and start believing  
There’s one thing they’ll never take from you

(One day like this,  
We’ll never be the same  
Never forever  
Like ghosts in the snow  
Like ghosts in the sun)


	19. Songs to live by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Celebration / Vampire Money - I did not write these songs nor do I own them. Just using their words to express feelings in this story. Love & Respect!

When the music stops the room is quiet; you look around and the guys look solemn. You have tears in your eyes.  
OCIM What a beautiful song, the way Poison sings and how he looks at Ghoul. They truly love each other. Mikey had his eyes closed the whole song. These guys are special – no wonder BLI wants them dead. Jet has never looked sexier. He smiles every time he looks my way. I love him so much. I may have to drag him into the bedroom soon.  
JS What’s that smile about?  
Jet leans over and kisses you, then hugs you. You lean into the hug and let him hold you; but you ignore his question.  
OC That was beautiful. Poison? You wrote that?  
FG Yeah he’s a genius of creativity.   
Ghoul smiles at Poison with love and a smirk that makes you think there is something else he’s not saying.  
PP It’s my latest song.  
KK I think we need to work on the bridge; feels disjointed.  
FG You always have something to tweak. It’s fine. It’s perfect.  
PP Thanks Baby for sticking up for me.   
He sneaks a quick kiss.  
OC My parents use to sing to each other. They always said it was love at first sight for them and now I understand that feeling.  
FG What song?  
PP By what artist?  
OC I don’t know really. I don’t even remember the whole song just that the words are sad but they always smiled when they sang it to each other.  
JS Sing it.  
You look at Jet like he’s lost his mind.  
OC I can’t sing!  
KK Sure, why not?  
PP Come on, I sang for you.  
OC That’s not fair.  
FG Come on Star, you gotta do it.  
You take a deep breath and sigh heavily.   
OC Don’t judge me, okay?  
The guys remain quiet, watching you. Jet is holding you hand.  
You close your eyes and begin to sing.  
I look to you  
How you carry on  
When all hope is gone  
Can't you see   
Your optimistic eyes  
Seem like paradise  
To someone like  
Me   
I want to take you  
In my arms  
Forgetting all I couldn't do today   
Black Celebration  
Black Celebration  
Tonight   
To celebrate the fact  
That we've seen the back  
Of another black day   
I look to you  
And your strong belief  
Me, I want relief  
Tonight   
Consolation  
I want so much  
Want to feel your touch  
Tonight   
Take me in your arms  
Forgetting all you couldn't do today   
Black Celebration  
When you stop you open your eyes and look around the room. Jet is smiling and looking at you proudly. Ghoul and Poison are holding hands and even Mikey looks impressed.  
OC Well? I told you I can’t sing.  
JS You were wonderful Star! He pulls you into his arms and kisses you.   
KK Wow, Depeche Mode – I remember that one.  
PP You wore out Mom’s record of that one, remember?  
Kid smiles and looks embarrassed.  
KK It was great.  
FG I always thought the singer was cute.  
Jet is still snuggling you on the couch, you have your hand on his knee.  
FG Let’s play another!  
OC Yes! Something fun?  
PP I don’t know, what do we have that’s fun?  
JS Vampire Money  
KK Desolation Row  
FG Vampire Money  
OC Vampire Money? That one sounds happier then Desolation Row; is it?  
PP Well it’s definitely; well you will see.  
Poison begins.  
Three, two, one we came to fuck  
Everybody party 'til the gasman comes  
Sparkle like Bowie in the morning sun  
And get a parking violation on La Brea 'til it's done

Hair back, collar up, jet black, so cool!  
Sing it like the kids that are mean to you, c'mon

When you wanna be a movie star (c'mon)  
Play the game and take the band real far (c'mon)  
Play it right and drive a Volvo car (c'mon)  
Pick a fight at an airport bar

The kids don't care if you're alright honey  
Pills don't help but it sure is funny  
Gimmie gimmie some of that vampire money c'mon

Oh, you look like somebody I used to love  
Three, two, one we got the bomb  
Everybody hurry 'til the taxman comes  
Glimmer like Bolan in the morning sun  
And get your finger on the trigger  
Tap the barrel of the a gun

Hair back, motherfucker  
Jet black, so cool  
Sing it like the kids that are mean to you (c'mon)

When you wanna be a movie star (c'mon)  
Play the game and take band real far (c'mon)  
Play it right and drive a Volvo car (c'mon)  
Pick a fight at an airport bar

The kids don't care if you're all right honey  
Pills don't help but it sure it's funny  
Gimmie gimmie some of that vampire money c'mon

Well three, two, one we came to fuck  
Everybody party 'til the gasman comes  
Sparkle like Bowie in the morning sun  
And get a parking violation on La Brea 'til it's done

Hair back, collar up, jet black, so cool!  
Sing it like the kids that are mean to you (c'mon)

When you wanna be a movie star (c'mon)  
Play the game and take band real far (c'mon)  
Play it right and drive a Volvo car (c'mon)  
Pick a fight at an airport bar

The kids don't care if you're all right honey  
Pills don't help but it sure it's funny  
Gimmie gimmie some of that vampire money c'mon  
C'mon  
You are laughing when the finish. Ghoul has been hopping around with his guitar and he almost jumped on you during the song. Kid was swaying and jumping in place. Poison was dancing and strutting around. Jet even stood up and was bobbing his head like before.  
OC 3-2-1 we came to Fuck; well I guess that’s what you’d call deep meaningful lyrics?  
Jet starts laughing and sits down next to you wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you close.   
PP Let’s just say I was inspired when I wrote.  
KK Inspired? The word is Horny, Gee.  
JS Ghoul had been out on a supply run and gone for a few days.  
FG Yeah when I got home –   
OC WAIT – I don’t need to hear anymore.   
You cover your ears with your hands and the boys laugh.  
FG But it’s a good story. You see normally I’m the one that-  
OC NOOOOO  
Ghoul doesn’t stop trying to tell you the story.  
FG When I walked in the door, he-  
OC OH MY GOD why won’t he shut UP?  
Jet places his hands over yours on your ears.  
JS That’s enough Ghoul, you don’t need to traumatize her.  
Kid and Poison are laughing so hard they can’t speak. Finally Kid says,  
KK Yeah it’s bad enough we know the details.  
The laughing dies down and slowly you look up and Jet has released your hands.  
OC Is it safe?  
JS yes, baby  
FG Well there was this other time Poison-  
You jump up and run into the kitchen yelling NOOOOO. Standing, Jet looks at Ghoul and says you’re an Ass. He follows you into the kitchen.  
KK That was mean.  
FG Hey if she’s family, she’s gonna hear it sooner or later.  
PP Ghoul has a point.  
The boys put their guitars up.  
You are standing at the sink looking out the window when Jet’s hands slide over your hips. He dips his head down to your neck and begins to lightly plant kisses from behind your ear down to the top of his shirt.  
JS I like seeing you in my shirt.  
OC Hmm, I like wearing it.  
JS Take it off.  
OC What? Here?  
JS Yes  
OC Jet, the guys are right there.  
JS I’m blocking their view, they can’t see anything. I’ll do it if you don’t.  
He steps back a half step and reaches for the bottom of his shirt and lifts it half way up. He’s running his hands and finger tips against your skin as he does it. You moan at his touch.  
OC Jet, we shouldn’t. Not here.  
JS Yes Here.  
He hisses in your ear.   
JS DO as you’re told.  
You shiver at his tone and your hands reach over his and take the hem of the shirt and you start to lift it over your breasts.   
Ghoul and Kid walk into the kitchen with Poison trailing behind.  
KK You guys making dinner?  
FG I’m starving.  
You quickly pull you shirt back down and Jet removes his lips from your neck.  
OC Uh no we weren’t making dinner.  
JS Actually I was trying to seduce my girl and you guys interrupted.  
You two break apart and take seats at the table with the guys.  
PP Sorry.  
KK Not Sorry.  
FG I don’t care – I’m hungry.  
You and Jet laugh at Ghoul. Dinner consisted of Power Pup and canned fruit. The conversation was typical; Kid groaning at the taste and everyone laughing. Everyone fighting over the fruit.


	20. An evening at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Frerard, Feels

Once everyone was done and the kitchen cleaned up; everyone ended up in the living area. You and Jet on the couch; Ghoul and Poison in the chair practically on top of each other and Kid by the radio, he switched it on. Doctor Death Defying was talking.  
DDD News from the zones kiddies – Cleric is still rumored to be prowling around and on the scene. No one has spotted him; be on the lookout. Keep your guns close. Here is something to keep you moving.  
A song begins to play. Everyone sits quietly for a bit listening to Danzig sing and the Misfits play. You visibly shuddered when Cleric was mentioned.  
JS Babe, are you alright?  
You shake your head yes, not trusting your voice.  
KK Star, I think your dream really freaked you out. I know you said you were Cleric, but I don’t believe that. I wanted to think you were a bad person because Jet was so into you but I don’t think that way now.  
FG Poison has had night terrors like yours.  
OC Really?  
PP Thanks Ghoul. He says sarcastically. But yeah, I’ve had bad dreams where shit is going all kinds of wrong but you have to trust that it isn’t reality and wont’ be. Make sense?  
OC Yeah, but …  
JS No buts. Everything is fine.   
KK It’s okay to be afraid of Cleric; he’s a freaking Exterminator who kills people for fun.   
JS Let’s just drop it. I think that’d be best.  
OC What’s Dr. Death Defying like? How does he get his information?  
KK He has ears everywhere gathering info.  
FG He’s a great guy.  
JS Wanna meet him?  
OC Sure.  
PP He moves his studio around; he moves again tomorrow.  
JS We could go see him.  
KK Yeah it’d be a chance to get out for a bit.  
OC Cool, I want to hear more of the music.

Everyone relaxes and listens to Dr. Death Defying’s broadcast. He plays music from all genres. Outlaw radio; to keep the zones going. You snuggle into Jet’s arms as everyone around you is just doing their own thing. Kid is reading a book. Poison is drawing something and Ghoul is leaning over his shoulder.  
OCIM I don’t think Ghoul is helping Poison much. Every time Poison draws something, Ghoul points to it and whispers something in Poison’s ear and Poison erases something or shoots Ghoul a dirty look. Ghoul giggles.  
You smirk watching them. Your attention is drawn away from them when Jet starts kissing behind your ear and working his way up and down you neck. You moan lightly. No one notices because of the loud music. Your hand on Jet’s knee, you start to move it up his leg. He turns your face towards him and kisses you. Holding your jaw, his kiss is forceful and needy. When you break for air you pull him tightly to you and whisper in his ear.  
OC I want to wrap my lips around this.  
You palm his growing erection and rub slightly. He moans in your ear.  
JS Star.  
You stand grabbing his hand and pulling him off the couch you lead him to his room. As soon as he is inside you push him against the door and kiss him roughly, pressing your body to his. You slide down to your knees and begin to unbutton his pants.   
OC I’ve never done this before.  
You say shyly. You place kisses on his stomach and abdomen as you move lower. Jet sighs.  
JS you’re doing well so far  
The sweatpants he is wearing slide down easy. You reach for his cock and stroke it lightly as you continue to kiss your way down to it.  
JS Star, please.  
Jet moans as he’s dying to be inside you. You look at him; his eyes closed, his head against the door, little moans and sighs from his lips. You lick your lips and lightly run your tongue across the tip of his dick. He groans. You take the head into your mouth and suck lightly as you tongue him.   
JS FUCK.  
OC I guess that’s good?  
JS that’s more than good.  
You return to playing with Jet. He reaches down and gently runs his hand through you hair. You take more of him in your mouth and he groans. You slide back and forth. He is making the cutest noises. You smile to yourself hoping you can bring him as much pleasure from this as he has given you. When you slide down and take all of him in your mouth he cries out, FUCK Star. His hand in your hair grips tighter and he pulls you back and forth guiding you. You continue to tease and suck as he pushes and pulls you up and down his cock. His breathing and moans are quicker now and you can taste salty precum leaking from him.   
JS I- I - I’m close baby.  
He manages to stutter. You continue your efforts. You desperately want to taste him. When he starts to cum he tries to pull your head back so he doesn’t cum in your mouth but you fight against him. He cums and you swallow all and release him. He strokes your cheek and pull you to stand.   
JS That was amazing baby, thank you.  
OC I love you.  
He pulls you into a hug.  
JS Strip and get on the bed.  
You look at him questioning.  
JS NOW.  
Slowly removing your clothes you walk to the bed. Once naked he practically shoves you on the bed and climbs on top of you.

PP Well they didn’t even say good night.  
KK I’m okay with that as long as they keep it down.  
FG Oh you know they won’t. Did you hear them this morning? Jesus.  
PP Ghoul.  
FG OH sorry Kid; I didn’t mean to   
KK It’s okay. I’ll be okay. I mean I am okay.  
PP You sure?  
KK Yeah.   
He returns to reading his book. Poison continues to sketch and Ghoul starts licking his ear. He runs his hand down Poison’s chest and whispers.  
FG Let’s go see if we can be louder than those two. Wanna?  
Poison smiles at him.   
PP What about Kid?  
FG He said he’s fine, Gee. Stop worrying.  
Ghoul stands and takes Poison’s hand.  
FG Good night Kid.  
He pulls Poison towards the bedroom  
PP Good night.  
KK Yeah whatever, just keep it down!


	21. Last Night on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Vows, & Feels

Jet kisses his way up your body; starting at your legs, up to your thighs, your stomach, pausing to kiss each breast and gently suck each nipple. When he gets to your collarbone he nips and sucks and you moan and reach for him, trying to pull his clothes off.  
JS No  
He moves your hands away from his clothes and presses them into the bed. He drags his tongue up your neck and sucks your earlobe.  
OC Please Jet  
He simply holds your hands tighter; you wrap your legs around his waist. He releases your hands and pulls his shirt off. You take your chance and grab him around the neck and pull him to your lips. You moan as you slip your tongue in his mouth. He pulls away roughly.  
JS Bad girl, am I going to have to restrain your hands?  
You practical whimper at his threat and quickly move your hands back to the bed.  
JS Too late baby.  
Jet gets off the bed and goes to his desk. A few minutes later he returns with hand cuffs and snaps them around your wrist, the headboard and your other wrist.  
OC Should I ask where you got handcuffs.  
Jet just laughs and returns to kissing you. You wiggle and moan beneath him.  
OC you're so mean.  
JS Mean? No, I’m just enjoying having you at my mercy.  
You laugh and he returns to kissing your neck, moving down your body. You watch him kiss and lick you all over. Frustrated that he’s still clothed from the waist down, when he settles between your legs you cry out.  
OC FUCK Jet, please!  
Jet laughs and continues to lick and kiss your inner thighs purposely avoiding your wet pussy.  
When he finally moves closer and licks your inner folds you scream.  
OC Finally!  
Jet laughs against you causing you to moan loudly.

Poison and Ghoul walk into their room and begin to strip. Once naked, Ghoul motions for Poison to come closer, he grabs Poison’s face and kisses him hard. Poison moans and then gasps when Ghoul grabs his hips and pulls him tightly against him.   
PP MMmm someone’s eager.  
FG Shut up and kiss me.  
Poison smiles and kisses Ghoul again this time grinding himself into Ghoul. Ghoul moans and slaps Poison on the ass.  
FG On the bed, now baby.  
Poison quickly climbs on the bed.  
FG No, face down on all fours.  
Poison flips over showing his ass to Ghoul. Ghoul reaches out and lightly runs his fingers over Poison’s hips and ass.  
FG You’re so fucking beautiful, Gee. I love you.  
Ghoul leans in and begins to lick and kiss his way around Poison’s hip ending with rimming him.  
PP I love you to – FUCK Frank. I love that.  
Ghoul continues to push his tongue in to Poison’s ass and Poison moans loudly.

In the living room, Kid reaches over and turns the radio up louder; trying to drown out all the sexual noises he’s hearing from the bedrooms.

Jet has brought you to orgasm twice and he’s still clothed. Your voice is hoarse and cracking from yelling his name. Now you are yelling orders.  
OC Take your clothes off!  
JS Do you want me to stop?  
OC NO, yes, Fuck Jet!   
Jet laughs and stands up from the bed. Your wrists are red and tender from pulling against the cuffs. You watch him with lust filled eyes. He slowly unbuttons his pants his eyes on you the entire time.  
OC MOVE faster, Jesus Jet you’re killing me.  
JS that’s the idea princess.  
Once he’s finally naked he slowly climbs back on the bed kissing his way up to your lips.  
OC Please Jet  
He leans in and kisses you so softly and sweetly, you reply with demand and need. He smiles against your lips.  
JS Do you want me Star?  
OC YES God yes  
You see his eyes change from lust and sex to something more serious.  
JS I love you Star, I want you to be mine forever.  
OC I am yours. Forever Jet.  
JS Be by my side in all things? My one and only love fight next to me, protect me and my brothers as we will protect you?  
OC I love you Jet. I promise to be only yours, forever. I’ll stand beside you and protect you and Kid, Ghoul and Poison.  
Jet kisses you and slowly slides himself into you and you moan loudly.

Poison has been screaming Ghoul’s name as he teased and prepped Poison.  
PP Please Ghoul  
FG Turn over on your back.  
Poison is rock hard, he rolls over and Ghoul smiles at him.  
FG My beautiful baby.  
He reaches down and begins to stroke Poison.  
PP Fr-frank I won’t last long if you keep doing that.  
FG What if I do this?  
Ghoul leans down and takes Poison into his mouth.  
PP FUCK  
Ghoul slides his mouth up and down Poison’s hard shaft while he strokes himself. He releases Poison and kisses his way up Poison’s chest to his lips. He kisses him hard as he lines himself up with Poison’s ass. He pushes himself in slowly. Poison moans into his mouth. Ghoul moves his mouth to Poison’s neck and begins to suck. Poison moans.  
FG Fuck I love hearing you moan baby.  
Poison wants to reply something witty but he’s barely able to think as Ghoul pushes his cock into his prostate.  
PP Fr-Frankie, that’s good.  
FG I know what my baby needs.   
He moves faster, each time hitting Poison’s sweet spot. He reaches down and strokes Poison’s cock in time with his movements.  
PP YES, so close  
FG I know baby, cum for me.  
Poison cums screaming Ghoul’s name. Ghoul joins him quickly and kisses Poison as his cum fills his ass. Ghoul collapses on Poison panting and kissing him over and over. Sweet little kisses; Poison holds him close.  
FG You know I thank God I have you. I love you so much. You are perfect.  
Poison blushes and looks away from Ghoul’s eyes.  
PP I’m not perfect.  
Ghoul turns Poison to meet his eyes.  
FG You ARE perfect to me Gee. I love your body and heart and soul.  
PP I love you too Frank. What would I do without you?  
FG You will never have to find out.

You can’t help but scream Jet’s name over and over. You think you should be quieter but you can’t help it when Jet slams into you and fills you up.  
OC I-I’m so close.  
JS Good  
Jet licks and sucks you neck in between kisses as he pumps himself into you. You can’t feel your hands as you have pulled against the cuffs so much trying to touch Jet.  
JS Cum for me and I’ll release you.  
OC Jet, please  
JS Do as you’re told Star  
You finally reach the cliff and your body begins to spasm as you cum harder than ever. You scream not even aware of what you are saying, or if your coherent. As you begin to come back to reality, Jet joins you with a moan so sexy you moan and bite his neck. He groans and tries to pull away but you sink your teeth in and suck. You stop when his body collapses on yours.  
JS Jesus Star, that was unbelievable.  
He reaches up and removes the cuffs. He moves off you pulls your wrists to his mouth. He kisses them tenderly.  
JS Baby, you are going to have bruises. Were they too tight?  
OC No, I just wanted to touch you. I didn’t realize I was hurting myself.  
Jet smiles and nods as he continues to kiss your wrists; he gets up from the bed and goes to his desk.  
JS My parents wore these. They are the only thing I have from them.   
He turns to you and shows you two rings. You sit up, realizing what he means.  
JS Would you wear one?  
OC Only if you wear the other.  
He places the ring on his finger and you do the same. You kiss his finger over the ring.  
OC I love you Jet.  
JS I love you too Star.  
He climbs back into bed and pulls you into his arms.  
OC I never thought I could be so happy. I didn’t realize this was possible. Thank you for bringing so much joy into my life.  
Jet pulls your face close and kisses you.  
JS That’s my only purpose in life now, to make you happy.

Kid wakes up with a start, he’s still in the living room and the music is blaring. He turns off the radio, stands and stretches. He sighs heavily as he walks into his room.  
KK Just you and me now.  
Looking around the empty room, he strips to his boxers and climbs in the bed. Alone.

The house was quiet as everyone fell asleep. At some point in the night, you woke up to see Jet sitting at his desk with the light on.  
OC Jet? Baby you okay?  
JS I’m sorry did I wake you?  
OC No just didn’t feel you next to me. Whatcha doing?  
JS Just needed to write a few things down.   
OC Can I see?  
JS No, it’s nothing important right now. Something I want to work on before you see it.  
He turns the light off and crawls under the covers. You kiss him softly.  
OC You sure you’re okay?  
JS More than okay. Everything is perfect.  
He kisses you again and you snuggle into his arms and fall back to sleep. He quickly follows.


	22. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut & Smack talk

Kid rolls over, crawls out of bed, and dresses quickly. Grabbing his helmet, he steps outside. The sun is just about to rise.  
KKIM Why the fuck am I up so damn early? Sometimes I forget how peaceful it is out here. It’s been ages since I’ve felt peaceful. I think it’s gonna be a good day.

You roll over and Jet pulls you further into his arms. You smile to yourself and sigh with content. You feel the ring on your finger and smile again. You brush your ringed hand against Jet’s cheek and brush a stray hair away from him face. The light just coming into the room, you know it’s early.  
JS IT’s too early baby, go back to sleep.  
OC Too early? Too early for what?  
You ask moving your lips closer to his. You kiss him gently, barely brushing your lips to his.  
JS Mmmm   
OC you just go back to sleep baby, I’ll just be here kissing you.  
You kiss him lightly on the cheek.  
JS Star, baby  
You slide your hand down his chest and move your lips to his ear.  
OC No, no it’s okay. Sleep angel.  
You slide your tongue into his ear and outline the shape, memorizing it. When you bite on his earlobe, he finally seems to wake up.  
JS That’s not playing fair Star.  
Your hand has been slowly sliding down his chest and abdomen.  
OC What about this? Is this fair?  
Your hand reaches his cock and you start stroking him slowly.  
JS Uh no, that’s all yours.  
OC Do you want me to stop? Feel like going back to sleep now?  
Jet moans.  
OC Do you want me to stop?  
You begin kissing his neck and biting gently on his collarbone.  
OC Answer me Jet. Do you want me to stop?  
JS N-no. Don’t stop.  
OC Are you awake now?  
JS Y-yes.  
OC Should I stop?  
In between questions and answers you are peppering him with kisses and bites all while stroking him with increasing pressure.  
JS N-n-no don’t stop.  
OC Say please.  
JS Fuck Star, please don’t stop.  
You smile and press your lips into his, pushing him onto his back and straddling him.  
OC I love you Jet.  
He grabs you around the neck and pulls your lips back into his. Pushing his tongue into your mouth with desperation and need; you slowly slide yourself onto his hard member. He breaks the kiss only long enough to moan your name. You try to keep your slow torturous pace.  
JS FUCK STAR!  
OC What baby? Isn’t this good?  
JS You’re killing me!   
OC Oh I’d never do that, should I stop?  
JS Dammit Star! Please?!  
OC I didn’t hear that baby, what did you say?  
JS MORE! PLEASE!!

Ghoul rolls over hearing Poison giggle.  
FG Hmm? What’s so funny?   
He asks his voice full of sleep.  
PP I don’t know what she’s doing to him but he’s begging.  
FG What?  
PP Listen.  
They remain quiet for a bit and hear Jet say ‘Dammit Star, Please. More Please.’ They burst into laughter.  
FG You wanna have a little fun with them?  
PP Of course, what do you have in mind baby?

Jet grabs your hips trying to pull you into him with great pace and you immediately grab his hands and try to pry them off. Fighting for control, Jet rolls you over so he’s on top. He manages to get a rougher, quicker pace going before you reach up and bite his nipple hard enough to break his concentration of holding you down. You immediately flip him back over.  
JS OH you’re in for it now Star.  
OC Bring it big man!  
He smiles at your confidence and grabbing you by the waist he pulls you into him and sits up with you still on top straddling him. You moan at the new position. He latches his lips on your collarbone and sucks gently at first then harder and harder.  
OC FUCK Jet!  
You throw your head back and grind in to him while he sucks the sweet spot at the base of your neck.  
OC I love that ba-  
Suddenly you both hear a bang against the bedroom door, you both freeze. And wait…  
FG OH YEAH BABY, DO IT JUST LIKE THAT!  
PP FUCK JET THAT’S SO GOOD – I MEAN GHOUL!  
FG LET US IN   
PP WE WANNA JOIN IN   
They erupt in laughter and you die of embarrassment. Burying your head in Jet’s neck, you try to disappear.  
JS FUCK OFF BASTARDS!  
FG AW, COME ON!  
JS I SWEAR I WILL KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES!  
PP NOT MY ASS! IT BELONGS TO GHOUL  
FG I THINK MY REPLY IS SUPPOSE TO BE ‘BRING IT BIG MAN’  
Poison is giggling uncontrollably.  
OC Oh my God – kill me now.  
You whisper quietly to Jet.  
JS YOU’RE BOTH FUCKING CHILDREN  
They laugh again loudly and bang on the door again.  
FG COME ON BABY, I’LL MAKE YOU MOAN LOUDER THAN THEY EVER COULD!   
PP IT’LL BE MY PLEASURE GHOUL!  
FG DAMN RIGHT IT WILL BE.  
JS FUCK OFF!  
You can hear their laughter fade down the hall.

As they enter the living area laughing, Kid comes in from outside.  
KK What’s so funny?  
Laughing so hard they can’t speak, Poison is waving his hands wildly trying to explain.  
FG We-we   
PP And they-oh my God did you hear  
They erupt in laughter again.  
KK Fuck you guys, what is going on?  
Poison is crying from laughing so hard.   
FG I bet – I bet they will be quieter now.  
KK What did you guys do?  
PP Oh we. We were just trying to share.   
He starts laughing again and can’t finish.  
FG Jet and Star were enjoying themselves rather loudly this morning  
PP And we thought we’d ask to join  
KK you two are seriously messed up.  
FG It was a joke; we just banged on the door and gave a little back to them.  
KK Children.  
PP Don’t be such a prude, it was all in good fun.

You can feel Jet lightly stroke your back as they leave.  
JS its okay baby, they are just being immature. Ignore them.  
OC we were having such a good time.  
JS I still am.  
He pulls your hips into him and you moan before you realize it.  
JS That’s it Star, it’s just you and me. Forget everyone else.  
You sigh and feel his cock buried deep inside you and forget everything else. You kiss his neck and you two slowly resume your love making. The pace quickly returns to where it was before you were interrupted. You are trying to keep your moans to a minimum but as you edge closer to your orgasm, you break.  
OC JET!  
You scream and he follows quickly. You both fall back on the bed panting.  
JS I could listen to you scream my name for hours.  
OC I think you have baby.  
JS come here  
He pulls you close into his arms and you snuggle getting comfortable.  
JS can I go back to sleep now? Are you happy baby?  
OC Mmmm  
You murmur falling asleep in his arms. He smiles and watches you sleep in his arms.

The boys are sitting around the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast.  
KK You know Jet won’t let this go easily. You guys are in for some payback.  
FG I don’t care.  
PP Totally worth it.  
They laugh again and Kid shakes his head.  
KK We still going to see Dr. D today?  
Poison shakes his head yes as he sips his coffee.  
FG Yeah.  
KK then I’m gonna grab a shower before you guys use all the hot water.  
PP Whatever.  
FG We shower together to conserve water.  
PP Yeah! That’s it.  
KK Bullshit, you do it so you can fool around in there. It’s disgusting.  
FG Prude!  
KK Slut!  
PP Hey! That’s my man you’re insulting.  
KK Same goes for you dear brother!  
Ghoul and Poison just laugh as Kid walks out of the kitchen.

You wake up and watch Jet sleep for a bit. You don’t want to face Ghoul and Poison alone, not that you can’t take a good joke but damn, it’s embarrassing. You elect for a hot bath instead.  
Lying in the tub you relax and drape a warm wet washcloth over your eyes.  
OCIM I could get use to this life. Even with the harassment that’s sure to come from Ghoul and Poison. Being with Jet is worth anything to come. I had no idea there was this much to life so much I wasn’t living.   
JS Want some company?  
You remove the washcloth from your eyes and smile.  
OC always  
You sit up and Jet climbs in behind you and pulls you close. He sighs.  
OC Everything okay?  
JS Everything is perfect.  
He kisses your cheek and pulls you up further on his chest so he can sink deeper in the water.   
JS Let’s do this every morning.  
OC Sounds like plan but let’s leave Ghoul and Poison out of it next time.  
Jet laughs.  
JS Deal.

Kid comes out of the bathroom in clean clothes to find Ghoul and Poison making out on the couch.  
KK Jesus, really? Don’t you two have a room for that?  
They break the kiss but Poison doesn’t move off Ghoul’s lap.  
PP What can I say? Maybe I like to be watched.   
KK Ew  
FG I like to watch you baby.  
Poison smiles and climbs off Ghoul’s lap. Standing and turning around slowly.  
PP You like this baby?  
FG MMmm hmm.  
KK Oh dear lord.  
Kid walks into his room shutting the door loudly. Poison is still putting on a show for Ghoul, turning around pretending to pick something off the ground to show his ass. Ghoul feels himself start to stir.  
FG Strip for me baby.  
Poison snaps his head around to face Ghoul.  
PP Here? Now/  
FG yes, right here, right now.  
Poison locks eyes with Ghoul for a moment and then looks him over. Ghoul’s hand is now cupping his hard cock through his pants. Poison smiles. Slowly he walks over to the radio and flips it on. Music begins to play and Poison begins to strut.

You and Jet climb out of the tub shriveled and pruney. You hug, steal kisses and occasionally lick the water off the other as you attempt to dry off.   
OC Can I borrow a shirt? I think all of mine stink.  
JS Of course baby, whatever is mine is yours.  
You walk towards his closest and he affectionately smacks you on the ass.  
OC Hey!  
JS What? What’s yours is mine too, right?  
OC Smart ass!  
JS No, I just love your ass.  
OC You don’t have any t-shirts in here, what the hell?  
You yell from the closet.  
JS They are in this chest. Here, wear this one.  
He tosses you a white t-shirt, as you open it you see it’s a tank top with large arms hole. Holding it up to you, you can see how thin the material is.  
OC Really Jet?!  
JS What?  
OC not only can u see through this shirt, I’d fall out the sides of it.  
JS Maybe I want to see through it and see you fall out of it.  
OC Okay, but I don’t think the guys want to see that.  
JS Fine. Wear it tonight for me?  
You laugh and shake your head at the cute, fuzzy headed man before you.  
OC Every night if you want baby.  
Jet smiles at you and grabs another shirt from the drawer. He gives you a hug and a kiss.  
You take the red t-shirt from him and finish getting dressed. You two head out towards the kitchen.

Your holding hands as you walk down the hall. He bumps your shoulder with his, knocking you into the wall. You retaliate and as he recovers you seen Ghoul and Poison in the middle of the living room.  
OC MY EYES!  
You quickly cover them and turn around.  
JS OH FOR FUCKS SAKE.  
Jet pulls you into his arms and looks away. Poison is standing naked in the middle of the room and Ghoul is on his knees in front of him. Poison looks startled as you and Jet enter the room.  
PP SHIT!  
Poison immediately pulls his cock out of Ghouls’ mouth and turns to grab his clothes. Jet is still standing in the doorway with his eyes closed and you in his arms.  
FG What?  
Ghoul, so focused on blowing Poison just now realizes what’s going on as Poison is half dressed.  
JS All this time we’ve lived together, I was happy to say I had never walked into this situation. Now I can’t unsee it.   
OC Yeah!   
You yell with your face still buried in Jet’s chest.   
OC Is it safe?  
JS Well, Ghoul is still on his knees and Poison has his pants on but…  
You turn to see them. Ghoul is on his knees his shirt off. Poison is standing next to him, petting his head like a dog. His hard on still visible through his pants.  
OC Jesus, I think that is worse.  
Ghoul finally regains his senses, stands, pulls Poison into his arms and turns Poison’s back to you and Jet.  
FG We asked to join you, you declined. So we had to take care of ourselves.  
Poison giggles in his arms and nuzzles his neck.  
JS That’s not funny Ghoul.  
You laugh in his arms.  
OC Yeah baby, it kinda is. Besides, I’ll take being heard over being seen in the living room, buck naked and in the middle of it. At least we got to finish.  
You laugh looking at Poison who turns out of Ghoul’s arms to look at you.  
PP Fuck you Star.  
Jet joins you in laughing.  
FG You guys are asking for it.  
OC Oh I’m sure we can handle it.  
JS I don’t think she’s afraid of you Ghoul.  
PP She should be.  
FG Hmmm, okay. I’ll think of something to settle the score.  
OC I am not having sex with you in the same room, so forget it.  
PP Damn, that’s what I had planned. A sex off!  
JS What the fuck is a sex off?!  
FG Yeah, what the fuck is a sex off.  
Poison looks at Ghoul annoyed.  
PP I don’t know but dammit Ghoul you are supposed to back me up.   
You and Jet laugh.  
FG OH uh yeah, sorry baby. A SEX OFF!  
You and Jet laugh harder. Poison sighs.  
PP The moment has passed. Let it go.  
OC I’ll need breakfast before we bring the pain. Baby, you hungry?  
JS OH definitely, hungry for you…maybe we should practice for the sex off!  
You both laugh again as you enter the kitchen.  
PP SHUT UP!  
FG HEY YOU DON’T KNOW; IT’S THE NEW THING, EVERYONE IS HAVING A SEX OFF NOW!  
Kid walks out of his room to hear the Ghoul yelling towards the kitchen.  
KK Sex off? What the fuck is happening to my home?


	23. Kobra Kid's last stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

This Chapter is from Kobra Kid’s point of view

IM = Kobra’s inner monologue/ thoughts

_Italics = stage direction / movement etc._

 

You know I woke up feeling pretty positive about things here right up till now.  You guys make me wanna live in my bedroom.  UGH

PP Oh come on Kid, it’s a joke.

FG NO it’s not, Poison and I am taking those two down.

PP Yeah, downtown!

What?!

PP What?!

_Poison looks at me then at Ghoul, and Ghoul laughs._

FG He’s just a little flustered, give him a break.  After all, we were the ones interrupted.  We have every right to be upset.

PP Yeah!

Interrupted?  OH God please tell me you weren’t doing what I think you were doing.

FG It was entirely their fault!

PP Yeah got us all hot and bothered and then they shut us down!

Please God, give me strength.

_Walking into the kitchen I see Jet and Star sharing breakfast._

What do you two have to say for yourselves?

JS Us?

OC Yeah, we were the ones traumatized.  I have that image of them burned into my retinas; I’ll never be the same again.

What happened?

JS What part do you want to hear first?

OC The part where they pounded on the door and scared me to death while we were being, uh well, we were…

JS being intimate

OC thank you Jet, we were being intimate. And they brutalized us.

So you had to get revenge? Is that what this sex off is about?

_Jet and Star laugh._

OC No that’s because when we walked into the living room, they were oh I can’t even say it.

JS Ghoul was on his knees blowing a naked Poison.

Oh my god, in the middle of the living room?  Jesus, we eat in there sometimes. 

OC the sex off was Ghoul’s failed attempt at talking smack

JS they want revenge.

OC Wooo

JS We aren’t scared, are we babe?

OC Hell no!

I’m going to check on things before we head out.  I’ve gotta get outta here for a bit.  Get away from all you people with your raging hormones – it’s like living with teenagers!

JS really? I don’t think we are as bad as teenagers.

OC they scare the living shit outta me.

Be ready in about 30?

JS Yeah sure.

 

KKIM Not too windy today, good clear skies, no dust flying around; should be a good day. 

_Entering the garage_

Wait five people and four seats.  Hmm no way I’m sitting three in the back. 

_Looks to each car, walks over to the newest car, the one Star and Jet found._

This one has some pep, wouldn’t mind taking it out and seeing what it’ll do.

_Jet walks in._

JS Hey man

Hey

JS I was thinking, five of us and four seats?

Yeah I was thinking the same, what do you think of taking both?

JS Not a bad idea, I was wondering how fast this one will go.

_YN walks in._

JS Star! You shouldn’t be out without a helmet on.

OC It’s a short distance to the house Jet.  I’m fine.

Actually, Jet’s right.  The air is really bad today. 

OC You two are a bunch of old ladies!  Don’t make me spend the day with Ghoul and Poison.

JS No way I’m letting you out of my sight.  Ever!

_He grabs her by the waist and kisses her._

KKIM I die a little inside.

Please don’t, just don’t, I, I can’t …

OC Kid? Are you okay?

_Kid falls against the car, face in his hands._

OC Jet? Something’s wrong.

JS Kid, what is it?

You two together like that; it’s too, too…

OC What?

…TOO DAMN SWEET!  Seriously, I’m getting a fucking cavity.  _Laughing_

JS Fucker!

OC Jerk!  That’s awful.

KKIM It feels good to be able to give the harassment again. 

_Ghoul and Poison walk in holding hands._

FG What’s so funny?

OC Your face!

Nice one!

PP Fuck you Star!

JS don’t be making lewd offers to my girl, she’s taken.

FG Oh LORD

Can we just get on the road?  Please?

OC Yes, I think we’ve all been cooped up together long enough for one morning.

FG OH so let’s cram into a car for a road trip.

PP Excellent idea!

We are taking the new car.  You two are taking our car.

PP Really?

Yeah, I believe that’s what Jet said.  Right?  Something about payback on the road?

JS YEAH!

OC A much better idea then a sex-off.

FG OH little girl you have no idea what you’re missing.

PP But you are on! 

JS Which one of you two is gonna drive?

OC And lose?

Wow Star, vicious!  I approve.

OC Thanks, Kid.

_Ghoul and Poison exchange glances._

PP I’M DRIVING!

JS oh a change from the bedroom

_Laughing._

OC DAAMMMMNNNNN!

FG We all know Poison is the best driver in the zones.

JS Do we now?

Maybe Star is gonna take you down, we don’t know her skillz.

OC Thanks Kid

FG Fine with me.

PP Traitor. 

Hey I’m just saying.

JS You ready to get your asses stomped?

OC Maybe not the best choice of words Sweetie.

_Laughing_

Let’s go already.

_Jet, Star and Kid in the new car.  Ghoul and Poison in the other._

JS First one to Dr. D’s is the winner!

FG Bring it.

OC We will.

PP YOU WISH

Just get in and DRIVE!

_Two cars leave the compound, gaining speed as they hit the highway.  Dirt Flying._

Poison is pulling alongside us Jet, don’t make me regret this.

JS I see him.

OC This car will tear the road up; don’t hold back Jet.  Punch it!

KKIM I haven’t had this much fun in forever.  Things finally feel right, normal well as normal as it gets around here. 

Come on!

OC This is great! 

JS He’s matching our speed, it’s gonna be close.

Fuck that.

_Yelling at Poison and Ghoul_

You’re going down brother!

FG I’m the only one who goes down on your brother!

EWWWW Enough.  Come on Jet

_Poison and Ghoul are laughing._

OC I’m gonna moon them

_Climbing around in the back seat Star stands and manages to flash Ghoul and Poison her ass._

Jesus Star that’s fucking great!

JS That’s my spunky baby!

FG I’m blind! 

PP Jesus star, get some fucking sun!

OC You are one to talk Poison!  Jet! Stop fucking around and stand on it.

Yeah let’s blow these punks away!

FG Never

PP We’ve got you!

JS Not quite asshole.

OC Jet, punch that blue button under the dash!

_Jet pushes the button and the car finds another gear and pulls ahead of Ghoul and Poison, leaving them behind.  Jet, Star and Kid all yell and whoop in Victory!_

I can’t believe that worked!

JS I’ve never been able to outdrive Poison.

OC I can’t wait to rub it in their faces!  How long is this road trip anyway?

JS A few hours

OC After all that excitement, I’m beat.  I’m gonna nap.

Have fun.

_Jet laughs._

‘Been a good day.

JS Yeah, it has.

I’m glad things are ok between us.

JS Me too Kid. 

Star is okay.  She loves you and things will be fine now that we are all together.  I’m just glad you happy.

JS I’ve never been so happy.  It’s like I wasn’t alive till I met her.  Now I can’t imagine life without her.

Things are good, you won’t have to – well things won’t be good if we can’t keep my brother and his whore from fucking on the furniture.

JS You said it.

KKIM we stop talking and just enjoy the ride.  I glance back every now and then, no sign of the guys at all.  We’ve really made some time on them.  Gerard’s gonna be pissed.  I close my eyes and relax.  The sound of the radio and the hum of the car rocking me into a light sleep; I can hear Jet singing along softly.  Love his voice.

 

JS Kid, wake up man. 

Hmmm?

JS We are getting close.  Wake up Star would ya?

Oh yeah okay.

KKIM I look around and see we are getting closer to Dr. D’s place.  You’d never know from the outside that it’s an underground radio station. 

D’s still transmitting from here, right? 

JS Yeah, I think tonight is when he moves again.

Star?  Wake up back there.

OC Huh?

we are here.

OC Where are we?

we’re here!

_Jet kills the engine and they sit there for a few minutes._

OC What’s up?

JS Something isn’t right.

Yeah I can feel it.

OC Are you two always this paranoid? 

KKIM We climb out of the car and slowly scope the scene.  Jet and Star stretch and hug.  They are kinda cute together …

How far behind are the guys?

JS I don’t know haven’t seen a sign of them in the rear view.

Man are they gonna be pissed!

OC I hope so or else what’s the point of it?

_Laughing they approach the building.  Kid first, then Jet and Star.  Just as Star turns to close the door behind her, she hears the blast._

JS KID! STAR TAKE COVER, DRACS!

_Kid collapses._

OC TAKE CARE OF HIM

_Star’s guns are drawn before Kid hits the ground.  She kills the shooter before she yells to Jet to take care of Kid.  She quickly shoots two others then kneels next to Jet.  He’s crying and cradling Kid in his arms, putting pressure on a bleeding wound that Star quickly recognizes as fatal._

Ray, I...

JS Don’t speak, save your strength.

Tell Gee, I love him.

OC I’m sure he knows.

I’m sorry Star; I won’t be around to harass you.

_Star is crying now too._

OC I’m sorry too Kid.

JS Stop Mikey, just stop.  Save your energy.  Gerard will be here soon.

No, I won’t last.  Don’t leave me here.  Promise me.

OC & JS together say We promise.

I love you Ray.

KKIM It’s like slow motion.  Like the old movies we watched as children in the before times, no Kobra Kid, no Party Poison just Gerard and his kid brother Mikey.  I remember laughing with Mom and Dad and Gee.  Having no idea the world contained evil, my whole world the three people laughing with me.  I remember the screaming.  I was the one screaming, Mom and Dad dead in front of me.  Gerard shielding my body with his as our parents lie bleeding, a few feet from us.  I remember the first time I kissed a boy.  He had short dark hair, tight jeans and a Metallica shirt, he wore eyeliner and had full lips that were softer then they looked.  I remember the first time I saw Ray, he was wide-eyed and wild.  The sunlight was shining behind him and I swear he glowed.  He glows when he looks at her now.  He’ll be okay as long as he has her.  I remember when Gee found Frank.  It was love at first sight for them, they light up when they look at each other.  Even when thinking of each other.  God, please slow Gerard down, he can’t get hurt.  Keep him safe.  Keep my brother safe.  I can go now they are taken care of – just keep them safe.  Safe.  Safe.

JS I love you Mikey.  I….

OC He’s gone.

_They stay frozen for a few minutes.  Both crying._

 

 

 


	24. Tearful Goodbyes

This chapter begins from Jet-Star’s point of view, and then switches to our original character….you.  
JSIM Jet’s inner monolog  
OCIM Original character’s inner monolog  
Italics are for movement / stage direction

 

Laughing they approach the building. Kid first, then Jet and Star.  
JSIM I bumped Kid in the shoulder as we walk through the door, he looks back at me and I see over his shoulder three Dracs, guns drawn.  
JS KID! STAR TAKE COVER, DRACS!  
JSIM I draw and aim but it’s too late. The closest one has fired and Kid goes down. I hear Star scream as she pushes me down to Kid. Mikey. Oh my God Mikey. Mikey has taken a shot to the chest, bastards. Those BASTARDS! There is more shooting and then silence. I hear crying. It’s me. I pull Mikey into my arms and put pressure on the wound, its pumping blood out of his skinny body.  
Mikey coughs and says, “Ray, I...”  
Don’t speak, save your strength.  
Stubborn bastard keeps talking, “Tell Gee, I love him.”  
JSIM Oh God, Gerard. He’s gonna crumble without Mikey. I’m crying harder, tears dripping on Mikey’s face. Star is holding his hand.  
OC I’m sure he knows.  
Mikey says, “I’m sorry Star; I won’t be around to harass you.”  
OC I’m sorry too Kid.  
Stop Mikey, just stop. Save your energy. Gerard will be here soon.  
JSIM Please God let them say goodbye. Gerard will not forgive me.  
Mikey is crying now too. “No, I won’t last. Don’t leave me here. Promise me.”  
JSIM I promised. Please let him hang on.  
He says, “I love you Ray.”  
JSIM OH GOD PLEASE DON’T DO THIS, PLEASE  
I love you Mikey. I’ll always love you.  
OC He’s gone.  
They stay frozen for a few minutes. Both crying.  
OC Jet baby, he’s gone. I’m so sorry.  
Jet holds Mikey in his arms, crying and softly whispering to him, and rocking him gently.  
Don’t leave me. Mikey, please. Stay. Stay with me. Stay. Stay.  
OC I’m going to check the room. Aren’t your friends supposed to be here?  
JSIM I hear Star talking but it’s as if she’s far away. I’m not registering what she is saying. She stands and moves away from us.  
OC There’s no one else here. Your DJ friend isn’t here; I found a pillow for him. You need to let go of him.  
She starts to pull Mikey out of Jet’s arms.  
OC It will be okay Jet. Lay him down on the pillow. We need to figure out how to carry him out of here.  
Jet lets her help him lay Mikey’s body down on the hard floor, a pillow under his head. They stand. Star brushes Jet’s hair out of his face.  
OC I’m so sorry baby.  
I’m supposed to protect him. He’s my brother too.  
Star takes Jet in her arms and holds him close.  
OC You are a good friend, he loved you. I love you.  
JSIM I hold her close as I break down and cry. She lets me cry, she holds me and whispers that she loves me and Mikey loves me when I release Star, I look in her eyes. She is my heart and soul.  
I love you Star Child.  
OC I love you too.  
Where is Dr. D?  
OC I don’t know, there isn’t anyone in the building but us. Do you think they got hurt?  
I don’t know maybe there weren’t here when these assholes arrived.  
Jet looks around the rooms and occasionally kicks a dead Drac as he passes one. Star looks down at Mikey and starts to cry again.  
Hey, come here.  
He pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly.  
OC I’m sorry Jet, I was the one blowing off your premonition. If I hadn’t maybe we would have been more careful and Mikey would be alive.  
Tears are running down his face but he smiles at Star.  
You can’t play that game. Woulda, coulda, shoulda. I learned that long ago. In fact Mikey taught me; it’s awful he’s gone and I’m gonna miss that motherfucker like nobody’s business but you can’t blame yourself. That shit will kill you slowly. Mikes would say the same thing.  
Star smiles weakly through the tears and nods. They kiss but pull apart when they hear sounds of a car approaching and an engine stopping.  
OC The guys?  
Yeah, I don’t want Gerard to see him like this surrounded by Dracs. Help me carry him?  
Together they pick Mikey up and hold him between them. His arms around their shoulders, it looks like he’s drunk and they are helping him to the car.  
JSIM It’s awkward carrying him. Star isn’t as tall as us. How am I gonna tell Gerard and Frank? I’m still in something of a haze. We get to the door and I hear voices outside, just as Star opens it and we move through I realize it’s not Poison and Ghoul. It’s an Exterminator and three more Dracs. I’m a right hand draw and I let Star take all of Mikey’s weight as I reach for my gun and fire. I take out two of them before the Exterminator fires and the warmth spreads quickly from my shoulder across my chest.  
Star is on her feet and makes quick work of the Drac and Exterminator. Dropping to her knees she grabs Jet and pulls him into her lap just as Jet did to Kid.  
Forever didn’t last long enough.  
OC FUCK Oh Jet – you can’t leave me!  
Protect the boys. Always remember I love you.  
OC NO! DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!  
JSIM I reach up and stroke Star’s cheek one last time and smile remembering every moment with her since we met. Such a short time together, like a burst of color in a world of black and white hell. I don’t have the strength to say I’m sorry I wasn’t a faster shot. I think of Mikey. I can see him smiling and holding his arms open to me for a hug. He’s shining brightly and the warmth covers me like a blanket. He says, “You didn’t have to rush to get here dumbass.” I ask Mikey, “What about Star?” his smile wavers slightly. “She’s tough, it’ll be hard but the boys will help her through.” I look at Star and see the tears running down her face.  
Don’t play that game Star. Promise me baby.  
OC Oh God no, please don’t take him. Jet, I love you.  
Promise you won’t blame yourself, promise me.  
JSIM I look into her eyes one final time and things go dark.

*SWICHING POV TO OUR ORIGINAL CHARACTER – back tracking a bit*

OCIM watching Jet hold Kid in his arms, I’m paralyzed with dread. How did I let this happen? Jet’s whispering in Kid’s ear – I can’t hear what he’s saying but he’s crying and my heart breaks.  
I’m going to check the room. Aren’t your friends supposed to be here?  
OCIM What happened to the DJ? Did they know this was a trap? Where they in on it? I search the room and find we are alone.  
There’s no one else here. Your DJ friend isn’t here; I found a pillow for him. You need to let go of him. It will be okay Jet. Lay him down on the pillow. We need to figure out how to carry him out of here.  
OCIM I get Jet to his feet and hug him tightly.  
I’m so sorry baby.  
JS I’m supposed to protect him. He’s my brother too.  
You are a good friend, he loved you. I love you.  
JS I love you Star Child.  
I love you too.  
JS Where is Dr. D?  
I don’t know there isn’t anyone in the building but us. Do you think they got hurt?  
JS I don’t know maybe there weren’t here when these assholes arrived.  
Jet looks around the rooms and occasionally kicks a dead Drac as he passes one.  
OCIM I look at Kobra Kid, Mikey lying on the floor. Still, motionless, dead. I can’t believe this. I start to cry again.  
JS Hey, come here.  
I’m sorry Jet; I was the one blowing off your premonition. If I hadn’t maybe we would have been more careful and Mikey would be alive.  
Tears are running down his face but he smiles at Star.  
JS You can’t play that game. Woulda, coulda, shoulda. I learned that long ago. In fact Mikey taught me; it’s awful he’s gone and I’m gonna miss that motherfucker like nobody’s business but you can’t blame yourself. That shit will kill you slowly. Mikes would say the same thing.  
Star smiles weakly through the tears and nods. They kiss but pull apart when they hear sounds of a car approaching and an engine stopping.  
OC The guys?  
Yeah, I don’t want Gerard to see him like this surrounded by Dracs. Help me carry him?  
Together they pick Mikey up and hold him between them. His arms around their shoulders, it looks like he’s drunk and they are helping him to the car.  
OCIM As we make our way out of the building, Jet drops Mikey on me and I fall under his weight. I hear the shots and look up to see the four BLI assholes. I lay Mikey down as best I can and hear Jet scream as he is shot by the Exterminator. I stand and everything slows down. I see the Exterminator recognize me as I shoot him in the head.  
FUCK  
OCIM The Drac next to him watches the Exterminator fall as I take my next shot and shoot him in the eye. Before he falls to the ground, I’m on my knees pulling Jet to me. Jet is talking to me.  
JS Forever didn’t last long enough.  
Oh Jet – you can’t leave me!  
JS Protect the boys. Always remember I love you.  
NO! DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!  
OCIM I can see the light fading in his beautiful brown eyes. I brush his curly hair out of his face. He strokes my cheek. He can’t die. He can’t leave me alone. What do I do now?!  
JS Don’t play that game Star. Promise me baby.  
OCIM I can’t let him go. This is MY fault.  
Oh God no, please don’t take him. Jet, I love you.  
JS Promise you won’t blame yourself, promise me.  
OCIM Jet goes limp in my arms and I lose it. I know I’m screaming but I have no idea what I’m saying. I hold him close and rock back and forth begging him to stay with me. I shake Jet as I hold him.  
DON’T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME! JET! PLEASE OH GOD, PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME.  
OCIM I brush the hair out of his face. He’s so beautiful. His face is smudged with dirt and tears and he’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I try to memorize every detail. I plant little kisses all over his face trying to infuse my love into each one. How the fucking hell did I let this happen?!  
OH God baby, I’m so sorry.  
OCIM I hold him close and whisper in his ear.  
This is my fault. This is ALL my fault.  
OCIM I’m trembling with rage and guilt. I hear a car approach and I don’t even look up. More Dracs, I don’t care. My love is dead, let them kill me. What do I have to live for? I can’t go back to BLI; I won’t go back to Korse. I hear voices and men approaching, my training kicks in and I draw my gun before evening looking at who is approaching. Someone is calling my name but I can’t process it. I look up to see Fun Ghoul and Party Poison staring at me wide eyed and screaming….what are they saying? I have my gun aimed at them, Ghoul steps in front of Poison and he’s saying something to me. Tears cloud my eyes and I try to focus on what he’s saying. Does it matter? Kid is dead. Jet is dead. I want to be dead. I turn the gun on myself and point it at my temple and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the end of the Story. Hang with me Killjoys!


	25. Ghoul & Poison Catch Up

FGIM inner monologue  
OCIM  
Same style as before

 

Jet, Star and Kid in the new car. Ghoul and Poison in the other.  
JS First one to Dr. D’s is the winner!  
FG Bring it.  
OC We will.  
PP YOU WISH  
KK Just get in and DRIVE!  
Two cars leave the compound, gaining speed as they hit the highway. Dirt Flying.  
FG Come on babe you can’t let them lead.  
PP I’m catching them, give me a minute.  
The two cars are even now racing down the highway.  
KK You’re going down brother!  
FG I’m the only one who goes down on your brother!  
EWWWW Enough. Come on Jet  
Poison and Ghoul are laughing. Till they see Star wiggling around the backseat and her naked ass in the window.  
FG I’m blind!   
FGIM All I can see is a white ass in my eye-line. Jesus, she’s crazy.  
PP Jesus star, get some fucking sun!  
OC You are one to talk Poison! Jet! Stop fucking around and stand on it.  
KK Yeah let’s blow these punks away!  
FG Never  
PP We’ve got you!  
JS Not quite asshole.  
Star says something to Jet and they pull ahead of Ghoul and Poison; easily leaving them behind.  
FG WHAT THE FUCK?!  
PP We’ve been robbed. What’s under that hood?  
FG I don’t know but they are still pulling away. Come on Gee, we’ve got to catch up.  
PP I’ve got it wide open man, it’s not working.  
FG Son of a bitch I hate losing.  
PP We will never hear the end of this. My rep has been permanently damaged. Whose idea was this?!  
Jets? But I think it was Kid.  
PP Dammit.  
They drive on commiserating their loss. The conversation dies down. Ghoul takes Poison’s free hand and holds it tenderly. His thumb stroking Poison’s hand.  
FG Don’t let it get to you babe. You’re still the hottest piece of ass in the zones. I meant fastest.  
Poison laughs.   
PP Sure you did. And yeah, I am the hottest aren’t I?  
FG So hot you burn me.  
Ghoul rips his hand from Poisons and blows on it dramatically. Poison laughs.  
PP You’re a dork.  
FG I’m your dork.  
PP Damn right you are!  
Ghoul leans over and gives Poison’s cheek a quick kiss. They settle in for the drive. Ghoul cranks the radio and settles back in his seat. Poison hums along, still trying to catch the car in front of them. As they get their destination in sight, they see two cars.  
PP Dr. D wouldn’t have a car out in the open like that.  
FG What’s going on? Trouble?  
PP I have a bad feeling about this.  
Poison pulls off the road and pulls behind the Exterminator’s car, they see the dead bodies around the car in front of them but not Kid, Jet and Star. They exit their cars, guns drawn.  
PP Kid? Jet?  
FG Oh fuck.   
He sees Mikey lying on the dirt with Star next to him holding Jet and crying hysterically.  
PP Mikey?!   
The panic and fear in his voice escalating as he starts to rush to his brother. Ghoul stops him and stands in front of him.  
PP I’ve got to get to Mikey.  
FGIM Star is looking at Jet and sobbing but she holds her gun on us. Poison is behind me struggling to get past. All he sees is his brother. What the fuck happened?  
FG Star? Can you hear me? It’s us, put the gun down. Please if you can hear me, put the gun down.  
Star looks at them strangely. Poison is losing his mind and starting to really fight against Ghoul to get to his brother. Ghoul can barely hold him back as he screams.  
PP MIKEY! KID! JESUS MIKEY GET UP. LET ME GO FRANK!  
Star turns the gun on herself aiming for her temple. Ghoul releases Poison. Poison rushes to Mikey and Ghoul rushes to Star.  
FG Star NO!  
FGIM I get to her in time to rip the gun from her hand and slap her back into her senses. But she falls limp next to Jet, dammit hit her to hard. I look to Gerard. He is screaming in Mikey’s ear, shaking him and telling him to get up. Oh God. I feel a cold empty feeling as I look down and see Jet’s face.  
FG They’re dead.  
PP NO! Mikey you stop, this isn’t funny. Get your ass up Mother Fucker!!  
Ghoul turns to Poison and as gently as he can, he stops Poison from shaking Mikey.   
FG Baby, he’s not playing. He’s dead. You are getting his blood all over you.  
PP No.  
Poison voice begins to crack.  
PP No it can’t be Frank. He’s my baby brother. He can’t be dead. What happened?  
FG I don’t know baby. But I swear we will find out. Jet and Kid deserve it.  
PP Jet?  
Poison is still holding his brother but now he just hugs him tightly. He looks up at Ghoul.  
PP No. Not Jet too? Jesus Frank, not Jet too.  
FG Did you see Star draw on us? Did you see her try to shoot herself?  
PP What? No. Is she?  
FG She’s alive. Looks like I hit her harder then I intended. She seemed pretty messed up.  
Poison looks at Mikey; next to him is Jet, dead, next to Star, unconscious.  
PP Jesus Frank, this is awful.  
FG I know baby.  
Ghoul walks over to Star, kneels and pulls her to him.  
FG Star? Can you hear me?  
She makes sounds as if she is coming around.  
FG Can you hear me?  
OC WH-what?  
FG Star, can you tell us what happened?  
She struggles out of Ghoul’s arms; crawls back toward Jet and begins to cry again.  
FG Star?  
OC Jet? Oh baby, no. Please God, not my Jet.  
She is hugging him and crying incoherently.  
PP What happened to my brother?  
Star is oblivious to their presence.  
PP Star! YN! Talk to me, what happened?! ANSWER ME!  
FG Poison, baby. She is in shock and denial. We need to get everyone home and figure out what happened. Bury our brothers.  
Poison starts crying again.  
PP I can’t Frank. I can’t bury my baby brother. How are we going to fit everyone in one car? Star isn’t fit to drive, she’s not even coherent. What do we do?  
FGIM I’ve never seen Gee so lost. He’s our leader he’s the one who makes our decisions. He’s asking me. Tears are running down his face and I can see the pain he is in and I want to take it away more than anything.  
FG Baby, I’ve got this. You and Star will drive our car back with Jet and Mikey will ride with me. We will deal with the rest when we get home. Can you handle her in this state for the entire drive? I don’t know if she’ll come out of it or when but I can’t put you in a car with Mikey alone.  
Poison is nodding as Ghoul speaks.  
PP Okay, I’ll be okay. Star and I will be okay.  
FG Let’s move Mikey to their car and then deal with Star and Jet.  
FGIM We reach down and tenderly pick Mikey up. I try to help support my share of the weight but Poison is holding him like a lover, cradling him and I’m just barely helping. We get to the car and place him in the passenger seat. I reach down and lay the seat down so Mikey is laying back; he looks comfortable. Well he looks dead, pale, his chest covered in blood. But his face is peaceful. Poison leans in and kisses his forehead.  
PP I love you baby bro, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect –  
Poison begins to cry again as he hugs Kobra Kid.  
FG Hey don’t. Baby, please. You have to drive. I need you to pull it together. Once we are home, I promise I will take care of everything else and we will all grieve. Are you gonna make it?  
Poison stops crying and begins sniffling and stands. He takes a deep breath and looks at Ghoul.  
PP I’ll make it home baby. I promise.  
FG Okay we need to figure out how to get Jet away from Star and into the car.  
They walk back towards Jet and Star. Jet is lying flat on his back and Star is draped across him with her head on his chest and her arms around him. She is wailing, crying and covered in Jet’s blood.   
FG Star? Can you hear me?  
They both kneel down. Ghoul places a hand on her back and gently shakes her.  
PP Star, you need to let us take him home. Let’s go home.  
FG Star?  
PP we are going to have to pry her off him, she won’t like it.  
FG I don’t think she can hear us at all. Maybe you can get through to her in the car.  
PP So you grab and hold her and I’ll move Jet into the car?  
FG I don’t think you can do that alone. Not in the backseat.  
PP So what do we do now?


	26. The Long Road Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't over, there's smut ahead and other things....gotta get our Killjoys home before more can happen. Stay tuned and be patient. Thanks for reading.

FG Star? Can you hear me?  
You are crying hysterically and clinging to Jet.  
PP Fuck, this isn’t going to work.  
Poison reaches down and grabs you by the shoulders and pulls you up off of Jet, Ghoul kneels down to face you.  
FG Star? Can you hear me?  
You struggle to touch Jet as Poison holds you away from him. Ghoul looks to Poison.  
PP Just do it.  
Ghoul reaches back and slaps you hard. You look at him and try to reach for your gun which is missing from its holster.  
OC Leave me alone!  
FG Star, we have to get Jet in the car. Can you help us take him home?  
OC Hmm?  
You ask struggling to comprehend what’s going on. Ghoul reaches down and pulls Jet up by reaching under his shoulders.  
FG Grab his feet Star.  
You slowly move to pick up his feet and Poison rushes to the car and opens the door, pushing the seat up.  
PP Crawl in the back, you can hold him on the ride home.  
You follow orders but as soon as you are in the car cradling Jet you begin to cry again.  
OC Oh God, this can’t be happening.  
You hold Jet close to you and plant kisses on his face and bury your face against him.  
FG Well, I guess it could’ve been worse. You gonna be okay to drive with those two?  
PP Yeah I think so. Just stay close in case I need to pull over for a break.  
FG I won’t let you outta my sight. Come on, let’s go home.  
Poison climbs in one car and Ghoul in the other. Poison sighs as you continue to weep against Jet. The cars roar to life and pull away from the building, leaving the dead Dracs to rot where they lay.

Ghoul’s POV  
I look over at Kobra Kid lying in the seat next to me. A peaceful expression on his face, he looks so young.

I remember when you came up with your handle, Mikey. I think we harassed you for a week solid. You were so afraid of snakes it was ironic. Jesus, I can’t believe you’re gone. I can’t believe I’m talking to you like you aren’t dead. I don’t know how Gee is gonna get thru this, me either. Jet would’ve been inconsolable. He really loved you Mikey. I love you too.

Ghoul begins to cry.

At least the two of you have each other on the other side; I guess that’s a good thing. I don’t know if I could go on without Gee. Looks like Star isn’t handling this very well. We still don’t know what happened and I’m not sure if we ever will. Depends on if she comes out of this, Fuck this sucks Mikey. I hope you didn’t suffer. I love you brother.

Poison’s POV  
I take a deep breath as we start the drive home. How can it be home when the two people you love won’t be there? I try really hard not to think of Mikey dead in the other car. My baby brother, I’m supposed to protect him. How could we be so careless?

Star? I know you can hear me, I know you are heartbroken but you HAVE to tell me what happened. I can’t live not knowing how my brothers were killed. Do you hear me?! If I lost Ghoul, I’d probably be in worse shape than you are in now, but we need to know. You have to tell us. I have to bury my baby brother today and my best friend; I need to know why. Do YOU HEAR ME?!

Star looks up at me for the first time, she looks confused.  
OC W-wh-what?  
Jesus, I said you have to tell us what happened!  
OC What, what happened?  
Yes to Kid and Jet.  
OC they died Poison; Jet said he’d never leave me and now he’s gone. I’m alone. Is this a nightmare?  
Star? Star?  
Star buries her face in Jet’s shoulder and sobs.  
Fuck!  
I can hear her muttering to Jet, “Wake up, wake up, wake up”

Star’s POV  
I can’t think coherently. I can hear voices but they are far away. I can’t process what’s going on. My mind wanders from thought to thought. When Ghoul took Jet from my arms, I just followed him. I couldn’t let him go for a moment. I had to touch him, know he is still here.

Every time I look at Jet my heart breaks again, like it’s the first time I see that he’s dead. How can he be dead? How did I let this happen? I’m the deadliest person in Batter City; I never miss a shot; I’ve even killed people so quickly you can see the surprise in their eyes as they died. Have I gone so soft so quickly? Is it the tablets, or the emotions?

The guys will hate me, blame me, may be try to kill me. I deserve it, and more. If they only knew who I was before I met Jet – they’d kill me instantly. I keep reaching for my guns, I want to be dead too. They aren’t there. Maybe I can tell them the full story when we get home. They can shoot me and bury me with Jet. My Star Killer, 

Oh GOD this can’t be happening. I spend the ride with my arms around him. Kissing him and holding him; inhaling his sent – it’s like motor oil and cologne and dirt. It’s so sexy. I play with his hair, brushing it from his face, running my fingers through it and twirling it. I love his curls. I’ll never hear his voice again; hear him say he loves me; hear him moan my name as we make love. I look at the rings on our fingers; was it just earlier this morning he placed this ring on my finger? 

This is torture, worse than anything Korse ever did to me in training. Korse. This is his fault. If he wasn’t so obsessed with the Killjoys, they wouldn’t be hunted. I wouldn’t have been sent out here, they wouldn’t have been in danger. That motherfucker is gonna pay for this; I’ll kill them all. I promised Jet I’d keep Poison and Ghoul safe, and I will make good on that promise. And if I end up dead doing it, then all the better.

I whisper in Jet’s ear, I’ll be with you soon baby. Wait for me.

Ghoul pulls off the road and onto the shoulder, stopping his car. Poison does the same.  
PP Star? I’m going to check on Ghoul. Stay here.  
He laughs then mumble to himself; yeah like you gonna leave.  
Ghoul doesn’t get out of the car and as Poison approaches, he can see Ghoul is crying uncontrollably now.  
Poison yanks the door open and grabs Ghoul’s jacket pulling him out of the car and into his arms.  
PP Baby, what is it? Are you okay?  
Ghoul shakes his head no against Poison’s chest. And cries harder; Poison holds him tighter and lets him cry, silent tears running down his cheeks too.  
FG I-I’m sorry Gee.  
PP Sorry for what baby?  
Poison is rubbing his back gently trying to soothe him.  
FG You are always the strong one, the leader, our leader and I – I want to be strong for you baby. He’s your baby brother and I – I can’t…I can’t fix this.  
Poison’s tears are still falling but he manages to pull away from Ghoul and gives him a weak smile and a small laugh.  
FG What?! What’s funny? Are you making fun of me?  
PP Frank, I love you with all my heart. But you are a complete dork.  
Ghoul steps back away from Poison and gives him a look, ‘proceed cautiously Poison’.  
Poison smiles bigger.  
PP Are you actually apologizing for crying? For not being strong enough to not cry?  
FG No! Well wait, maybe? I don’t know.  
PP See? Dork!  
FG I just want you to be able to lean on me, like we lean on you.  
PP I have and I am and I’m barely holding my shit together right now. This break down of yours has made me feel needed. I love you for that.  
FG Breakdown?! I’m not having a breakdown. I just needed a break from driving. Sun was in my eyes, I saw an animal on the road, and a road runner was being chased by a coyote…  
PP Really? A road runner?  
FG Shut up and hug me!  
PP Only if you kiss me.  
FG Oh if I must.  
They hug tightly, each trying to comfort the other without trying to lose sight of the long drive that is still ahead of them. Ghoul pulls back from the hug and strokes Poison’s cheek before pulling him into a chaste gentle kiss.  
FG How is she?  
PP She mumbles. I’m not sure I’ve understood a thing she has said.  
FG She is probably not talking to you anyway.  
PP How are things in your car?  
FG Quiet, too quiet; but Mikey was never much of a talker.  
Poison releases Ghoul and slowly drops to his knees crying and Ghoul realizes his mistake. He kneels and pulls Poison into his arms.  
FG Christ Gee, I’m sorry that sounded … I don’t know…I’m a dork. I shouldn’t have said it.  
PP What am I gonna do Frank?! What are we gonna do? We’ve lost half our family in one afternoon. I can’t bury Mikey. I- I can’t.  
Ghoul pulls him into his arms and slowly pets Poison’s hair.  
FG Listen to me babe, we will find a way. Isn’t that what you always say? We are Killjoys, we find a way, and we make a way. Right now, we have to get home. I need you to be able to drive. Can you do that for me baby?  
Poison nods. Ghoul lifts his chin so he can see Poison’s beautiful hazel eyes.  
FG Need another kiss?  
Poison nods again silently. Ghoul kisses him again. Gentle and chaste at first but Poison grabs his face and presses against him demanding the kiss go deeper. After a few minutes of heated need; Poison releases Ghoul and smiles weakly.  
FG Better?  
He asks breathless.  
PP Much, let’s get home.  
They stand, hug and return to their separate vehicles. The engines roar to life and Ghoul peels out onto the road with Poison close behind him.


	27. Funeral For A Friend

Ghoul’s POV

I pull into the canyon that leads to our compound with Poison following close behind. Dust is flying, I look down and I’m doing nearly 90. Since our stop and my mini breakdown; we’ve been flying towards home. I didn’t want to stop again and cry; I just wanted to get Gee home as quickly as possible. This is torturous. I throw the car in park and before I can turn the engine off, my car door opens and I’m pulled into a tight hug from Poison. He is crying, almost hysterically, he’s almost hyperventilating.  
FG Babe, please try to calm down. You will make yourself sick.  
He’s not listening to me. His hands are under my vest gripping my shirt in his hands. His face buried in my chest. He’s broken and hurting.  
FG Please baby, you can cry but I need to you be able to breath.   
PP H-sob. He’s – sob. Oh God Frank, Jet’s dead. Sob.  
I’m confused trying to hear him. Then it hits me, it’s finally sinking in, they are gone and not coming back.  
FG Gee –   
PP M-m-Mikey. Sob.   
Tears are falling down my cheeks as I hold my soulmate in my arms. Our brothers are gone, and Gerard’s heart is broken. How can I fix this?  
FG Let it out baby, just let it out.  
I hold him tighter as he sobs and gasps for air. He gets quiet for a few moments then wails and sobs more. I stroke his fire red hair and hum as I rub his back gently.  
FG I’m here baby, I love you, I got you. Just let it go.  
I reach up and pull his hand from around my neck and place it over my heart.  
FG Breathe with me.  
He is trying to pull me back to him, back into a hug. But I gently push him back and hold his hand with mine.  
FG Come on baby, please try. Breathe with me. In and out, that’s it. Slower, in and out.   
Finally Poison regains some sense of control over himself. He looks at me, his beautiful hazel eyes red from crying. I stroke his cheek with my thumb as I lean in and kiss him.  
PP I-I’m sorry.  
FG Nothing to apologize for baby.  
PP I love you.  
FG I know.  
He smiles at that and smacks me on the ass.  
FG Hey, OUCH!  
He kisses me as an apology. When I release him, he sighs heavily.  
PP Do we have to do this?  
I know what he means and my heart aches at the thought of what’s coming.  
FG I’m afraid so baby.  
PP I’m scared. I don’t know how I’ll live without them.  
FG I don’t know how we’ll do it either, but we will be together. We’ll figure out what happened and make sure it never happens again. We’ll do it together.  
PP Just you and me?  
FG And Star. Ray loved her; she’s part of the family now. She ever say anything to you?  
PP Not really. She talked to Ray. She’s really gone, I don’t know how this is gonna go.  
FG Okay, let me turn off the car and let’s go see how she is. Are you up for that?  
PP No, but let’s do it anyway.   
I kill the engine and glace at Mikey. He’s paler than usual; I reach over and close his jacket so I can’t see the blood drying on his chest. Gee can’t see that. We walk over to the white car, and I lean in Poison’s   
FG Star?  
She has her head on Jet’s chest, tears streaming down her face. How can she still cry?   
FG Has she cried the entire drive?  
Poison looks at me for a moment in thought and says Yeah.  
She hasn’t stopped. She’s talked to him, kissed him and caressed him but tears the entire time. No acknowledgement of me when I’m spoken to her directly.  
FG Hmm,   
PP What do you think?  
FG I’d say she’s in shock; she’s not really even in there. But Ray, I’m mean Jet was the one I’d ask. Dammit.  
PP Star? Can you hear me?   
He looks at me as if to say, see? Nothing.  
FG YN? We are home; we need to move the guys inside.   
PP We need to get them out of the cars. Come on, let’s get Mikey inside and then deal with her.  
FG Deal with her? She’s in pain, we need to be delicate.  
I walk around to Poison and look at him. I try to be gentle not wanting to sound harsh.  
FG She's suffering too, we have to find a way to reach her and pull her back to us. She's family Gee.  
PP Yeah okay.   
I take his hand and we go inside. I look around. If we bring them inside that memory is gonna remain. But we can't bury them as they are. Dirty, bloody, Jesus this sucks. I swallow hard and ask a question that I know is gonna make Gee feel worse.   
FG what do you want to bury Mikey in?   
He looks at me lost for a moment then I see the anger.   
PP bury him in? I don't want to bury him! I don't want to do this! Please don't make me do this Frankie! Please!  
He falls to his knees and I try to hold him  
PP. No!  
He pushes me away and stands. He walks to Mikeys room stopping at the door.  
PP this so the last time I'm going in his room,   
He turns to me in tears.  
PP come with me?  
I stand and join him, taking his hand.   
FG Of course love, we'll go together.   
Once inside the room, I go to the closet and Poison stands staring at his brother’s bedroom.  
PP I'll never hear him bang on the wall telling us to come already. He's such a neat freak. Look his desk is perfect. He was always the one watching and observing. He picked up everyone's mannerisms. He would mimic Ra-Jet. Jet would always tackle him and force him to stop. Remember?   
I watch as he reminiscences. Tears falling off my face. I wipe them away.  
FG yeah I remember. He would mimic you too.   
PP What?   
FG yeah when you weren't around. He'd do it to get to me. He'd strut around and shake his ass and say stupid shit like, "who am I Ghoul?" he'd try to rub up on me and say OH FRANK, harder baby! Jet would laugh so hard he'd cry and I'd get mad and then I'd get sad you weren't here. Then I'd laugh cause your brother is a bigger dork then you.  
Poison just stands listening. Crying silently.  
PP was a dork   
FG huh?  
PP was baby, my brother is gone.  
I go to him, wrapping my arms around him and sighing. I kiss his cheek.  
FG was.  
Poison goes to the closet.  
PP where is his misfits shirt, he has to wear it. And his jacket, what about his helmet?  
FG whatever you want baby.  
PP I think yes definitely his jacket. I don't know if I want to keep his helmet.   
FG Okay. Here's his shirt. We can put his helmet in the living room, maybe Jet's too. Kinda as a...What's the word?   
PP Shrine?   
FG Yeah, let's go get him changed and cleaned up. Then I'll get the shovels.   
PP Maybe near the garage? He loved that car.  
FG Yeah that sounds right.   
I grab a sheet out of the closet and place it on the table in the living room. We go out and bring Mikey inside and place him there.   
PP What about Ray?  
FG I hate to leave them out there but I think we need to do this one at a time. Lets get Mikey cleaned up.  
PP No, let's bring Ray here first. They should be together.   
FG and Star?  
PP she'll have to deal with it.  
FG Gee?  
PP I'll be nice about it. FUCK!   
As soon as Poison leaves the house I quickly clean the blood off Mikey. I end up cutting his shirt off to get to the wound. He loved this yellow and black shirt. Always said it went with his red jacket so well. I grab another sheet and lay it on the floor for Ray. Mikey is shirtless and clean when Poison walks back in.  
PP I don't know if she gets what I said but I need your help to carry him.  
I nod and follow Poison outside. The car door is open and Star is trying to move Ray closer to the door. We step up and I pull Ray to me and somehow we three carry him inside. As soon as he's on the sheet, Star is next to him murmuring in his ear.  
FG leave her with him for now.  
We turn our attention back to Mikey.   
PP he looks so young.   
I watch helplessly as Gee hugs his brother.  
PP I'm sorry Mikey, I should've been there to protect you. You always had my back and I let you down.  
That's when I stepped up.  
FG No fucking Way!  
I stand behind him and hug Mikey over him, wrapping my body over Gee's.  
FG YOU have nothing to apologize for baby. He could handle himself. Remember that time we were on our way back from the dinner and he took out three Dracs before we even saw them? He made that glove, said he wanted to choke those BASTARDS for their stupidity. He had his Karate. Remember when he tried to teach me and I kept falling down doing the kick?   
Poison nods and I hear something resembling a chuckle.   
PP you were so bad, Mikey finally gave up. Said no one was ever so uncoordinated.   
We stand and I hug him from behind and place a kiss on his neck.  
FG he said he couldn't understand how I could, what was it? Oh yeah how I could fuck you while standing on one leg but couldn't do a simple roundhouse kick.  
We both laughed.   
I release Poison and kiss Mikey on the forehead.   
FG I'll miss you brother. Help me get his shirt on.  
We finish dressing Mikey and Gee says his goodbyes as I clean the blood off his jacket.   
FG you want the jacket on him, right?  
PP Kobra Kid never went out without it.  
Poison steps back as I gently wrap the sheet around Mikey. He's ready to be laid to rest. I turn and look at Star. She's watching us, tears still rolling down her face. Her hands wrapped around Ray's.   
FG do you want to come say goodbye to Kobra Kid?  
She stares at me. Poison looks over at her. He surprises me and goes to her. He kneels next to her and says something I can't hear. She shakes her head NO and looks back at Ray. He stands and comes back to me.  
PP I asked her if she wanted us to help clean Ray up.  
I take him in my arms and kiss him, softly. When she stands and goes to their room. Poison turns in my arms and we watch her leave. We go to Ray and kneel on each side of him. I finally see how bad his injury is. We remove his jacket and Poison lays him back down setting his jacket to the side when she walks in a clean shirt in her hand.  
OC NO! Get away from him!  
She runs over and pushes us away. And hugs him, whispering in his ear.  
OC he wants me to take care of him.  
I look at Poison and mouth 'what the fuck'. He shakes his head in response 'I don't know '. We scoot away and watch as she takes over.

 

Original Characters POV  
They were touching him. I run over and push them away. I'm the only one who can do this. I have to, it's my fault. Jet wants me to do this. I need to do this. I stand and go to the kitchen and return with their supplies. I cut his bloody shirt off of him and place little kisses on him as I expose him to the room. I can see the love bites, left just this morning. Some from a few days ago. I sigh and wipe the blood away. My beautiful Jet, Star Killer. Once he's clean, I begin to pull the clean shirt on him. Black, he looks so sexy in black. Like the color was made for him alone. Ghoul and Poison move in and help me lift him to adjust his shirt. I don't want them to touch him. A sound escapes my lips till they remove their hands from him. Something incoherent. They move back, Ghoul holding Poison in his arms watching me intently. I brush his hair out of his face and tuck a bit behind his ear. I lean down and place kisses all over his face and neck. I lie next to him and hug him to me, willing him to hug me back. I close my eyes and whisper in his ear. 'Please come back to me'.

Poison’s POV  
She actually growled at us. I'm beginning to wonder if she's gone crazy. She's lying next to him like they are sleeping. Ghoul hugs me tighter. Both of us, uncomfortable watching something so intimate. I look back to Ghoul with a questioning look.  
PP how long do we let this go on?  
I whisper in his ear. He just shrugs and kisses my cheek. It's bizarre. I've seen dead bodies before and I've seen people cry over the dead before. But I've never seen anything like this. She loves him so much I can actually feel it radiating from her. After an hour or so, she moves away from him. Whispers in his ear and kisses his lips one last time. She then wraps the sheet around him and stands.  
OC We have to bury Jet first. Where are the shovels?  
I look to Ghoul, we stand.   
FG in the garage. Near where we want to bury them.   
She doesn't speak; she turns and walks out of the house. We follow. I'm confused by her cold demeanor. She grabs a shovel and looks at us  
OC Where?   
FG Well, I was thinking we put Mikey closest to the garage and Ray next to him.  
OC Ray?   
She looks confused.  
OC Oh yeah, Ray.   
She steps out a few feet from the garage and starts digging.  
FG We can do this Star if you want to spend time with Ray.  
She doesn’t look at me or Ghoul; just keeps digging, muttering under her breath.  
OC Time? There is no more time.  
Ghoul looks at me and shrugs. I place a hand on her shoulder.  
PP Really Star, we can do this. They are our brothers.   
FG Poison, baby.   
She pushes my hand from her shoulder and screams.  
OC Don’t touch me!   
She resumes digging and I move closer to Ghoul and start helping him.  
FG Baby?  
PP I was being nice Frank so don’t start.  
I hear him sigh and I instantly feel bad for snapping. I’m trying to hold my shit together but I’m failing. Before I know it, my tears are dripping onto my shirt and hands. Ghoul stops digging and pulls me into his arms and I have another fit of uncontrollable tears. No words, just tears. I feel him hold me tightly and rub little circles on my back. I can hear Star muttering to herself but I can’t make out what she’s saying. I pull back from Ghoul’s arms and listen. I whisper to him  
PP Can you understand her?  
FG Not really just bits and pieces. You know you can go inside with Mikey if you want to.  
PP No I can do this.  
We continue quietly till we have two adult sized graves side by side. We are all covered in dirt and sweat. We bring Ray out first, and lay him in the grave. Star climbs inside mumbling and wrapping the sheet tightly around him after stealing a few more goodbye kisses. Then we bring Mikey out and do the same. Standing at the foot of their graves and seeing them lying motionless in sheets on the dirt, I’m at a loss for words.  
FG You guys are my brothers. Ray, you taught me so much who will know the answers to my crazy questions? No matter what I was pondering you had some sort of answer for me. I think you lied to me most of the time, but you never seemed to doubt you had the answer. I always believed you were the smartest of us. You and Mikey would always stand together against us in every argument; it’s fitting that you two are together in the afterlife. More than anything I’m happy you found Star; the joy in you since you met her is a level I’ve never seen in you before. Mikes, the day you told me to either tell Gerard that I loved him or you would tell him for me was the happiest day of my life. You gave me my soulmate and accepted me into your family. I’ll miss your daily harassment and constant complaining that it was the worst decision you ever made. I know you both loved me, I love you. I’ll miss you every day.   
I can’t speak, I open my mouth and nothing comes out. I look to Ghoul he is looking at me, questioning.  
FG It’s okay baby, you don’t have to say anything. You can take as much time as you need.  
He steps behind me and hugs me, placing his chin on my shoulder. I just try to breathe and find the words I need to say. Motionless and silent next to us is Star. The mumbling has stopped and it looks like the tears too. I can’t figure her out. After a few minutes of staring at her I drop my gaze to the two wrapped in shrouds at my feet and I start to talk.  
PP You were five when I told you I was gay and you hugged me and said you were happy I knew who I was. You said I was a bright colorful butterfly and that I had courage no one had seen yet. I thought you were crazy. When we found Frank, I instantly fell in love. That night you told me that I had to stop smiling or Frank would think I was crazy. You knew the moment it happened. You always had the ability to read me. I’m sorry I didn’t have the same gift. I didn’t know you weren’t happy. I didn’t see you were struggling with your sexuality. I didn’t see how close you and Ray had gotten and how in love you were, and how miserable. I’m sorry Mikey. I’ll always love you baby brother. Ray, you couldn’t help but be you. You had a way of making everyone smile in any situation. Everyone liked you, we all loved your gifts and talents and Mikey admired you so much. Thank you for being there for him, as a friend and a mentor and a confidant when I couldn’t. You were a big brother to him and to all of us. I love you both. I’ll never stop.  
I didn’t realize that Ghoul was crying behind me as I spoke. As soon as I finish he spins me around to face him and kisses me sweetly and I bury my head in his neck and cry. It’s not till I feel the temperature drop and the sun fading do I wonder how long Frank and I have been standing here crying. And how long Star has been standing next to us silently. I pull away and look at Ghoul then at Star.  
FG Star? Would you like to say something?  
OC We will talk once you leave. In private.  
PP What the - ?  
She grabs her shovel and begins to cover both with dirt. One shovel for Mikey, one for Ray, back and forth.  
FG its okay baby, let’s do this and let her have time alone.  
I watch her closely as she works and I slowly grab my shovel and join her and Ghoul and we bury my best friends. She damn well better plan to explain things to us when this is over.   
PP She can have her time alone but I want to know how my best friends DIED when she’s done.  
FG Babe, give her time.  
PP NO! You hear me STAR CHILD?!  
Almost zombie like she replies in a tone that gives me chills.  
OC Yes Party Poison, I hear you and I understand.  
We put the shovels away and leave Star standing at the foot of Ray’s grave. I start to remain outside to see what she does but Ghoul pulls me inside.  
FG Give her some time.  
PP Fuck that, why are we tiptoeing around her? What happened? How did two Killjoys, guys we have known for years, just go out with HER one afternoon and end up dead? You said it yourself; Kid knew how to handle himself and Jet too. What the fuck HAPPENED?!  
FG I don’t know baby and I WANT to; but pushing her doesn’t feel right. She’s been out of it all day and I don’t want her to do something stupid like hurt herself before we know.  
He’s right. Dammit he’s always right, whenever I get worked up and angry he cuts though my argument in no time.  
PP I’m sorry, you’re right.  
FG Come sit with me on the couch. I feel the need to have you close.  
I sit down next to him and he wraps his arms around me and I put my head on his shoulder and sigh.  
PP What do we do now?  
FG We wait.


	28. Cleric's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our OC's origin story

Original Characters POV

They walk inside leaving me alone with Jet and Kid. As they both spoke I could feel Kid’s eyes on me, I’m a fraud and he knows it’s my fault he’s dead. I spent part of the day talking to Jet in the car, begging him to ask Kid to forgive me, to explain my change of heart to him. But Jet was confused saying he didn’t know what I was talking about. I was going to tell them everything.

OC I don’t think I meant to stop taking the tablets when I did. Maybe I did, I don’t think so. Korse told me over and again not to underestimate the Killjoys; find them, kill them, by any means possible. Why me? I was colder than any Exterminator, faster, deadlier, and more vicious. The tablets don’t take all emotion, just the happy parts. Korse has anger he clings to, that’s how he functions. I didn’t have that. I was dead inside. Korse had killed me and turned me into a cold killer. Jet, you resurrected me. You gave me life, taught me love and belonging. In my joy and happiness, I let you both die. Kid you suspected I wasn’t what I said I was and you were right. But you have to know that by then I was already falling in love with Jet and I decided you weren’t going to die by my hand. I promised Jet I’d protect you three and I failed in protecting you. I am sorry. More than you will ever know. I will make this right. I have decided I’m going to tell your brothers what happened and the truth about me and then I’m going back to Battery City and kill Korse. But before I do, I’m going to blow up the tablet factories. I will keep your brothers safe. 

The story I told in the car was true. When the Ritalin Rats had me they were going to sell me back to Korse, I bolted and ran but the Dracs found me. I was locked in a room with no windows, no furniture and no light. I was kept there for ages. Sometimes they brought food and water but in the beginning I didn't eat. Then I was to weak to eat, they played a recording over and over. It was Korse saying I belonged to him, I was going to be the best Exterminator ever, cold and meticulous, I was born to be a killer. When I was taken from the room I was moved to Korse's place, it was another locked room. He fed me three times a day; I wasn’t strapped down to the bed but I could hardly move. He – he was nice to me. He spoke softly and always complimenting me saying I was going to be his greatest creation, he couldn’t wait to teach me, he’d be my family. I never fully believed him but by then I couldn’t fight against it anymore. Once I had my strength back, training began. Hours and hours each day of hand to hand combat, BLI policy and procedure; I could recite the books verbatim. At night, Korse would sit on my bed and tell me his dream of cleansing the world, destroying all contraband, and bringing order. He really hates you guys, the few encounters he’s had with you really fuel his hatred. I don’t know why exactly but when it comes to you four, he is absolutely crazed. He said by removing the broken and unruly we’d be the saviors of the world. Together, he always said we’d be together – like I no longer was me, I was a we with him. He controlled my every move in the city. He always scheduled my days, packed them so full that I never had a moment to question him or anything. Everyone at BLI views me as his puppet, maybe I was. But I’m not now. He was the first person I saw when I woke up and the last before going to sleep. I had freedom within his parameters. Only a few knew that I was Cleric, oh everyone knew the name and was afraid of me. But few knew it was Cleric passing them in the halls. Even then they shied away from me, barely speaking to me out of fear of Korse; they assumed I was his play toy. While he was too free with hugs and always seemed to find a reason to have his hand on me; my shoulder, my arm, my waist he ne-never pushed it beyond that. But I knew he wanted to. I could see it in his eyes and it scared me.

I had a talent for weapons. Korse practically beamed when I took out all my targets on the range, it was my first time holding a gun. I had been trained on the how to’s and details for each one. Every weapon I touched, I knew instantly how to operate, how best to aim, how to destroy. I became the youngest and first girl in the S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. program. To my knowledge no other girl has been tapped and no one younger then I was at the time. 

When you guys came on the scene, I was Korse’s go to killer. He insisted I take every dangerous mission and target; I would’ve thought he was sending me out to die but each time I returned he was prouder. And more possessive; he was obsessed with you guys. Well is- he is obsessed with you guys. So many nights I’d wander into my room and collapse on my bed exhausted from the day and he’d come in babbling about Killjoys, troublesome teenagers, delinquents up to no good causing trouble. He said you were the evil in this world, everything that was wrong you represented. I fell asleep nightly to it. I finally asked him to give me leave to go out to the zones to find you. Hunt you, I think were my words. I’ve killed so many people; I don’t even know the number. From the night my parents died till I woke up in your arms Jet, I was numb. Half a person, hearing functioning and speaking but not living; not alive; I’ve killed friends of yours and I’ve killed Dracs. Some just because they pissed me off, some for being stupid; I killed your friend. The one who told me about your supply shack; I was crazed. He didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to give you up. He was loyal but when someone starts cutting body parts off, well loyalty goes out the window. By then the tablets were leaving my system and I wasn’t myself; hell I was never myself. I’m not sure who myself is anymore or whatever. The point is I’ve done really bad things, evil things. And Korse was the beginning of all that, he is the one that pushed me to you. And I love you so much. I want so badly to erase today and start over. My stupidity, naiveté, my eagerness to join your family and leave everything behind caused me to let my guard down and now you and Kid are dead. I won’t let it happen again. I can’t be Star Child, happy girlfriend/lover of Jet Star. And because of my promise to you I can’t be Cleric, evil ruthless killer of Killjoys. I don’t want to be Cleric anymore. I want to be Star Child. But I’m stuck in between Jet and I don’t know what to do. I want to kill Korse and I think I can strike a blow for your cause at the same time but that means leaving Poison and Ghoul. How do I protect them and leave them too? I have to tell all this to them and maybe I’m stalling. I’ve caused them so much pain today, how do I destroy them completely? I can’t. I think I’m rambling now guys. Am I making any sense? When they hear what happened they are going to know it was my fault. If they don’t kill me, I’ll go back to Battery City and end this one way or another.

I can spend the rest of my life apologizing to you both. I can spend the rest of my life wishing you were here. I know I’ll spend the rest of my life missing you Jet and my heart is broken. I love you. I’m so sorry. Kid was right; you should have never met me. You’d be alive and safe. Safe from me.

I spoke to Kid and Jet till I couldn’t talk anymore. It’s been dark for some time now. I’m going inside to talk to Poison and Ghoul. I’m going to tell them everything and then I’ll leave. They are on the couch cuddled together when I walk in. Poison sits up straighter expecting me to start talking. Ghoul looks at me with – pity? Is that what that emotion is? Sadness? I’m not sure.

OC We got to the building way ahead of you guys. We’d been laughing and joking in the car and then I took a nap. When Kid woke me up, we were there. Both of them said something was off and I made fun of them for it. Kid led the way in, with Jet behind him and me last. The Dracs were waiting inside; they shot Kid before I was in the door. Jet yelled to duck for cover. We killed them. Kid told Jet he loved him and Jet said it back but – but I’m not sure if Kid heard him. I scoped the interior and we’d killed them all. We heard a car and assumed it was you two. We carried Kid outside; Jet took a shot to the chest and collapsed. I killed the others and then you arrived.

They looked stunned.

PP That’s it?  
FG Babe.  
PP NO! We’ve waited all day wondering what happened and that’s it? Stupid bad luck? Bad timing? The fact that we had let our guard down and had fun we are punished for it by their deaths!?  
FG Poison, calm down.  
PP NO, FUCK THAT! I WANT MY BROTHERS BACK.  
FG I do too baby but nothing is going to make that happen.  
PP So Mikey walks in the door and bam, dead. How many Dracs were inside?  
FG What does it matter baby?  
OC Three. There were three inside.   
PP Did Mikey get a shot off?  
FG Babe,  
OC No, he was looking at Jet when Jet screamed to duck. It was too late.  
PP How many did Jet kill?  
FG Poison.  
OC One. He shot one and then I pushed him to the floor to help Kid.  
PP You shot the other two?  
FG Why does –?  
PP BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW FRANK!  
Ghoul sighs and raises his hands in surrender.  
PP So then what?  
OC I watched Jet and Kid say goodbye. Kid said to tell you he loves you. He told me he was sorry he wouldn’t be around to harass me. Jet begged him to hang on till you arrived but he couldn't.   
PP Then?  
OC Then I searched the building looking for YOUR friends, the DJ and whatever. No one there.   
FG what happened to Dr. D?  
PP I don’t know.   
FG Wait, the four outside. Just Dracs?  
PP No one was an Exterminator.  
I cringe inside. I’m telling them the truth and they still haven’t blamed me. How can they not see?  
PP How many did Jet kill?  
OC Two.  
FG Who killed the Exterminator?  
Poison looks to Ghoul then to me waiting for my answer.  
OC I did. I killed him and the other.  
PP Was it Cleric?  
FG Oh God, was it?  
OC No.  
PP How do you know?  
FG Fuck Poison how did we not even check his ID? Star did you check it.  
OC No.  
PP Then it could’ve been.  
I look at them and see the desperate hope in their eyes. Their brothers are dead but if Cleric was dead too; then it wasn’t in vain. I think of Jet and how much I changed in this time together. I decide to lie.  
OC It could’ve been Cleric. I don’t know. But I’m really tired now. I’d like to take a shower.  
FG Oh yeah of course. We should all clean up and get some rest. It’s been a lifetime in one day.  
He reaches over and hugs Poison to him.   
OC I want you both to know I am truly sorry.  
Poison looks at me with a questioning look and stands from the couch. He holds his hand out to Ghoul and Ghoul stands too. They walk to me and I flinch without realizing it. Poison drops Ghoul’s hand and pulls me into his arms and a tight embrace. Ghoul wraps his arms around us both and we three stand in the living room alone and cry.


	29. First Night Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some smut & nightmares

Original Characters POV  
I couldn’t bring myself to turn the warm water on so I stand in the shower and let the cold water wash away the dirt and pain of the day. I get out shivering. I grab Jets worn shirt off the floor and put it on. Inhaling his sent and climbing into his bed. I cry myself to sleep. 

Ghoul’s POV  
Once I hear the door click to Jet’s room, I pull Poison towards the bathroom. He’s not quite with me; he’s lost in thought and grief. Tears streaming down his beautiful face. I quickly remove my clothes and then help him out of his. I pull us into the shower as the warm water sprays around us. He watches the dirt and grime wash down the drain. I wash his hair humming softly, trying to comfort him.  
FG I’m very proud of you for hugging Star, I think that meant a lot to her. I don’t know of a blacker day then today; but I promise you baby we will get through this. I love you so much. I don’t know if you-  
I’m interrupted by Poison pressing his lips to mine. It’s a kiss full of need and urgency. His hands are everywhere. Pulling me into his, cupping my ass, his body grinding against me. I’m breathless when we part.  
FG Baby, do you want to do this now?  
PP Please Frank, I need the distraction.  
I don’t know if this is a good idea but when he drops to his knees and takes me in his mouth all conscious thought leaves my mind.  
FG S-soo good baby.  
He responds by humming contentedly around me. I let him have his way for a bit, leaving him in control hoping this is helping him. I sure as hell can’t complain. When I feel I’m getting to close, I pull him up and press him against the shower wall kissing him again. He moans. I run my hands down his body and slowly stroke him a few times before moving my hand lower and sliding a finger inside of him. He moans again. God I love to hear him make that sound. As I push another finger inside I brush his prostate and he gasps suddenly.   
FG That’s it baby, let go. Wanna make you feel so good.  
PP Nnnn  
FG What was that baby?  
I move my free hand and stroke him in tandem as I brush his prostate. He whines and whimpers in my arms.  
PP N-n-no, not not this.  
I register his words and stop immediately and step back away from him.  
FG Baby what’s wrong? I didn’t mean to hurt you, are you okay?  
He is barely standing upright against the shower wall and he smirks at me. He reaches for me and I step back to hug him tightly. He kisses my neck.  
PP I was so close, but I didn’t want to come that way. I want you to fuck me.  
FG OH, okay baby. Whatever you need.  
He kisses me again and smiles against my lips and he wraps his legs around my waist and I slowly push into him. This time his moan is almost a feral growl against me. I’m trying to begin slowly but he isn’t having it. He pushes against me, taking me completely.  
PP Please   
FG Please what baby?  
PP Don’t be gentle.  
FG Are you sure?  
PP yes Frank, wear me out  
I press my forehead to his and smile. I gently kiss his perfect nose and reach up grabbing his hair and begin to thrust in and out of him with abandon. The noises he makes are intoxicating and if I concentrate on what he’s saying I’ll lose it and come too soon. I begin to talk, well babble really. Not sure if I’m making any sense. I begin with I love you and you are perfect, so fucking hot baby, and somehow ends up repeating MY POISON over and over in his ear and I continue to roughly make love to him against the shower wall. My legs are getting tired and starting to shake. I reach down and begin to stroke him with each thrust and he comes just before I do. And once the orgasm is over we sink to the shower floor. I’m a trembling mess I reach over and pull him into my lap as I try to control my breathing.   
FG you okay baby?  
PP I love you so much Frankie.  
FG I love you to Gee but I’m not sure I can move.  
He laughs and kisses me tenderly.  
PP Come on, let’s get out before we use all the hot water.  
We shower up quickly and somehow I find my legs sort of work. I stumble out of the shower and we fall in bed. Poison’s slightly snoring as I snuggle against him.

Original Character’s POV  
Dream  
Jet and I are in bed naked, having just made love. Breathless, he pulls me into his arms and snuggles against me. ‘I love you Star’. Korse bursts through the door shouting ‘HER NAME IS CLERIC AND YOU CAN’T HAVE HER!’ Korse pulls me from Jet’s arms and drags me across the floor. Suddenly I’m back in my room at Korse’s house and dressed in my Exterminator gear. He’s standing in front of me with a deranged look in his eyes. ‘You are MY creation and you will do as you have been programmed to do!’ I reply I’m not your puppet anymore and I’m not Cleric! He laughs and slaps me across the face. I’m still on my feet. It’s not the first time he has hit me and I can take worse. I never hit him back but this time I punch him in the stomach and he doubles over. ‘I’m NOT CLERIC ASSHOLE AND I’M NOT YOURS!’ He just looks up at me and smiles menacingly. ‘Oh but you are my dear. You’ve killed two of them, now finish the job. I’m so proud of you Cleric. You have always been my only joy and I have always said the end justifies the means. Good work my dear, now FINISH THEM!’

I wake up screaming. I’m in Jet’s bed, in his shirt and alone. I stare at the empty room, press a pillow to my face and scream. Afraid of going back to sleep, I turn the light on and look around the room. Jet’s room, so many things, so many books. I grab a book from the shelf and open it. Its hand written, they are journals written by Jet. I sit down on the floor and begin to read but the tears keep me from seeing what he has written. I lay the book on the floor next to me and give in to the emotions. Suddenly I feel sick, I run to the bathroom in time to vomit in the toilet. I curl up on the bathroom floor and cry.


	30. Aftermath II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few weeks after the incident.

Ghoul’s POV  
The next few weeks fall into a weird pattern. Star is either reading Jet’s journals like she’s trying to will him back to life by learning every thought he’s ever written down or she’s crying on their bedroom floor. I don’t think she’s sleeping much. When I ask, she mumbles nightmares and I let it go. She won’t talk about it, I’ve tried. Poison on the other hand has become obsessed with sex. It took me a day or two to realize he’s using it sleep. If I wear him out enough he can sleep. Don’t get me wrong, but I’m exhausted. Once he falls asleep I try to make sure Star eats something, I can hear her throwing up occasionally and try to talk to her. I guess the grief is different for everyone. So ultimately I’m getting less sleep than ever. I’m not sure how I’m coping. When I can get a shower to myself I cry, sometimes uncontrollably. I can’t let Poison know, I have to be strong for him. I miss Mikey and Ray so much.

Poison’s POV  
It’s been few weeks now and we are dealing. Not well, but dealing. We eat silently most days. Ghoul tries to engage us in conversation. Star normally has a book in her hand and waves off any attempt to talk to her. It’s like she’s studying Jet. I’m afraid of what happens when the notebooks run out. Ghoul hasn’t touched his guitar since it happened. I worry about him. He’s being so strong; he even placed a white table cloth on a table and put Mikey’s and Ray’s helmets on it. It’s a sad little shrine, needs something but I’m not sure what just yet. I’m still staring at the table when Ghoul leaves the couch and turns the radio on. He comes back and puts his arm around me and I kiss him. We break when we hear Doctor Death Defying’s voice.

DDD Some good news from the Zones, Cleric hasn’t been spotted in over a month and no word on him in the City. Stay safe out there kiddies and a shout out to the Killjoys – make some noise!  
FG We need to talk to him.  
PP It was Cleric. I knew it!  
Star looks up from her book for the first time registering a conversation is going on around her.  
OC What? What about Cleric?  
PP Doctor D says he hasn’t been seen in over a month. You must’ve killed him.  
FG We really don’t know I’d be hesitant to say that.  
OC A month? Has it been so long?  
FG We need to go talk to Doctor D.  
PP Tomorrow?  
FG Yeah we need to tell him about the boys.

The next day we head out to see Doctor D; he keeps broadcasting from the same locations switching every so often. Only a few know when and where to find him; the boys do. 

PP This was a waste of a damn day!  
FG Now don’t be that way.  
PP We still don’t know why the Dracs and Cleric showed up at the station and killed ….killed  
OC Mikey and Ray. They killed Mikey and Ray, Poison.  
She looks up from the journal.  
OC Can’t you say it?  
PP FUCK you Star!  
FG Hey now, this won’t do anyone any good.  
PP Stay out of it Ghoul.  
I shake off his hand on my arm and turn back to Star.  
PP You keep your nose buried in those books all the time, you don’t even know what’s going on around here!  
FG Poison, she’s family  
PP Family?! She’s a ghost, she haunts this place.  
OC I know more of what’s going on here then you do.  
PP Really?  
OC Fuck You! Do you know that Ghoul cries in the shower? That is when he isn’t trying to satisfy YOUR SEXUAL appetite. He’s not stupid. He knows that you are sleeping only because he wears your ass out two and three times a day. He sleeps less than 4 hours a night. He always tries to make sure you and I eat, that we are coping, that we are functioning; who is taking care of him? HUH? It sure as hell isn’t you!  
FG Star that’s not fair.  
I turn to Ghoul and look at him. Really look – he’s thinner and has dark circles under his eyes, his eyes are bloodshot and he looks so tired.  
PP Baby? It’s true isn’t it?  
FG Not exactly. Maybe kind of but I don’t mind. I love you and I’m just trying to be strong for you.  
OC He’s the weak one. The mighty Party Poison, HA nothing but a sad little twink who can’t handle his own shit!  
She clamps her hand over her mouth and rushes into the bathroom and we hear her vomiting. I’m stunned. Not by her words but by my behavior. I turn to Ghoul and take his hand.  
PP I’m so sorry baby. I’ve been behaving so selfishly. I’ve just been existing I’ll try to get better and I promise I’ll take care of you too.  
FG I know baby and I appreciate that but we should check on her, don’t you think?  
We hear a flush and the sink running. She walks out looking pale.  
OC I’m sorry Poison. I don’t know why I said those things. I don’t believe them. I don’t believe you’re weak. Ghoul, forgive me for sharing your secrets. They weren’t mine to share.  
FG its okay Star.  
PP Are you okay?  
OC Oh uh yeah I think so.  
FG You’ve been sick a lot lately.  
OC It’s just the grief. I threw up a lot when my parents died too.  
PP Are you sure?  
Doctor D (on the radio) Bad news from the zones Tumbleweeds, It looks like Jet-Star and the Kobra kid  
had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica and uh, got themselves ghosted, dusted out on Route Guano. So it's time to hit the red-line and up thrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close and die with your mask on if you've got to - Here is the traffic.  
OC He didn’t waste any time in telling the world, did he?  
PP What does that mean?  
OC Did he need to tell EVERYONE?  
FG I don’t know that it matters now.  
OC No, I uh guess it doesn’t. I’m turning in. Goodnight.  
She walks out of the room. And I sit down on the couch and look at Ghoul.  
PP Weird chic.  
FG Yeah, no wonder Ray was nuts about her.  
PP I meant what I said. I’m so sorry Frankie. I’ve been mired in my own hell. I didn’t think how it affected you.  
Ghoul kneels in front of me and takes my face in his hand.  
FG Baby I just want you to be safe and know you are loved. The good and the bad, remember? I promised to be by you for all of it. And this has just been the bad; we’ll get back to the good again.  
PP Will we?  
FG Yeah, I know we will.  
I kiss him gently then release him and sit back on the couch. He looks at me puzzled. Normally I’d be all over him and he’d be half naked.  
PP I want you to go to bed and get some sleep. I’m gonna come up with some color to go with our shrine over there. Maybe paint Star’s helmet too, feeling the need to create something. And I want you to rest.  
FG Oh, o.k. Are you sure?  
PP Yeah, go on now. Sleep. Go to bed.  
He gets to our bedroom door and turns back to me.  
PP I mean it! Sleep Frankie, I’m fine.  
FG It’s just.  
PP What?  
FG You’ve never used that tone with me. All forceful, commanding; I think I like it.  
I laugh.  
PP Jesus Frank, go to bed before I cave in.  
FG Only if you promise to use that tone again.  
PP Ugh, won’t you just listen and go to bed. Fine, I promise!  
FG I’m really turned on right now.  
I shake my head and he closes the door. I stand, gather my art supplies and walk over to the make shift shrine. Purposefully not looking at the bedroom; I sigh.  
PP I will let the man sleep. I will not run in there like a dog in heat. I will leave him alone. Tonight any way.

Original Character’s POV  
I place the last journal on the bookshelf. I’ve read them all. Good thing too, since Doctor DJ’s announcement pushes my plan into effect. I have to return to Battery City and kill Korse. I go to the desk to write Poison and Ghoul a note letting them know where I am since I don’t plan to return. I find one last glimpse into Jet’s mind and it says, ‘FOR MY STAR’ at the top.  
It reads,  
When the lights go out  
Will you take me with you  
And carry all this broken bone  
Through six years down in crowded rooms  
And highways I call home?  
Something I can't know 'til now.  
'Til you pick me off the ground  
With a brick in hand, your lip-gloss smile,  
Your scraped-up knees.  
And if you stay I would even wait all night  
Or until my heart explodes.  
How long?  
'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm  
You can run away with me anytime you want  
Terrified of what I'd be  
As a kid from what I've seen  
Every single day when people try  
And put the pieces back together  
Just to smash them down  
Turn my headphones up real loud  
I don't think I need them now  
'Cause you stopped the noise.  
OC Oh Jet  
I drop the paper and sink into the chair and cry. I place my head on my knees and sob as the pain rips through my heart again.  
OC I’ll be there soon, baby. I promise.  
I cry until I feel the bile rising in my throat and have to run to the bathroom to throw up. I wash my face and sigh heavily as I return to the room and flip the paper over and write my note to the boys. I grab my backpack and throw in a few things and flop on the bed. Jets scent has faded and I can barely smell it anymore. Tomorrow morning I’ll take my car and return to the city. I’ll have to put on quite a performance for Korse and the others but I can do it. Once I blow up the tablet factory I can kill Korse then let them kill me or kill myself. Either way I don’t care as long as I’m dead by the end of tomorrow. I’ll be with Jet and all will be fine. I fall asleep without crying myself out of tears for the first time since Jet died.


	31. Battery City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better Living Industries & Korse  
> Welcome Home Cleric?

Original Character’s POV  
The drive back to the city was quick, I have no idea how fast I was going but I didn’t care. I woke up this morning with the intention of burying Star Child deep during this drive and bringing Cleric as far to the surface as I could stand. I need to be cold and unemotional when I get to BLI. I can fool most everyone I encounter except Korse. I smile to myself. My man Jet was brilliant. His journals included notes on bomb making and other things he picked up along the way with the Killjoys. Now I can make a decent bomb but access to the supplies in the city are guarded. So my backpack beside me was full of normal household items that would fool anyone who goes snooping. I’m going to see Korse, make sure he thinks everything is cool. Then on my way to his place, I’ll set the bombs and kill him when he comes home. Done and done. The boys safe and Korse dead.

I pull up to the building. I hate this place. I walk in like I own the joint. I’m almost to the elevator when someone grabs my arm. I break it in three places and keep walking. I get to my floor and as soon as I step out I see the Dragon Lady. She thinks she’s in charge but Korse is lying to her. He is orchestrating things for BLI and has been for years.   
OC I need to see Korse and make a report.  
DL Really? Been out in the zones for a while, you’ve forgotten procedure.  
I pull my gun and aim at her head.  
OC You forget who you’re talking to – I won’t repeat myself. Give me an office and find Korse.  
She is visibly shaken but trying to hide it. I’m hoping she gives me a reason to pull the trigger.   
DL Follow me.  
She leads me to a white room with a desk and computer. I push her out of the room and close the door in her face.

Better Living Industries - Exterminator Report; Report on the incident on Route Guano: death of the Killjoy criminals Jet-Star and Kobra Kid  
Exterminator 1031 Cleric Reporting

My mission as assigned from Korse was to locate the Priority 1 criminals, and kill them. I was given explicit instructions to do whatever necessary to locate the four of them and destroy them, Dr. Death Defying, his accomplices and their pirate radio as well.

I'd been out in the zones for some time following leads on the four Priority 1 criminals known as Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet-Star and Kobra Kid. I extrapolated a tip out of a killjoy sympathizer who said two of them would be making a supply run and where I could find them. I arrived at the supply point and laid my trap.

I had studied their profiles, all the information we had gathered. I knew them inside and out; emotional sense offenders, who prided themselves on their willingness to help a stranger, their arrogance of fighting against the Company. I acquired some clothes from previous victims, hid my vehicle, rolled around in the dirt and staged myself a few feet from the building of supplies. My tip rang true and a few hours later Jet-Star and Kobra Kid arrived. They "found" a lost woman passed out from heat exhaustion. After carrying me inside and offering me water. I explained I was a sense offender who ran from my home when Exterminators killed my family. I’d been traveling alone and ran out of supplies and must have collapsed. The offenders 'nursed' me back and offered to help me find others. We stayed overnight and as I prepared to let them take me to Dr. Death Defying and the other 2 criminals, Draculoids attacked. We defended, when the smoke cleared the Dracs were dead and so were Jet-Star and Kobra Kid. I did not find out the coordinates of the other criminals. I will continue to investigate leads in the zones and complete my mission.

I will speak to Korse directly about the Dracs in the zones being more aware of my position and my determination to kill anyone in the way of my mission; this includes them. I blame them for this disastrous incident and the fact that I am back at square one.

I click submit and wait. Five minutes later the door opens and I see Korse in his frilly paisley shirt and tailored long coat he enjoys wearing. You are dead. I smile.  
K Cleric! My dear, it’s been too long. I hope you are well.  
He hugs me tightly and I fight back the urge to vomit on him.  
OC Korse we have a problem.  
K What is it my dear? Have you filed your report?  
OC Of course I filed it. Those incompetent Dracs in the zones don’t know what the fuck is going on. They completely fucked up my mission.  
K My dear, you are so excited. Sit down and tell me what happened.  
OC I’m excited because 2 out of 4 are dead. TWO KORSE!  
K Two Killjoys? You killed 2 of them? Which ones?  
OC Oh Fuck just read the report.  
K You definitely seem more short-tempered by this trip to the zones. Are you sure you are alright?  
OC No I’m back at square one. Party Poison and Fun Ghoul and gone, ghosts, I have nothing leading to them.  
K My dear, you’ve done wonderfully! I want to read your report and we can discuss the details more over dinner at home tonight. Why don’t you head home and have a long bath, I know you must have missed such luxuries.  
OC I’d like to kill every incompetent Drac in the building.  
K Yes, but then we’d have none.  
He laughs thinking I’m joking.  
K Go on home now, I’ll see you soon.  
He hugs me tightly and I flinch.  
OC Okay, I do have a few things I want to do before tonight. I’ll see you at home?  
K Yes my dear, I’ll be there soon. I want to make sure your report gets noticed by all the right people.  
He leaves the room and I pull open a drawer and throw up breakfast. Maybe I’ll swing by the med center on my way to the tablet factory. On my way out Dragon Lady tries to start with me, taunting me.  
DL Only two Killjoys Cleric? I hope you aren’t losing your touch.  
I break her nose. As she crumples to the floor I laugh and realize I’m behaving just like Korse. He should love this.  
OC Don’t speak to me again or I’ll kill you. Slowly.  
She scoots away from me till her back hits the wall.   
DL You are crazy, just like him.  
I lean in meeting her at eye level.  
OC That’s right, I’m his creation. Maybe I’ll kill you anyway. You know, just for fun.  
DL Monster  
She whispers thinking I didn’t hear. I jump in my car and head further into the city. I walk into a med center and flash my badge to a nameless clerk.  
OC I need a room.  
Clerk What is the matter?  
OC Its official business, I need a terminal and a room. Any other questions can be answered by my laser beams, got it?  
She nods and stands. I follow her to a room. As she motions for me to step inside I see her badge.  
OC So you are in training for S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.?   
Clerk Yes, I’m going to be a med tech for our forces in the zones. Someone needs to care for the Dracs and Exterminators out fighting for our cause.  
OC What about the people in the zones, who fights for them?  
Clerk The zones need to be cleansed, they aren’t people they are vermin.   
OC And what are Dracs? They have no identity of self.  
Clerk Oh but they can still get hurt and need medical attention.  
OC Uh huh. Well good luck with your training.  
Clerk Thank you Ma’am.

She closes the door and I decide then to kill her on my way out. I may have lost my mind. How would one know that? I step to the terminal and open the door. I step inside and press the button. A wave of nausea washes over me and the machine hums and clicks. When the door opens I step out and walk to the monitor. It’s just some sort of guilt related nausea; nothing to show up on the scan. The cursor flashes and the scan processes, this is taking too long and with a final beep it flashes a paragraph in front of me and my jaw drops.  
Patient is in good health. Pregnancy is within normal standards. Baby is developing at normal rates. Mother should eat more, and more often to avoid nausea. Birth is 34 weeks away.  
Pregnant? That’s unexpected. I immediately print the report and wipe the memory of the terminal. As I walk out the doors leading back to the foyer the clerk sees me.  
Clerk Was everything okay? Cleric?  
How’d she know I’m Cleric? I showed my BLI badge not my ID. I turn and shoot her in the head, she drops silently. I look around the room and see the expressionless faces of the zombies this city calls people. No one will remember anything or even report it. The Dracs will find her when they make their evening sweep of the building. I get in the car and drive. My plan and mission gone from my mind. All I can think about are the words Baby is developing at normal rates. Baby. Jet’s baby. Baby.

I walk into Korse’s house and it hasn’t changed. I walk into my room and see what little is mine. I have nothing here. Everything here was given to me by Korse. Korse! Oh my God, Korse will be here soon. If I go through with this plan now, I could endanger Jet’s baby. Jet’s baby. Baby. Oh Lord what have I gotten myself into? How do I fix this? Suddenly the front door opens and I hear Korse down the hall.  
K Cleric my dear, are you here? I’ve brought dinner.  
OC Yes, I’m in my room.  
K Come! Let’s eat in the dining room. I’m eager to hear your story.  
I numbly walk towards the dining room and sit down at the table. He places the plate of food in front of me and I realize I’m starving.   
OC Thank you this looks great.  
K I knew you’d be hungry you always are when you return home.  
We eat in silence. I’m not afraid of killing Korse but if I do it now and get killed then I’m killing the last piece of Jet too. I can’t have the baby here and I can’t stay in the city. The tablets make you sterile and babies are created by in labs with invetro fertilization. There is no way to sell a story of me being pregnant to Korse; nothing I say will make him buy it. If I kill him and hide in the city and have the baby; I’ll be found out when I give birth. The baby will be DNA tested and they will know the father isn’t registered in the city system. I’ll be killed and so will the baby.   
K Cleric, dear you are awfully quiet. Given your adventure and success I’d expect you to be livelier. Is something wrong?  
OC What? Oh of course not. I’m trying to determine the best way to find the other two. Trying to see if I missed something that will lead me to them.  
K Ah, of course. Ever my little focused darling killer; never leaving a witness behind; tell me did you kill all the Dracs yourself? Did they get a shot off?  
I just want to think about how to have Jet’s baby in peace and how I can blow up the factory. Motherfucker! I forgot to go by the factory. I drop my fork on my plate.  
K Darling? Are you sure you are alright? You are starting to worry me.  
OC I’m sorry Korse, I have been truly disturbed with how my mission went. I was so close to fulfilling yo- I mean our dream of destroying them. I just want to you to be proud of me, Sir.  
Asshole, that should placate his ego for a few minutes. He places his hand on mine at the table.  
K I am always proud of you my dear. No one expected this to actually work but I knew you were the one for the job. No one else could find that scum but you did. No one else could have killed them but you did.  
OC Technically the Dracs killed them. I was trying to keep them alive.  
K Tsk – a minor detail. That’s what undercover work is about. You did kill the Dracs then?  
OC Yes a few. The Killjoys were good shots; they did get a few of them. I was so –   
I stop myself before I said I was angry.   
K so what?  
OC in character that I couldn’t miss. And it was their fault for surprising us.   
K Yes, well no matter. What’s the life of a few Dracs? We’ll make more.  
OC I think I’ll head back out early tomorrow. Maybe retrace my steps, see if I can find something.  
K Whatever you feel is best, my dear. But I miss you when you are gone and I’d like you to spend the evening with me.  
Translation – you WILL do this if you want to leave. How could I have been so blind this lecherous jerk before Jet? I can’t bring myself to reply with what he wants to hear so I just smile and nod...

After we eat, I grab a quick shower before having to join Korse for our evening together. UGH. I find him in the study with the chessboard set up. Korse’s idea of a night together, playing chess and talking about the Killjoys; I may throw up again just from the company.  
K you look wonderful my dear, come. I’ll let you have first move.  
OC you always do that and still manage to kick my butt.  
He laughs.  
K You have improved greatly since you were young. I’m only trying to continue your education dearest.  
OC Okay, let’s do this.  
I make my first move and the game begins. I’m trying to stay focused on the game but my mind keeps drifting to Jet and how to complete my mission.   
K Are you running a King’s Gambit against me my dear?  
OC I don’t know what you are talking about.  
K Sure. Okay well tell me about the Killjoys – the two you killed. What were they like, how did they treat you?  
OC Um well they were kind and helpful. They weren’t mean to me if that’s what you mean.  
Korse keeps asking questions and I keep answering with vague answers. According to my report I hadn’t spent that much time with them so it was easy to say I don’t know.  
OC Checkmate.  
K Well, look at that. You have me my dear, I concede. Look how you have improved two Killjoys dead and beating me at chess for the first time. I am so proud.  
OC I didn’t kill them Korse.  
Korse just waves off my comment.  
K No matter.  
OC I’d like to retire now. It’s been a long day and I want to get an early start tomorrow.  
He stands and walks me to the living room door. He hugs me and I stiffen in his arms.  
K yes my dear, sleep well and be safe. I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t return to me safely.  
I nod my head and go to my room. Once inside I lock the door and change into some sleepwear and climb in the bed. I stare at the ceiling and think of Jet. Would the baby have his eyes? His curly hair? How will it be to see Jet in the baby on a daily basis? I roll over and cry into my pillow.   
OC I miss you Jet.  
I cry until I fall asleep.

The next morning I’m up and out before Korse is awake. It came to me in a dream or the haze that the sleepless night brought. I would go to the central office and steal all information of having a baby I can find and then I’ll go home to Poison and Ghoul. But first a few surprises for Korse.


	32. Killjoy Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming...

Ghoul’s POV  
I wake up and I’m alone in the bed. Did Poison even come to bed? I roll over and see his side is crumpled so I’m thinking he’s already up.

When I walk into the living room I see his work from last night, there is a portrait of Ray and Mikey above the table where their helmets sit. It’s beautiful. They both look young and happy and at peace. He also painted the table cloth; it’s now a mashup of Jet’s flag from his jacket and Mikey’s yellow and black shirt.   
PP What do you think?  
I turn to see him standing in the kitchen doorway.  
FG It’s beautiful. I can’t believe you did all this in one night. Did you sleep at all?  
PP Yeah for a few hours, come on I made breakfast.  
FG Really?  
PP Don’t act so surprised. Go get Star and let’s have a family meal.  
I didn’t question his behavior. This is the closest to ‘normal’ Poison has been since they died. I knock on Star’s door and when there is no answer, I step inside.  
FG Star? We’ve got breakfast, come eat.   
I see her bed is made and no one is in the room. As I move to check the bathroom I see a note on the desk.  
Dear Poison and Ghoul,  
I can’t really explain what I’m doing, cause I’m not sure myself. I’m taking the car and heading into the city. If I can I’m going to further the Killjoy cause and kill Korse. It’s his fault Jet and Kid are dead. I thought it was mine but it’s his. It is mine too and if I get killed doing this at least I’ll be with Jet. You two have been so kind to me. I promised Jet I’d protect you and this is the only way I can see to do it.  
Star Child  
FG MOTHERFUCKER!  
PP What!? What is it?  
He comes rushing into the room.  
FG She left, she’s on some crazy suicide mission.  
PP What?  
FG Here you read it.  
PP Jesus, what is she thinking?  
FG I don’t know, she hasn’t really been all there lately. Maybe I should have tried more to engage her; I just didn’t want to push.  
PP What does she mean it’s her fault?  
FG I don’t know. Should we go after her?  
PP How? We have no idea where she is going or how she’ll enter the city.  
FG Yeah but –   
PP No it could make things worse.  
FG How does she think she’s gonna get to Korse in the city?   
PP I don’t know. Let’s go eat breakfast.  
FG She’s lost it hasn’t she?  
PP I don’t know we will have to wait and see if she returns.  
FG And do what in the meantime?  
PP We wait.

Two days later….Original Character’s POV  
I pull into the canyon and up to the garage. I turn the engine off and take a deep breath; I’m not sure how much to share with these guys. I’ve been wrestling with telling them I’m Cleric vs not. If I do tell them, then they may only let me live till the baby is born. Or worse, they will kill me and the baby. I decide to not tell them. As I open the car door and get out, I see Poison and Ghoul standing at the back door watching me. I grab my backpack of stolen baby data and walk towards them.  
FG What the fuck Star? Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?  
PP Wait Ghoul, let’s go inside and hear her out.  
OC I’m sorry, really.  
I follow them into the living room and drop my bag at my feet as we sit down.  
FG What were you thinking?  
PP Let her speak.  
OC I had every intention of going into the city and blowing up the tablet factories and killing Korse. I can’t live without Jet. I know you are mad and I don’t have an excuse. I thought if I get killed doing it, then I’ll be with Jet and the pain will stop. I’m sorry, I’m the weak one. It just hurts too much. Being here, being in his room, seeing so much of him everywhere and knowing I’m here alone.  
PP You aren’t alone. You have us.  
OC I mean without him.   
FG So what happened? How’d you get in the city and what made you think you could get close to Korse? Why did you say it was your fault?   
PP Slow down, one at a time.  
I sigh heavily and prepare for the worst.  
OC I was the one who blew off their premonitions at the building. It’s my fault because we all let our guard down because of me. They are dead because of me, don’t you two see it?  
PP That’s ridiculous!  
OC No, it’s not. Kid said it would have been better if they had never found me and he’s right. If I wasn’t in the picture, then they’d be alive. Only…  
FG Only what?  
OC I went to a Med Center just to make sure the throwing up was just grief and nerves but…  
PP But what? Are you okay?  
OC Here. I can’t say it, I can hardly believe it.  
I pull the Med Report from my pocket and hand it to them. I see them read it and look up at me. I can’t tell how this is gonna go. They are both quiet, too quiet.  
OC See? I couldn’t let Jet’s baby get hurt so I came back. I have to wait until the baby comes; I can’t let anything happen this is the last piece of Jet left. See?  
FG Baby. Jet’s baby.  
PP OH MY GOD   
Poison jumps up and rushes towards me and I naturally flinch afraid of his reaction. He hugs me.  
PP Ghoul! We are gonna have a baby!  
Ghoul stands and joins in. It’s another three way hug, but this time tears of joy.  
PP I’m so fucking happy!  
FG We don’t know the first thing about having a baby. What are we gonna do?  
OC I stole some data. Hopefully everything we need to bring the baby safely into this world.  
I open the back pack and show them.  
PP This is great!  
FG How did you get this? How did you get out?  
OC Look, I don’t want to lie to you guys. I stole it and killed the clerk. I did a few more things while there too, nothing good and nothing I want to share. Can you leave it at that?  
PP Star, I know things have been bad. You were right when you said I was being selfish, I’m trying to make an effort to return to something like normalcy. You don’t know our full pasts and we’ve all done bad things to get by. I can leave it at that.  
FG Let’s make this a new beginning for our family. But know that if you ever want to talk about anything, past, present or future. We will listen. Won’t we?  
PP Always.  
OC Thank you.


	33. World's shortest chapter

Ghoul’s POV  
Two nights later…..Poison is sketching while Star and I are going over some of the baby notes and Dr. D is on the radio. 

Some Good News from the City  
We in the Zones are getting reports that there were explosions in Battery City, the tablet factories have been blown up. Some distribution centers still have supplies and BLI is scrambling to get production back up but some areas of the city are experiencing shortages and people are going through withdrawals. I’m told that at each scene graffiti tags give credit to Jet-Star and Kobra Kid. Nice job Killjoys! Maybe things are starting to turn our way.

FG What did you do?  
PP How did you?  
OC I thought we agreed to leave it.  
FG I don’t think we can let this go Star.  
PP You could’ve been killed. I’m still not sure how you got in the city.  
OC I promise to tell you everything someday but not till the baby comes. Okay?  
FG I don’t like it.  
PP Me either, but okay.  
OC Besides, I’m not sure if it’s gonna do any good. Korse will just make more factories.  
FG But if the people are coming off the tablets, they may not be so eager to become zombies again.  
OC I guess we can hope. I really thought it’d make a difference but now, I don’t know.  
PP I want to hear the story though, when the baby comes we need to have a long talk.  
OC Agreed.  
FG Look I found something here saying a water birth is a good way to give birth at home.  
PP Really? Water?  
OC Yeah I saw that, looks interesting.  
PP Oh My God  
FG What?  
PP We’ve got to make a nursery. I can paint it and make it so colorful.  
OC That, that would be nice Poison.  
PP It’ll be nice having a baby around. I remember when Mikey-  
Poison stops for a moment and fights back tears. I can see them in his eyes.  
FG its okay Babe. You okay?  
PP I remember when Mikey was born. I mean I was what? Three and a half but he was so little…  
He trails off, not finishing his thought. Before I can get to my feet, Star is next to him and pulling him into a hug.  
OC I’m sorry.  
PP It’s not your fault. Okay? Really, I don’t blame you. Don’t blame yourself.  
I’m touched by their display of affection and I’m proud of Poison for reassuring Star. I can’t help but feel left out a little. As if Star is reading my mind she looks to me.  
OC Come on Ghoul, get in on this hug.  
Poison laughs and nods. I join the hug.  
PP Family hug!  
We all laugh and wipe away the tears.

Original Character’s POV  
After the hug, I return to the papers spread out on the floor. I’ve been eating more often and the morning sickness is better. I don‘t really sleep though. Nightmares. But I’m trying to focus on the baby and the good that’s coming.  
OC I think I’m going to try to take a nap.  
FG Yeah that’s a good idea, it says you need more rest in these first few months.  
PP Look at you, all encyclopedia on babies. I’m so proud.

DREAM  
I’m with Jet. We are happy and laughing, I don’t know where we are but it’s sunny and beautiful. Green grass, trees, a light breeze blowing and we are lying on a blanket under the tree watching the clouds. Jet is talking, ‘A baby? I’m so happy. I can watch it grow. I’m so glad you are with Poison and Ghoul; they will take care of you. Star, you have made me so happy. I love you. Please don’t ever forget it.’ I smile and kiss him. His full lips, the way he holds my head while we kiss. I miss you I say when we part. Suddenly the sky turns dark and there is lightening in the sky. He stands and his expression changes from love to anger and hate. ‘YOU’RE CLERIC? HOW COULD YOUDO THIS TO ME? TO US? YOU LIED, YOU LIED TO ME. WHY?! No I reply. I mean yes but I’m not Cleric anymore, I changed. I changed because of you Jet. Please I love you. I reach for him and he jerks away and steps back. His gun in his hand, aimed at me. Jet please, I beg him. Please you have to understand. ‘Oh I understand. You lied to me, to all of us and you killed me. YOU KILLED ME AND KID – I HATE YOU!  
NO, Please NO. Jet steps away from me and pulls the trigger and I wake up screaming NOOOO!

PP Hey wake up it’s a dream.  
FG Star? You are safe.  
OC He, he killed me.  
PP What?  
FG Who?  
OC Jet, he hates me. He shot me.  
PP It was just a dream Star. You are safe.  
FG It’s just the hormones, it wasn’t real.  
OC Please just leave me be.  
PP Are you sure?  
FG Okay, we’ll be in the living room.  
PP Try to rest.  
They leave and I cry into Jet’s pillow. How can I go on like this? The guilt is crushing me. I can’t tell them yet. I’m not ready but I have to get the truth out.


	34. Time passages - a new life

OC POV  
It’s been three months since Jet died. I’m still having nightmares every night. I try to brush them away but they are tormenting me. Poison and Ghoul try to make things light and fun during the days but the nights bring dreams of Jet yelling hatred at me and Korse whispering sweet things that make my skin crawl and now Kid has joined them. He tells me that if he and Jet were together, they’d be alive and happy. It hurts so much because I know he’s right. I can’t bring Jet back. But I want to – this baby isn’t going to be a replacement for the man I love. I don’t know if I like the idea of being a mother. I don’t know what that means, my mother was loving and caring but I’m so broken I don’t know if I can give this baby the love it deserves.

Ghoul’s POV  
Today is four months since the boys died. Poison is doing well. He has returned to his art and is much happier. He can talk about Mikey and Ray without crying now. I miss them. I miss talking to Ray about stupid stuff. The pain is still there but I guess I’m getting used to it. Star is not handling things well. The pregnancy and the nightmares plus the grief, I worry that she is going to crack. She seems so stressed and closed off. She won’t talk about anything. 

Poison’s POV  
Five months, it’s been five months since my brothers were murdered in a stupid incident of bad luck. I’m not okay with it all but I’ve been trying to be more of myself for Ghoul. And I guess somehow playing the part of normal me has helped bring me closer to being normal. Ghoul and I are back to a normal schedule of bedroom activities. At least I’m not jumping his bones 3 times a day anymore but we’ve always been into each other and have sex daily. What can I say? I love his body. I think he’s dealing with things; he doesn’t talk about them much. I catch him standing by the shrine every now and then. Looking a little lost but he doesn’t talk about it. Star is in a bad place. I’m worried about her. Ghoul is always worried about her and I can see it now. She is eating more and starting to show a baby bump. I would think she’d be excited about bringing Jet’s baby into the world and being a mother and creating a new life. But she seems so distant; she has dark circles under her eyes and is always sad. Ghoul and I have heard her crying and screaming at night. Nightmares. She won’t go into much detail but she’s obviously disturbed by them. Some seem worse than others, she has told us about Jet trying to kill her in the dreams but I think that’s just grief. She still blames herself for their deaths. I think it’s ridiculous, Ghoul agrees but he can see how she can feel that way.

Six months after the incident on Route Guano…  
Everyone is in the living room, Ghoul strumming his guitar, Poison sketching and you are sitting on the couch watching them.  
OC I don’t think I can do this.  
Everyone stops and looks at her.  
PP Do what?  
FG What do you mean?  
OC I don’t know if I can have this baby, be a mother. I don’t know the first thing about this. How can I be a mother? What if I hurt the baby? What if it cries? We don’t have any clothes or baby food? What the hell are we doing? I’m not prepared. I, I just can’t do this. Let’s not, okay? I mean, I –  
Ghoul puts his guitar down and kneels by you.  
FG Hey, it’s alright. It’ll be fine. We will work through it okay?  
PP Yeah, the baby is gonna cry. That’s what they do but you will know how to soothe it. You will love the baby and the baby will love you. People use to have babies all the time. Back in the day, before all this technology and stuff.  
FG You are just freaking out a little and I’m sure that’s normal. The papers say it’s normal to be scared.  
OC Scared? I’m panicked. I’m absolutely freaking out! I wish Jet was here, how can I do his without him?  
You start to cry. Ghoul sits next to you and takes you in his arms. Poison sits on your other side and rubs you back gently.  
PP I know you miss him. It’s normal to want him here with you.   
FG This baby was created by the two of you, out of your love. Wherever he is, he’s gotta know about the baby and I’m sure he’s beyond happy that you have a piece of him here with you.  
PP Yeah, we all have a piece of Jet. We will be here with you, for you Star.   
FG You aren’t alone, we miss them too. But we will be okay here without them.  
OC OW!  
FG I’m sorry am I hugging you too tight?  
OC OW! No wait.  
They both back off of you and you sit up and wait for it to happen again.  
PP What is it? What’s wrong?  
OC I – I think the baby kicked me.  
FG What?  
OC Here, feel here.  
Ghoul and Poison place their hands on your stomach and the baby kicks again.  
PP Oh my God, did you feel that? Ghoul?  
FG Yeah, that’s, that’s amazing. Does it hurt?  
OC it’s not pleasant, but no. Now that I know what it is, it feels strange though.  
PP Well the baby obviously wanted in on the conversation.  
Ghoul laughs.  
FG Yeah the little Killjoy, making its presence known.  
PP Jet always had perfect timing; looks like the baby inherited that.  
You all chuckle.  
FG I think I know where we can find some baby clothes out in the zones. How about we go out tomorrow and scavenge?  
PP Would that make you feel better?  
OC Yeah, I think it might. I just feel so unprepared.  
FG Everything will be fine.

Original Character’s POV  
Seven months pregnant, its Ghoul’s birthday in a few weeks. In our last trip out to gather supplies I found a few guitar strings for him. He loves his guitar and he was just saying the other day that if a string breaks he’s out of luck. Jet’s guitar sits in the corner of our room, untouched. As far as I know, no one has gone into Kid’s room since he died. I still miss Jet. I’m still having nightmares. Most of the time it’s Korse and something to do with Cleric. I’m not sure how I’m going to handle being a mother. It still bothers me. The boys are very reassuring but the truth is I think they will be great parents. I hope my feelings change when the baby comes. Right now, I’m just not feeling like a mother. We found some baby clothes in an abandoned orphanage. Even some formula that wasn’t out of date. I guess we are prepared, just a few more months to go. I find myself talking to my stomach at night when I can’t go back to sleep. I tell the baby about Jet and how beautiful he was. His full lips and his wild hair, his eyes and how they sparkled in the light. I miss him so much. I can’t seem to find the joy in life anymore. It’s like I almost hate him for bringing me to life then leaving me alone. Before I wasn’t happy but I didn’t know what I was missing. Now that I have had it, I hate that it’s gone. The pain he left behind is worse than the numbness I had before him. The world got dimmer when he left. It’s not black and white anymore, or bright and colorful, it’s like washed out. Faded.

Ghoul’s POV  
My birthday was good. We met Doctor Death Defying and Show Pony earlier in the day, had a good visit. We came home, had dinner and I got presents. Some guitar strings from Star, I don’t know how she found them. A beautiful portrait of the five of us from Poison. Poison also gave me a wonderful strip tease with a private lap dance and he is currently snoring beside me. A good day for sure. The only thing missing was Mikey and Ray. As Star’s pregnancy progresses, I can sometimes hear Ray’s comments coming out of my mouth. Things like, you shouldn’t be doing that in your condition, be careful, and you need to take a nap. It’s odd how we’ve morphed into these positions. Poison is the other side, it’s what the papers call nesting. He’s obsessed with making everything in the house ready for the baby. We found a cradle and he repainted it. His dream of a nursery is a problem. Star doesn’t want to change Jet’s room and Poison won’t touch Mikey’s room. So no room for the baby. We’ve decided to let the baby stay in Jet’s room with Star and as it grows up we will most likely change Mikey’s room. Poison isn’t ready to deal with that yet so we just avoid the topic. Star is adjusting to the idea of being a mom I think. I think it’s just nerves and hormones that have her freaked out. At least I hope that’s all it is.

Poison’s POV  
Eight and a half months; the baby should be here in a few weeks. I’m so excited I could bust. We have everything in place. We are going to have a water birth. We have found enough stuff to keep the kid in formula and clothes till they are a toddler. Only thing we don’t know if the baby is a boy or girl so it will just have to wear whatever fits. I’m no seamstress but maybe I can paint some of the clothes. I don’t know. Maybe that’s stupid. I am so happy to see the baby. I know it’s gonna be a lot of sleepless nights but it’ll be so worth it. A baby Killjoy. A little Jet-Star. How fitting, the baby will need a handle. Something original, something special. Ghoul and I have talked about names but Star never seems interested. I don’t think she’s in denial that the baby is coming but it doesn’t quite seem real to her. Which is odd because the baby kicks a lot and gets the hiccups; you can see her tummy shake when the baby hiccups. It’s so cute. How can’t that make it real?

January 4, 2020  
You three are sitting at the table eating breakfast. You stand to put your plate in the sink when a pain grips you and grab the counter as water runs down your legs.  
OC I think my water just broke.  
FG OH GOD  
PP Okay don’t panic we’ve got this, we have a plan. Remember?  
FG Yeah a plan. What was the plan?  
OC OWW, oh my GOD this hurts.  
PP Plan! I’m going to run the water in the tub.  
FG Wait, it’s too soon! The water will be cold by the time she is ready. We have to wait till it’s time to push.  
PP How long is that?  
OC I don’t know, we need to time the contractions. I need to walk around.  
PP Once the contractions are regular, that’s when you get in the tub. Come on Ghoul, get it together. You are the one who studied the stuff.  
FG I’m sorry, I’m panicked.  
OC Just remain calm, this could last days.  
FG No if your water broke it shouldn’t be forever, it could hurt the baby to wait too long after your water breaks.  
OC Then tell that to the baby, it’s not like I’m holding it in. OOOOO; that hurts.  
PP Breathe.  
OC I’m breathing, Dammit!  
PP You know what I mean, come on.   
FG breath through the contraction, you can do it.  
OC I feel like an idiot.  
PP Do you want to lie down?  
OC No I don’t think so. It’s my back that hurts, is that normal?  
FG Yeah the stuff said it can feel like the contractions are like back spasms for some.  
OC I’m gonna die.  
PP Come on, maybe the tub will help.

Six hours later….  
OC More hot water, the water is getting cold.   
PP Okay I got this.  
FG The contractions are two minutes apart; you should be close to ready to push.  
OC I’m so tired. Can’t we do this tomorrow?  
PP You are doing so well, just a little longer and we will have that precious baby here with us.  
FG Come on Star. Push with the next contraction.

Forty minutes later….  
FG That’s it, just one more push for the shoulders. Poison grab that towel.  
OC OOOOWWWWWW  
PP It’s a girl!  
FG We’ve gotta get her to breathe and get the stuff out of her lungs.  
OC Can I hold her?  
Poison rubs the baby with the towel, drying her off and stimulating her senses. Ghoul smacks her bottom and she cries out and breathes for the first time. The boys are crying as they hand you the baby. You hold her close and see her long dark brown curly hair and you cry.

You are now sitting up in bed, all cleaned up and exhausted. Ghoul and Poison sit next to you and pass the baby around.  
FG She’s beautiful Star.  
PP She looks so much like Ray. Look at all this hair.  
OC I need a nap.   
FG We can take her in the other room and feed her if you want to rest.  
OC Please. Just a small nap.  
You are already drifting off as the boys leave the room with the baby.

Poison is holding the baby while Ghoul fixes a few ounces in a bottle.  
PP What are we gonna call her?  
FG I don’t know. I kinda like Missile Kid.  
PP Yeah, I get it. Jet-Star, Star Child, Missile Kid…it could work. Has Star said anything about a name she likes?  
FG No she has shot down every name I’ve come up with. How about you?  
PP Same, here let me feed her.  
FG She’s so small. Did you ever think we’d be here in this position? With a baby?  
Poison smiles at Ghoul and leans in for a kiss.  
PP Never but I think I like it.  
FG Me too.  
Ghoul reaches over Poison and kisses the baby on the head as she sucks the bottle.  
FG Welcome to the world little Killjoy, we love you and we are glad you are here.  
Poison smiles at Ghoul and they share another chaste kiss.  
PP It’s nice, she looks like Jet. I can see Star in there too.


	35. Goodbyes are the Hardest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow this one...

Original Character’s POV

It’s been a few weeks since the baby arrived and I’m so lost. I’m never going to be able to do this. I should have just completed my plan and died when I was in the city. I shouldn’t be a mother. I don’t feel any bond to the baby. I’ve held her, fed her, changed her, and talked to her. Nothing. I can’t even bring myself to name her. The boys call her Missile Kid, I guess that’s it. I have nothing better to suggest. There is no magic when I hold her, I just feel guilty for not being better at this. I’m doing all I’m supposed to but if I’m honest with myself, Poison and Ghoul are better at this then I am. I can’t stop crying when I’m alone with her. Doesn’t matter if she is sleeping or awake, I cry. I miss Jet so much and he should be here to see his daughter. He’d be a wonderful father; he wouldn’t have to try so hard to be below average like me. I know something isn’t right, I think I’m going crazy.

Ghoul’s POV  
Star is a mess. Something is seriously wrong; we have no information on how motherhood can affect women. I see her crying a lot. Poison and I are taking care of Missile. Missile Kid, I still think it’s a cute name. I don’t think Star is sleeping, even when she says she is. She’s like in a fog. She doesn’t eat. She thinks we don’t notice but Poison saw it right away. She’s lost weight and the dark circles under her eyes are so much worse than before the baby came. I’m worried.

Poison’s POV  
The baby is wonderful. Such a blessing. Star has been taking care of her and keeping her in her room at night. During the day, I just can’t help but take over. She seems so exhausted, I just want to help. We’ve christened the baby Missile Kid and Star hasn’t said anything different. I don’t know if its hormones readjusting or if she is going to come out of this and be the happy person she was with Jet. My fear is this is a spiral and she’s getting close to the bottom.

Original Character’s POV  
We celebrated two months since the baby was born today. She is growing and I’m amazed at how she can look like Jet in so many ways but different at the same time. Tonight I’ve asked Poison and Ghoul if they can let her sleep in their room. I need some alone time. They’ve offered just about every night since she was born but now she is sleeping 6 hours at a time at night so maybe it won’t be such an inconvenience. 

I sit down at Jet’s desk and begin to write. I start with the story of me and the Ritalin Rats in the streets of Battery City and end with my last trip to see Korse. This is my final confession, I told them I’ve give them all the details. I can’t stay here. 

The Letter  
…I don’t belong here. You two will be Missile’s parents and damn good ones too. It’s only fitting, you can tell her so much more about her father then I ever can. I’m going back to end things once and for all. Korse will die by my hand. The Killjoys will be safe and now you know that Cleric has been by your side since I met Jet. The guilt and grief are driving me crazy; I can’t live like this anymore. I’m weak and can’t tell you this in person. I’m afraid of what you will say and do. It’s easier this way. Make sure she knows that her parents loved each other and love her.

Back to Battery City  
It’s dawn as I pull into the armory of the city. Flashing my ID badge, I don’t care who knows I’m Cleric anymore. I’ll be dead soon. Once inside it’s easier to just shoot everyone I see; I grab explosives and batteries. It’s gonna be one helluva day for BLI. On to headquarters, people are everywhere. I aim and shoot each person I see. I drop a few charges on each floor as I murder every Better Living Industry worker I come across. Some try to hide when I start shooting but I know this place to well. I know all the hiding spots and I kill them all.

I get to Korse’s office. He’s not here yet. I take a seat at his desk and begin to wipe all information about the Killjoys from the database and all the computers city wide. Backups included. The Dragon Lady walks in shouting that someone has killed everyone on the floor.  
OC Did they? Sounds like someone doesn’t like the way BLI does business.  
DL You are crazy! Where is Korse?  
She tries to back out of the room when I shoot her in the leg. She falls. I laugh.  
OC Bitch Korse is dead. He doesn’t know it yet but WE are all dead.  
I walk over to her and shoot her in the arm. She cries and I watch as her blood pumps out onto the floor. It’s such a dark red. So pretty, it’s mesmerizing. I’m lost in her screams and my thoughts when I see a shadow move into the doorway. It’s Korse.  
DL Look! Look what she has done! She’s crazy. Help me!  
Korse looks down at her, then to me. He smiles.  
K Kill her Cleric, finish it. We can run this city together. I’ve been waiting for you to return to me.  
I shoot her in the head as she begs for help. The silence fills the room.  
OC Korse.  
It’s all I can say.  
K My dear Cleric, come.   
He holds his arms open to me and I step over the dead bitch on the floor as he wraps his arms around me I stab him in the heart with a dagger. His look of surprise as he crumples to the floor is so satisfying.  
K Why my dear?  
I lean down over him as he bleeds out on the floor.  
I stab him again and say, For MY Killjoys  
I stab him again and say, My lover Jet  
I stab him again and say, his brother Kid  
I stab him again and say, for my youth  
I stab him again and say, for MY parents  
I stab him again and say, AND FOR MY DAUGHTER!  
Korse lies in a puddle on the floor, a bloody mess his chest looks like twisted hamburger. I look at the knife in the light. Blood is dripping from it; my hands are covered in blood. I drop the dagger and lather the blood on my hands. The colors, no wonder Poison likes to paint so much. The colors are so bright. I look around at the boring Black and White walls that comprise this city. I walk to the window and look over at the tablet factories being rebuilt across town. I pull the detonators from my pockets. I press one and watch the buildings crumble across town. I sigh and hope this will be the end of it. The torture, the torment, the drugging, the zombies, and the lifeless existence they know.   
OC At least it’s the end for me; I need peace. I need my Jet Killer. Our baby is safe and will be loved and Korse is dead; the Killjoys data gone from all the city systems. I kept my promise Jet. The boys are safe.   
I press the second detonator and feel the building around me shake. I hold my gun to my head and the floor beneath me begins to give way and collapse. I pull the trigger and everything goes black,


	36. EPILOGUE - 7 YEARS LATER

Ghoul’s POV  
Missile comes running into the bedroom covered with paint.  
MK Daddy Ghoul!  
FG What’s going on baby? Why are you all red?  
MK I was painting a picture of Mommy and Daddy when Daddy Poison said I was blue and that I should be red  
FG Blue? You mean sad? Why are you blue?  
MK today is the day Mommy died, and I said I was sad. And Daddy said I needed to be a happy color and red is happy so he painted me red! Tell Daddy Poison to be nice!  
I can’t help but chuckle.  
FG Poison!  
Poison walks into the room covered in blue paint from his waist down, it’s obvious Missile can only reach so far up. I laugh at the sight.  
PP Don’t start. I was trying to be the fun Dad and look I get in return; I’m BLUE!  
FG You look good Blue. Real. Good.  
MK I want to hear the story of Mommy and Daddy.  
PP Missile baby, you know the story by heart.  
MK Today is the day and I want to hear it again.  
FG Okay, let’s go in the living room.  
I grab Poison’s hand before he leaves the room. I pull him into a hug. His hand caresses my cheek as we kiss.  
FG I love you.  
He smiles at me.  
PP I love you too. And now you have blue on your face.  
FG Great thanks.  
PP Anytime baby.  
I smack him on the ass as I follow him into the living room. Missy is sitting on the couch, legs dangling over the side and fidgeting as she waits for us to join her.  
MK Hurry up!  
FG She sure sounds like Jet.  
I take a seat next to her and Poison sits on the other side.  
FG Well, let’s see. It was 7 years ago today that Star, your Mommy, did a brave thing. She changed the world.  
MK No, no, no you’re telling it wrong! Daddy Poison, you tell it better.  
FG Well! I’m horribly offended.  
PP No you’re not.  
FG How is it supposed to start then?  
MK It starts with Doctor Death Defying’s radio report.  
FG Oh yeah. Go on Poison, you tell it.  
PP Ghoul and I were listening to the radio. We were sad cause your Mommy left that morning and her note said she wasn’t coming back. We hoped and we waited then Dr. D came on and said, “Look Alive Sunshine, reports are coming in from Battery City that Cleric has cleaned house. All tablet factories, and warehouses have been destroyed. Blown up! BLI headquarters too, Korse is dead and so is everyone that led the evil corporation! I have a note from Cleric saying that the destruction of BLI and the evil that inhabits Battery City is my doing. I’ve done so many evil things in the name of Korse and BLI until I met a Killjoy who changed my heart and mind. I do this of my own FREE will; off the tablets and knowing I’m going to my death my joy is that I’m taking Korse with me to hell!” Looks like the Killjoys have taken down Better Living Industries. Sleep well my lovelies; it’s a new day tomorrow.  
Poison stops and sniffles. It was a bad day when we woke up and found Star’s confession / suicide note. He looks at me and smiles weakly. I mouth ‘love you’. And he continues.  
PP We knew then that your Mommy did something very brave and she wasn’t coming back. She was taken by Korse when she was a little girl and told they were the good guys and the world needed order but what they were doing was destroying all creativity in the world.  
MK And then Mommy met Daddy.  
PP Yeah. When Jet met Star she was on a mission, a bad mission.  
MK She was supposed to kill him. Geez quit leaving stuff out!  
I laugh.  
PP Who is telling this story?!  
FG Do you want to tell it Missy?  
MK Okay, I’ll be quiet.  
PP She was supposed to kill all of us. But when she met Jet, they fell in love. They were crazy about each other. We thought we were going to be a family of five but then the incident on Route Guano and Jet and Kid died. We all had a hard time after that for a while. Things weren’t good but then we found out you were coming and we got excited.  
MK But Mommy wasn’t excited.  
PP What do you mean sweetheart?  
MK Mommy was too sad about Daddy.  
FG What makes you say that?  
MK I’ve read Mommy’s journals.  
PP Where did you find them?  
MK In your closet.  
FG What exactly where you doing going through our closet?  
MK Looking for Mommy’s journals, duh.  
FG Jesus, I knew you should have never taught her to read.  
PP That was wrong of you.  
MK But how else was I supposed to know what happened?  
FG We’ve told you what happened.  
MK But you left A LOT out.  
PP We would have given them to you when you were older and could understand what was going on.  
FG Star was not in a good way back then. She was sick a lot being pregnant, she didn’t eat much and she blamed herself for Jet and Kid and she was depressed.  
PP Do you know what that means?  
MK She was like in a deep black hole and couldn’t see a way out. She wanted to stay with us but she couldn’t climb out of the pit she was in, inside her mind. Is that close?  
FG Jesus, she’s smart.  
PP Just like her parents.  
MK Don’t talk about me like I’m not here. I hate when you two do that!  
PP Yep just like them.  
MK CAN we get back to the story?  
PP After you were born, we were thrilled. A new baby, a new start but Star…  
FG Star just couldn’t be here without Jet. He was half of her and she had such a hard time. I think the grief plus the self-imposed guilt and the hormone shift was what pushed her over the edge.  
PP Her note to us said to take care of you and that she was going to do everything in her power to take care of us by going back to the city. We didn’t know she was Cleric at the time.  
FG We found her journals later, after the radio announcement.  
MK Did you forgive her for lying to you?  
PP Yes  
FG No  
PP Yes but at first we were angry.  
FG Then we understood after reading her thoughts. What do you think? You’ve read her journals and Jet’s. Do you forgive her for doing what she did and how she did it; leaving us behind? Leaving you behind and with us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear Reader for making it this far; please comment and let me know what you thought. I've been working on this for most of 2017, feels odd to finish it. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> BTW  
> Missile Kid's reply to Ghoul's question......  
> She understands why Cleric did what she did and how she did it - she forgives her Mother for leaving. She thinks it is better that Star is with Jet and at peace instead of being with them and tormented.


End file.
